The Price Paid
by Happy Palm Tree
Summary: Regina and Emma are happy together, Storybrooke is thriving and everyone is looking forward to the future till Snow is violently kidnapped. To save Snow's life Regina has to return to the Enchanted Forest face her past and answer for her crimes. Second chances and happy endings like magic, come at a price and this time everyone has to pay.


A/N: _This story takes place after Magic Moments and Surviving Neverland. This is a continuation yet it is not necessary to read those to enjoy this story. I own nothing and this is all in good fun._

* * *

The light buzz of her alarm pulled Emma from a deep sleep. Groaning she reluctantly relinquished her hold on Regina and rolled over climbing out of bed stumbling in the dark to the bathroom. Not wanting to wake Regina up Emma didn't turn the light on till she shut the bathroom door. Emma moved on auto pilot turning on the water in the shower, undressing and stepping in. It wasn't till the hot water hit her she started to actually wake up.

During her morning shower Emma began to plan her day as she did every morning. She planned to tackle her paperwork for a few hours then do her rounds before lunch which she was having with the Town Council in the Mayor's office. The rest of the day would be spent overseeing the preparations for the town's New Year's Eve party. It would be Storybrooke's first town wide celebration. The party started at sunset and would go till 2 a.m. every police office of Storybrooke would be on duty along with several other volunteers. It was going to be a long day.

Leaving the bathroom dressed, Emma quietly walked over to Regina leaning down to kiss the brunette on the cheek before heading out. Emma checked on Henry, he was fast asleep in his bed then went downstairs to pour herself cup of coffee. Regina made sure each night before going to bed it was ready to go with the timer set so Emma always had hot coffee waiting for her when she got downstairs. It was little gestures like that put a smile on Emma's face every day.

Emma thought things had been great a month after getting back from Neverland. She had a real home, a loving wonderful family that included her son and her best friend, parents that loved her, a job that mattered and she made a positive difference every day. Emma had everything she'd ever wanted and she was happy.

Regina was a big part of that happiness.

Becoming Regina's friend was eye opening, moving in with Regina and their son was life altering. Regina wasn't the Evil Queen anymore and with Henry and Emma's help, Regina finally moved on from her past. Regina was leaving evil and the darkness behind and thought it was still a daily fight; with Emma and Henry at her side, Regina won that fight each and every day. The darkness inside Regina would always be there yet it would no longer control her or stifle her happiness. The family mausoleum was now just a storage room and the hearts had all been returned. The secret hospital ward along with all the other secrets Regina kept as Evil Queen and bad Mayor Mills were revealed, dismantled and apologized for. Every day Regina worked hard to show everyone she wasn't the person she used to be and gradually everyone saw it for themselves. Slowly old grievances were set aside and old enemies became new friends. It was a changing world where second chances were for everyone not just the good guys. Regina was proof of that.

Then at a party someone brought it to Emma's attention that she was in love. Emma denied it at first not seeing it at all till she asked a simple request of her best friend and it was granted. Listening to Regina sing was the moment of clarity that changed Emma forever. Emma was in love with Regina. And that day she found out Regina was in love with her too. They made love under the apple tree and nothing would ever be the same.

They only kept their new relationship secret one night, the next day when they picked up Henry from a sleepover they sat down as a family to talk. It was important the first person who knew officially was their son. Henry shocked them both by telling them he was really happy about it, and that he had been planning a secret mission to get them together for a few weeks. Operation Swan Queen was hailed a success, Emma moved into Regina's bedroom and closet that night. The first thing Emma did upon moving into the other room was toss out Regina's old bed. Emma put it in the yard and set it on fire. Once the old bed was ashes Emma moved her bed into the master bedroom. There was no way Emma could sleep on a bed Regina used with someone else.

The family dynamic between the two of them and Henry didn't change only the sleeping arrangements. That next afternoon Regina and Emma both went to see Charming and Snow to tell them the news in person. Regina really didn't want to go yet she did to support Emma, she wasn't going to let the woman she loved face this or them alone. They didn't know till they got there and found Snow curled up in a ball sobbing that Charming had found out about them during their dinner party and had already broke the news to Snow that next morning. Charming told them outside in the hall that Snow wasn't ready to see them or talk to them yet and asked them to give her time.

"And how do you feel about this dad?" Emma asked carefully.

Charming looked disappointed and a little ill as he admitted. "To be frank this…arrangement would not have been my first choice or any choice given the option. I'm not trying to be mean Regina but you're not who I hoped my daughter would settle down with."

"You think you were surprised." Regina commented and Charming smiled tightly.

"However I do know you can't chose who you love. And I know there's nothing Snow nor I, can do about it. Love is love. So Regina, I'm going to offer you this…truce, if you will." Charming said looking Regina in the eyes, the brunette grew curious.

"Okay."

"I've known you a long time Regina and I know this change in you is real. I hope it lasts. So stay on the path you're now on, stay true to my daughter and my grandson. Honor and love them and I'll support the both of you…with this."

"Really? That's all?" Emma asked shocked.

Regina frowned looking away for a moment then she turned to Charming with a perplexed expression on her face.

"Thank you David. And I want you to know, this isn't some fling. I'm in love with Emma. I never thought that would happen again, I thought it only happened once in a lifetime. I know how rare _this_ is and I promise you I will give my life to protect Emma and Henry."

"I believe you and so you know if I have any doubts about you I will say so and I'll expect answers not excuses or distractions. Okay?" Charming pushed and this time both Emma and Regina openly smiled as they agreed.

It was three more days before Snow was ready to see Emma, and per Snow's request Emma went alone. Snow sobbed the entire conversation and they got into a huge ugly argument. Snow had finally grown _okay_ with Regina as a person, she was still not okay with Emma living in the Mills house and Snow made it abundantly clear she'd never be okay with Emma and Regina dating. Snow forbade Emma to say the L word in her presence when in connection to Regina's name. Snow argued Regina was evil and that it was all a plot to get back at their family. Emma told Snow she was being ridiculous and to come up with another reason. Snow brought up the family tree ties calling it incest and Emma laughed that off.

"Regina was your stepmother, no blood relation and she wasn't a mother figure to you. You both said so. You don't consider each other family and never have. I have no ties to her except Henry. And I've never known her as anything other than Regina, Henry's mother. So what else you got mom?"

"Emma I did consider her family the entire time she was married to my father. She was like the big sister I never had. That sense of betrayal is one of the reasons we fought so hard all these years." Snow corrected.

"That's still not incest. That just complicated. Come on what's next?"

"She's too old for you!" Snow accused.

Emma had to bite down on the harsh laughter bubbling up, "Mom, Regina told me her real age. And we went over the time line of everything to the best of her knowledge and she's not much older than you. And you were supportive of Neal who's almost as old as Rumpelstiltskin who is three times older than you or Regina. I really don't get that. So tell me this, is it because it's Regina or is it because it's a woman?"

"It's not right Emma, it's not proper! This isn't what I wanted for you! You were supposed to marry a prince!" Snow argued.

"But _it is love_ mom. I love Regina. I'm _in love_ with Regina. And I don't know what our future will be other than it'll be together raising our son."

"How will you ever find your happy ending with a villain?" Snow asked sobbing.

"Turns out the villain, was my happy ending." Emma replied and leaned over hugging her mom trying to comfort her.

Three months later Snow was still not okay with it. For a little over a month every time Snow saw Emma or Henry she'd burst into fresh tears, when she saw Regina she usually threw something, whatever was on hand. Regina got use to ducking and dodging, Henry got used to seeing Snow cry. Sunday dinners in the Charming house were awkward for Emma but she refused to bring Henry till Snow got over her issues. Eventually the tears stopped but the wall of ice developing between Emma and Snow grew. Snow was not happy about it yet she did keep quiet around Henry and stopped throwing things at Regina every time she saw her.

The only other over the top negative response to Emma and Regina's relationship when they went public was the Blue Fairy. Despite the broken nose the Blue Fairy refused to give up her crusade to convince Emma to move out of the Mills home. Yet that was all, everyone else in town was supportive of the relationship more so than they were about Belle and Rumpelstiltskin's relationship. Rumpel was being good and everyone knew it wasn't because Rumpel had a change of heart like Regina had; no they all understood it was because of Belle and that if the relationship soured it would bring back the Dark One.

Ready to leave the house Emma noticed a closed pie box on the counter. Spotting a note attached Emma read it.

_**For everyone at the station. Have a great day at work. Love you, Regina**_

"Everyone's going to love this." Emma commented out loud to herself grabbing the pie box as she left.

Driving to work Emma thought of the beautiful brunette she left sleeping in the bed, quietly marveling on how easy it was with Regina to transition from enemy to friend to lover. Then a memory rolled through Emma's mind and she laughed, it was a memory of the first time they kissed in public.

Regina wasn't big on PDA so they kept the affection to a minimal usually Henry was the only witness to it. However one day Emma lost track of time during lunch at Grannies with Regina. Noticing the time Emma quickly stood up apologized for having to run off got up from the booth walked around to Regina's side and gave the brunette a quick passionate kiss on the lips. The move was unconscious and natural, a reflex really but it was enough to silence the entire diner. Everyone stopped to stare. Emma rushed out forgetting her keys on the table. Regina noticed the keys then the odd silent looks everyone was giving her. Ignoring the expression on everyone's face Regina rushed after Emma and bumped into Emma running back in. They both laughed and Regina handed the keys over with a smile. Emma grinned telling her thank you and Regina got a wicked idea. Reaching out grabbing Emma by her leather jacket Regina pulled the blonde in for a long searing passionate intimate kiss and gave everyone in that diner a hell of a show. The kiss left Emma weak kneed dazed and a little stunned, wearing a big stupid grin Emma bumped into the doorframe on her way out making everyone giggle. Regina smiled wickedly and casually walked back to the both to finish her tea. That kiss was the talk of the town for a whole month.

Or course after that Regina and Emma both relaxed a little about the PDA. As they both grew more comfortable in their relationship they both grew more comfortable showing it. They kept the PDA PG rated if they knew others were watching, however if they thought they were alone it was another story entirely. And that growing sense of adventure lead to them getting caught a few times making out (_and doing more_) in both the Mayors and Sheriff's office. Everyone learned to knock loudly.

Walking into the station that morning Emma was greeted by Red when she was expecting Cinderella who had recently taken over the night shift desk duty at the station.

"Morning Sheriff." Red greeted Emma then added. "Coffee's fresh, just made the pot."

"Morning Ruby, what are you doing here so early? You're not supposed to be in till 11. Did Ella get sick?" Emma asked setting down the pie next to coffee maker and poured herself cup.

"Oh I couldn't sleep again and came in. I told Ella to go home, that I'd cover for her. I hope that's okay?" Red asked looking preoccupied.

Emma nodded that it was and Red noticed the box. "Hey is that one of Regina's pies?"

"Yup, want a piece?" Emma answered with a smirk. Everyone loved Regina's cooking whether it was dinner or desert everyone got excited.

"Oh yeah!" Red got up eager to get a piece.

While Red cut a slice Emma asked, "That insomnia's getting pretty bad Ruby. Want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Red replied.

"So it has nothing to do with the fact Rumpelstiltskin is due back this morning?" Emma asked keeping her eyes on her cup; she didn't need to see the startled expression on Red's face to know her words hit the mark.

"What? How? Shit, did you…see me…us? How did you know Emma?" Red asked suddenly looking ill, the pie forgotten on the desk.

"So it is true…you and Belle?" Emma asked gently.

"Yes and no." Red answered looking completely forlorn.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emma offered and instantly Red looked nervous.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I thought it might help to vent a little." Emma commented.

Red took a deep breath and brushed away a tear.

"It started right after everyone left for Neverland. Belle and I were already friends, we hung out more and after a bottle of wine things…got…complicated."

"You guys had sex?" Emma bluntly asked making Red blush.

"Yeah."

"Was it a one-time thing? Or…?" Emma asked keeping her voice and the questions gentle.

"We thought it'd be, then it happened again and again and before I realized it, I was in too deep." Red confessed tears welling up.

"What do you mean too deep?"

"After the first time it happened we both agreed it couldn't be anything more than physical. Belle was always very clear with me, she loved that son of a bitch Rumpelstiltskin and she planned on staying with him."

"Oh, the longer it went on the more you began to feel for her and when we got back, she went back." Emma guessed and more tears spilled down Red's face.

"Ruby, I'm sorry."

"I knew what I was getting into Emma. I did. I'm a big girl and this isn't the first time I've fallen for someone I can't have." Red confessed drying her face.

"Really?" Emma was a little shocked, and then it dawned on her why she was shocked.

"Hey, I know this is going to sound really weird…considering but gay people exist in Fairy Tale Land, don't they?" Emma asked suddenly very curious, she herself could not think of even one gay prince or princess or character from any of the fairytales she grew up with.

"Yes but not out in the open." Red replied with a sad nod of her head.

"Wow, so no same-sex couples? At all?" Emma asked shocked.

"No. Not unless they chose to live alone in the wilderness. If you wanted to be part of a village or own land you married who you were expected to. Someone appropriate."

"That's really fucked up. Really fucked up!" Emma was horrified.

"No what's fucked up is that it was less of a stigma to have eaten my boyfriend than it was to show a close female friend my real affection."

"Wow." Emma was floored then asked. "So what would have happened if they found out you were gay?"

"If you were lucky banishment, if not…death. Stoned to death usually."

"Shiiiiiiittttttttt!" Emma commented horrified, stunned and suddenly extremely grateful she was not raised where she was born.

"Access to medicine, running water, electricity and bathrooms wasn't the only good things about Storybrooke." Red commented breaking the heavy tension and getting them both to laugh.

"So what happened last night? Obviously you two kept the affair going after we all got back." Emma asked.

"Well that's actually your fault." Red commented.

Emma was surprised, "Really, how?"

"Well we were good for a few weeks. We hung out as just friends and everything was normal as they could be. Then that rumor of you and Regina…together started going around the town and suddenly everyone had this much more positive reaction to two women being together."

"You sure it wasn't because Regina's a lot less scary when she's actually happy?" Emma asked with a goofy half smile.

"That was a big part of it. I don't think anyone in this town ever thought anything could make Regina genuinely happy. Not even Henry could take the edge of that woman. Yet you did, you made Regina human again. And happiness transformed her, she wasn't a villain anymore. Everyone could see this, even Belle and that's when she started really questioning Rumpelstiltskin and her relationship with him because if Regina could change for love why couldn't Rumpelstiltskin. Only Rumpelstiltskin wasn't changing, he was still the same selfish self-centered asshole he's always been. He keeps telling Belle he'll change but he never does, he makes the same choices every time. I don't Belle and Rumpelstiltskin's love is true."

"True?" Emma asked.

"True like Snow and Charming's love, true like yours and Regina's love. I think Rumpelstiltskin loves Belle but it's not true and because it's not true it won't end in a happy ending, it'll end in pain. Belle had the same thoughts and after watching you and Regina and seeing how happy you both were. We started secretly seeing each other again."

"Did you two fight this morning?" Emma asked getting up and getting another cup of coffee.

"Last night. I wanted more time, Belle wanted to rush back to Rumpelstiltskin's house. I've been asking her to end things with him but she's afraid of what he will do if she does." Red said with a weary sigh.

"I think everyone's afraid of what Rumpelstiltskin will do if and when that happens." Emma commented with a knowing nod.

"He shouldn't have such influence over everyone. We shouldn't be afraid anymore." Red huffed eating the piece of pie.

"You know Ruby you're right. Let me talk to Regina, see if the two of us together can't do something to counteract anything drastic Rumpelstiltskin might do. That way Belle can be free to make up her mind one way or another."

"What do you mean Emma?"

"You need to be prepared for disappointment things might not work out with Belle." Emma said frowning she hated to be blunt like that. Trying to soften the blow Emma added, "I'm not trying to be harsh Ruby just realistic and besides who knows what's in store for you later. I thought I'd never love again after Neal and I was wrong, completely wrong. You can't plan these things life will find a way to surprise you."

"Thank you Emma. You're the first person I've been able to talk to about this." Ruby admitted.

"Really? Not even Snow?" Emma asked.

"Snow's my best friend and I love her to death. I'd do anything for her but she doesn't know this part of me. I thought about telling her till she found out about you and Regina. I can't figure out exactly how Snow feels about it because everything's so muddled with her resentments toward Regina." Red replied.

"I asked her once you know if it was because it was Regina or that it was a woman and she never answered. She kept pushing it wasn't proper. At least Charming's been supportive."

"He's a great guy, always has been." Red commented smiling.

"Speaking of my dad, he'll be in soon. If you want to talk more about this later let me know, okay?" Emma offered.

Red stood up hugging Emma, "Thank you Emma. I really appreciate it and I'll probably take you up on that."

"You're welcome Ruby."

Emma took a piece of pie to her desk and a few minutes later Charming walking in whistling a happy tune. He greeted them both then when he noticed the pie his whole face lit up.

"Hey is this one of Regina's?" Charming asked with an eager expression.

"What if I said I made this one?" Emma asked narrowing her eyes at her father.

Charming couldn't hide how his face fell at the thought, Emma acted hurt asking.

"Am I that bad at baking?"

"No, it's just Regina's is better." Red bluntly stated and all three of them burst out laughing.

"I am getting better though…right?" Emma asked seriously and both Charming and Red nodded yes.

Charming got his piece of pie and went to sit at his desk. Red grabbed a second piece while Emma ate hers while trying to get through the stack of work on her desk. They all worked quietly trying to get through the weekly paperwork. A little after nine Emma finished what she needed then grabbed her coat heading out. Everything was quiet allowing Emma to get through her rounds quickly.

Realizing she had some time Emma headed over to the Mayor's office. Regina had only been in for two hours when Emma sauntered in catching Regina trying to change a light bulb on a lamp attached to the wall. The brunette was standing on a chair in her tight gray skirt that showed off her ass and her legs with a snug cream colored top. Emma grinned and took a moment to enjoy the view.

"Like what you see Sheriff Swan?" Regina asked without turning around.

"Very much so Mayor Mills, please take your time." Emma replied her grin from ear to ear.

Regina could hear the smile in Emma's voice. Finished changing the light bulb Regina climbed down from the chair.

Emma laughed asking, "Why didn't you use magic to do that? You could twist your ankle trying to use that chair as a step."

"I don't want to get lazy and if I use magic for everything like I used to, I'll get lazy again. Plus I was raised as a princess, I never did anything for myself someone was always there to do it for me. I like that I can do so much for myself now."

"And everyone really appreciates those skills." Emma commented with a hint of sarcasm.

"I take it they liked the pie." Regina asked smirking.

"You know they did. You've bewitched everyone in town with your cooking. Even my mom won't turn down a piece." Emma commented chuckling as she walked over to Regina wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and pulled her close.

"You're early, light morning?" Regina asked leaning back into Emma.

"Productive actually, everything's ready for tonight. Are you excited to see your idea come to life?" Emma asked kissing Regina's neck.

"I'm nervous actually. This is my first real event, no manipulation or magic, just hard work. What if something goes wrong? We'll have people in from out of town. This could be horrible." Regina confessed with a worried sigh.

Emma let go of Regina and gently forced the brunette to turn around so she could look her in the eyes.

"Nothing is going to go wrong. You've worked your ass off and got everyone to work together to make tonight happen and everyone is going to work hard to make sure it's a success. Most people have a year to plan events like this you did it in two months. No one thought we could pull it off in time except you. Regina you did this and it will be the biggest, best celebration in the history of Storybrooke."

"Emma, it's the first celebration ever in Storybrooke." Regina pointed out giving her girlfriend a _cut the crap_ look.

"And it's going to be amazing. A night to remember." Emma insisted with a confident charming smile.

"Keep repeating all of that to me and I may make it through today." Regina replied with a sigh leaning into Emma.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina hugging her and holding her close. Nothing needed to be said they just needed a moment with each other to make things better.

Snow arrived to the Mayor's office a little early she wanted to speak to Regina before lunch and the town council meeting. Walking in quietly Snow spotted Emma and Regina inside the office talking, not caring that she was spying Snow stopped to watch. Forever searching for signs of abuse Snow was yet again surprised by how different Regina was with Emma. Snow stood there looking confused for a long moment, then she shook her head mumbled "stay strong" to herself then plastered on a fake smile trying to look normal and knocked on the mayor's door.

Emma and Regina both turned to look then immediately pulled apart when they saw who it was. They both managed to smile at Snow; Emma's was a little brighter.

"Hi mom, you're early."

"I know. I was hoping to talk to Regina before lunch. If I'm interrupting?" Snow asked letting the question linger and to Emma's surprise Regina smiled more naturally replying.

"Not at all Snow. What can I do for you?"

"Well I guess since you're both here, I'll say this to the both of you." Snow said stepping into the room till she was standing in front of the couple.

Emma and Regina both tensed waiting for the nasty words, maybe some tears and some threats. However Snow did none of those things, she looked a little sad yet resolute as she stated looking both women in the eyes.

"I don't get it, your relationship. And I still don't like it because Regina you are not the person I dreamed of for my daughter and I thought at some point I'd be done dealing with you. With that said I apologize for my poor behavior over the last few months. It's not who I am. Regina you are a good mother to Henry and you have changed for the better and it seems to be sticking. So for my daughter and my grandson, I wanted to say…welcome to the family."

Regina's eyes went wide and her mouth hung open in completely shock. Even Emma was stunned silent, it was literally the last thing they ever expected to come out of Snow's mouth.

"Really mom? No more fights, no more arguments or snide comments?" Emma asked not quite ready to believe it yet.

"Really Emma. I don't want to fight with you anymore and I don't like the wall that's come up between us because of it. If I have to accept Regina to get my daughter back, so be it."

"Thank you Snow. I know how hard that must have been for you. And I'll try to keep my distance, give you space." Regina said with complete sincerity.

"Thank you Regina, I would appreciate that." Snow replied with a small tight smile.

Emma rushed over to give Snow a huge hug that lifted the smaller woman off her feet. Emma set her mother down announcing happily, "This calls for a celebratory toast."

Emma used her magic to conjure a bottle of Champagne and three glasses with nothing more than a flick of her hand. Regina smiled proudly and Snow's eyes grew big.

"Wow Emma you're getting really good at that."

"Thanks mom." Emma replied grinning as she handed a glass over to Snow then Regina.

Pouring the champagne Emma set the bottle down on Regina's desk and raised her glass.

"To second chances and new beginnings!"

Regina and Snow echoed Emma's toast and they raised their glasses together then took a drink at the same time. They all laughed and Regina changed the subject asking Snow.

"Henry's been raving about your archery lessons and how much fun they are. How is his progress?"

"Great! He's my best student." Snow replied her smile was genuine.

"How are those classes going? I'm still hesitant to have the children of Storybrooke learn how to fight like we're still in the FTL."

"I still can't get use to you using FTL, just say Fairy Tale Land. Saying FTL makes it sound like we're using a trucking service or something." Regina commented getting Snow to laugh and nod in agreement.

"The classes are going great. Everyone is doing well and keeping up with the lessons. And more than a few of the children expressed how great it was that they were learning something from their old home. They said it helped them feel connected to who they used to be." Snow commented.

"What about the fencing lessons? Anyone get cut yet?" Emma asked.

"No not yet but we're still using the practice swords Geppetto made." Snow replied.

Belle, Granny and Abigail walked in looking hesitant and giving the three of them odd looks. A moment later Anton, Archie and Grumpy walked in.

"What's going on? What's with the champagne? Did we miss something?" Belle asked walking right over to the three of them.

"Well so everyone knows." Snow began addressing the members of the town council as the Blue Fairy walked in last. "I've apologized to Regina and Emma for my behavior over these last few months and I've officially welcomed Regina into the family."

"Wow! That's amazing Snow." Archie commented and everyone nodded in agreement.

"That's great news Snow, I'm glad you've worked through those issues. It takes a big person to do that." Abigail commented reaching out and putting a comforting hand on Snow's shoulder.

Since the formation of the town council Abigail and Snow had become real friends. Almost everyone took the time to congratulate Snow and show their support to Regina and Emma, they all knew this was a big step for them. Everyone that is but the Blue Fairy, she remained quiet in the back ground. No one mentioned it or pointed it out; they all knew how the Blue Fairy felt about Regina and Emma so no one bothered to ask her opinion on this new development.

After a few moments more champagne was poured and the town council decided to go through their meeting before breaking for lunch. Emma sat at Regina's desk listening in as everyone else sat at the conference table going over the remaining details of the New Year's celebration. Emma tried to stay out of town council business as much as possible in efforts to keep the Sheriff's office and the council separate. They all quickly realized that as long as the booths were set up and ready to go by sunset the celebration would run smoothly. At the end of the meeting Regina stood up addressing everyone.

"I wanted to tell each and every one of you, thank you for all your hard work to make what I hope will be a successful day for this town and our people. And tomorrow when this is all over I'm inviting all of you over to our house for a relaxing dinner party."

"Are you cooking?" Belle asked her face lighting up at the prospect as did most everyone else.

"Yes." Regina confirmed and a chorus of "Oh okay!" went around the room.

They ended the meeting and Thomas (_Cinderella's fiancé_) who was now working for the only other restaurant in town besides Grannies arrived with his catering trolleys and two others to help set up. Everyone moved to the side enjoying another glass of champagne as lunch was set up on the conference table. The Blue Fairy took off without word leaving before lunch was even served. Everyone noticed yet no one spoke of it as they all tried to enjoy the lunch.

After it was finished and everyone left heading over to the town square while Emma hung around as Regina closed up the office. On the way out Emma offered her hand to Regina, the brunette smiled taking it they both thought of the first time Emma offered Regina her hand in that building. They shared a knowing smile with each other over the memory. Outside they were surprised to find Henry waiting for them at Regina's car.

"Hi Henry, what's up? Something wrong? I thought you were supposed to be over with Archie helping set up." Emma asked still holding on to Regina's hand as they walked over to their son.

"I need to talk to you for a second…alone." Henry said to Emma then turned to Regina adding. "Is that okay mom?"

"Of course it is Henry. I'll head over to the town square and see the two of you in a little while. Be good." Regina said letting Emma's hand go and kissing her son on his head before climbing in her car and driving off.

"So what's up kid?" Emma asked smiling at her son.

Henry waited till Regina's car turned the corner before turning to Emma with a huge smile.

"I found it mom!"

"Found what?" Emma asked momentarily confused.

"I found IT!" Henry shouted through clenched teeth.

"Oh! You did! Where?"

"A store in Chicago." Henry replied with a big smile, he was very excited.

"Chicago? Shoot, how are we going to get all the way to Chicago without your mom finding out?" Emma thought out loud with a frown.

"We don't have to go all the way to Chicago mom." Henry pointed out.

"Why not? How are we going to get to that store unless we travel there?" Emma asked being sarcastic.

To any other child such a remark spoken in such a tone would hurt their feelings but Henry was a Mills and sassed Emma back without blinking an eye.

"You know mom for someone who can do magic you really don't have a good imagination."

"I don't know how to poof, your mother never showed me that one."

"Mom! That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

Henry grinned and reached into his pocket pulling out a dark purple velvet jewelry case. He presented it to Emma with a big toothy smile.

"Henry? What is that?" Emma asked confused.

"Mom, I found the ring online two weeks ago. I knew it was the one so I asked for help to buy it for you and mom. It came in through the mail yesterday. And before you ask, it's real."

"Henry, who did you ask help from?" Emma asked surprised yet not quite ready to take the velvet box from her son's hand.

"Belle and Dr. Hopper, they got others to pitch in so I could get it."

"How many others pitched in Henry?"

"Um, well…practically everyone in town but grandma, grandpa and the Blue Fairy."

Emma was shocked, eyes wide mouth open Emma blinked twice asking, "So everyone knows?"

"Yup mom, everyone knows and everyone is as excited about it as I am."

"Really? No, really? Really?" Emma asked repeatedly not believing it especially when she was expecting a negative reaction from the town's people. Dating was one thing but marriage…then again she was living with her already.

Henry laughed nodding his head then added, "Yes really mom. You forget the people of Storybrooke are used to marriage not dating. Some people in town thought the two of you already got married while we were in Neverland because you moved in the day we got back."

"That is true. And that explains a lot." Emma agreed calming down a little.

Emma took the velvet box from her son's hand and opened it. Revealing a very beautiful elegant engagement ring crowned with three brilliant emerald cut white diamonds. Two large and one small set in gold on a thin band. It was gorgeous and exactly the ring Emma hoped to find.

"Henry! It's perfect!" Emma was happily surprised.

"You think mom will like it?" Henry asked his smile growing impossibly bigger.

"I think operation Viper Strike is going to be a success." Emma announced.

A month before Emma went out alone with Henry to talk; she asked him what he thought of his mother's getting married. Henry loved the idea and Emma asked for his help in picking out the perfect ring to propose with. After a month of searching Emma thought she'd never find the right ring only to find out she didn't need to her son did—with help from almost everyone in town.

"This must have cost a fortune."

"It was really expensive. I was glad everyone pitched in." Henry added still grinning as he asked. "So when are you going to do it mom?"

"I don't know. I haven't gotten that far in my plan yet. I thought I was still working on the ring."

"Well get on it mom! Time's a ticking!" Henry pushed laughing when Emma raised her eye brow at him and frowned.

"Hey now! Slow down; give me a chance to think about this. Plan something out." Emma pushed back smiling at the sparkle in her sons eyes.

"I'm so excited mom! This is going to be great; she'll never see it coming!" Henry gushed and it actually made Emma blush a tiny bit thinking about how Regina might react to a marriage proposal.

Emma closed the ring box and slipped it into her inside pocket of her jacket.

"Come on kid, we need to go help set up."

Henry rode with Emma over to the town square and took off to help set up. Emma remained behind by the police cruiser thinking about the ring in her pocket and the woman it was meant for.

Suddenly with the ring in her pocket her grand idea was very real, very right now and very scary. Emma had only ever been in love twice, yet this was the first time she felt ready, felt mature enough, wise enough and clear headed enough to know with all her heart she wanted to marry that person. Emma thought about the last four months silently marveling on how much had changed. Before Neverland Emma lived day by day, crisis by crisis with everything upside down; nothing was stable, nothing was dependable and death was always at arm's length. Constantly feeling alone and winging it. Now she had a real home, a real family, everyone was safe, happy and danger was no longer knocking on the door every day. And most important she had begun dreaming of what her future could be. A future with the woman she loved and their son.

"This has to be perfect." Emma stated out loud to herself.

Wracking her brain on how do it, what to wear and trying to figure out the best time to pop the question. Emma glanced down at herself, black jeans, brown boots, one of Regina's silk shirts, her leather jacket.

"This isn't going to do. I'm going to need to change."

Charming showed up a moment later forcing her to rejoin the world and help set up for the celebration. Time past by quickly once Emma got busy, quicker than she expected the day was over and the sun began to set. Yet to Emma's relief they managed to get everything set up so that the festivities could begin on time.

At sunset everyone gathered in the town square around a platform where everyone on the town council stood under a banner that read: _**Happy New Year's Eve Storybrooke!**_ Regina stepped forward to the microphone wearing an incredible white and light blue dress giving the crowd one of her winning smiles. Emma had not seen her since lunch so she was happily surprised by the wardrobe change.

Emma stood in the crowd watching and was constantly blown away by how beautiful Regina was and how effortless it was for the brunette. Regina never did anything special, she remained…herself…and it took Emma's breath away. Over the last four months Regina had been allowing her hair to grow, it was now the longest Emma had ever seen it almost to her lower back. Though she never realized it before Emma loved long hair, well she loved long hair on Regina. Most of the time Regina kept it wrapped and pinned up, Regina liked to argue it was because it looked more professional. Yet when Emma pushed Regina to wear her hair down she did and when she did they didn't get much done. It was during those times, time freezing magic came in handy.

"I see a lot of new faces tonight in the crowd." Regina began with a big smile addressing the crowd around the platform. "My name is Regina Mills and I am the Mayor of this wonderful town, I welcome you to Storybrooke and I welcome you to our New Year's Eve celebration. We're a small but warm community and we welcome all newcomers. We are all friends here there are no strangers so join in and enjoy the festivities with all of us. And to Storybrooke allow me to say I never thought I'd stand here in front of all of you with such pride and such overwhelming love for our town and each other. We've done so much, we've come so far and that shows me, proves to me…that we can do anything! That we can make this town something special and give everyone their happy endings!"

The crowd roared with applause and Emma watched with such pride as Regina basked in the earned praise. Regina had finally grown comfortable showing her true self to more than just Emma and Henry and it was paying off.

"Let the festivities commence!" Regina yelled setting off the first round of fireworks that spelled out "_**Welcome to Storybrooke!**_"

Everyone clapped then dispersed spreading out around the town square to the various attractions, stalls and booths. There were games, live music, drinks, exhibitions, and more spread throughout. A dozen people wanted to speak to Regina right away to shake hands, say hello, and congratulate her for a job well done. Emma waited watching it all with a happy smile. When Regina was finally free Emma made her move.

"Mayor Mills."

"Sheriff Swan, just the woman I wanted to see."

"And what can I do for you this fine evening?" Emma asked laughing softly.

"You can come with me right now." Regina stated reaching out and taking Emma's hand.

"Okay."

Regina grinned and pulled Emma with her through the crowd heading away from all the people. The live music combined with the noise from the packed crowd made it hard to have a regular conversation where they were. Regina took them some place quieter. When they were far enough away Emma told her.

"You were amazing on that stage. I was so proud of you Regina."

"I did good?"

"Yes you did good, Regina, you did more than good. You made the whole town happy. Everyone is here having a good time because of you. I'm so proud." Emma gushed.

Regina smiled shyly blushing slightly reaching out to hug Emma, the blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette holding her close.

"When did you change? You look beautiful." Emma whispered in Regina's ear as she led the brunette into an alley way out of sight of everyone.

"Earlier, I don't like being in the same outfit the whole day." Regina replied.

"Oh I know. When you'd get the dress? I know it's new, I like…a lot." Emma commented pulled Regina toward a bench that sat outside the employee entrance of a local shop.

Regina smirked pushing Emma back forcing her to sit down on the bench, "I missed you this afternoon."

Emma reached out taking both of Regina's hands in her own gently pulling her close. She grinned replying, "I missed you too. Thought about you all afternoon and then you show up dressed like this…you drive me crazy."

"I always have." Regina commented laughing softly then climbed into Emma's lap straddling her.

"That's true." Emma replied pulling Regina in for a light kiss.

Both women fell silent as they lightly kissed taking their time tasting each other. Emma's wandering hands found their way to Regina's ass, a light squeeze made the brunette moan in Emma's ear.

"I don't want to mess up your dress." Emma whispered looking Regina in the eyes.

Regina raised one eyebrow in question she didn't know what Emma meant. Keeping her hands on Regina's ass she began concentrating rather hard, Emma grinned watching Regina's eyes closely. Regina gasped grabbing on to Emma's shoulders for support.

After Neverland Regina continued to teach Emma magic, and the more Emma used it the more natural it became for both of them to use it alone and around each other. No longer using it for nefarious purposes the stigma of magic use lifted, even Henry became normalized to it. And because it became a part of their daily lives when Emma and Regina started their physical relationship magic was a part of it as well. At first magic was only used to give them more time and more privacy then Emma discovered she could use magic to enhance their sex life.

"Emma!" Regina whispered leaning in panting.

"You said only when we're alone. We're alone." Emma whispered in Regina's ear nibbling on the lobe.

Regina started panting even more.

Magic was a wondrous thing and Emma with nothing more than her will, could create other _hands_ to touch her lover without physically touching her. The first time Emma showed Regina what she could do they were in the Sheriff station. Regina was sitting on the edge of Emma's desk and Emma walked in liking what she saw so she stood there in the door way five feet away from Regina and used her magic to get Regina to orgasm.

Regina though being around magic since birth and using magic for most of her life had never had a lover who was as magically powerful as she was, having a lover use magic to touch her was…different. Emma's magic tingled and excited, just touching it with her own magic was extremely sexually stimulating. To have it used as a sexual tool was overwhelming. Regina could feel the physical Emma underneath her, holding her in place while at the same time feeling magic Emma touching her everywhere. _Hands_ massaged both her breasts, caressed her sides and legs even her face all while _hands_ filled her, stroked her setting her body on fire.

So fast, so intense Regina could barely speak, all she could do was hold on to Emma and ride out the mind shattering orgasm. Once she had reduced Regina into a sweaty, quivering mess Emma stopped the magic and simply held Regina close. They were both quiet for a few minutes; Emma listening to Regina's pounding heart returning to normal as Regina slowly came back to earth.

Regina pushed her face into Emma's neck, overwhelmed by emotion she cried clutching Emma tighter. The blonde could feel the movement and the wetness on her neck; gently she pulled Regina back to look her in the eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?" Emma asked suddenly very worried she'd done something wrong.

"No, you didn't hurt me. And you didn't do anything wrong. You keep doing everything right." Regina confessed wiping away her tears as more spilled down her cheeks.

"I don't get what's wrong." Emma admitted.

"I've never had a lover like you before. When we have sex it's _so intense_ and overwhelming. I feel so out of control. You do things to me I never thought possible, you make me feel things I thought I wasn't capable of feeling. I lose touch with everything as if I'm out of my body floating up in the heavens, it strips me down to nothing, exposes all of me and that frightens me. There is nothing left of me that isn't yours—you have…all of me. I've…never felt this way before. It scares me Emma how much I trust you, with my heart…with my soul. I never thought I could be this happy."

"I love you too." Emma replied smiling and kissing Regina's tears away.

Over in the town square Belle was searching for Regina and Emma, she looped the crowd twice then enlisted help from Cinderella and eventually Red.

"Uh Belle I don't know if I should. They'll pop back up eventually." Red replied raising her hands and slowly backing away.

"Please Red! We need them for the games." Belle insisted imploring Red with her eyes.

Cinderella stood between them watching in confusion as Red frowned glaring at Belle while Belle reached out grabbing Red's hand begging.

"Please Red."

"Fine. I'll tell you where they're at but I'm not interrupting them." Red declared looking put out.

"What do you mean interrupt them?" Cinderella asked.

"Ella I can smell them, and when Regina and Emma sneak off like they…do often…I can smell the shift in pheromones. I know what they're doing and since catching them at the police station that one time I promised myself never to interrupt them again."

"Oh!" Cinderella replied blushing.

"Where are they? I'll interrupt them." Belle declared.

Red gestured with her head for Belle to follow and Cinderella, now supremely curious tagged along. Red led them past the crowds to the fringe where it was quiet, standing a good distance from the alley way Red simply pointed then told Belle bluntly.

"I would suggest you go now before they get started again."

Belle and Cinderella walked over to see Regina sitting on Emma's lap, at first they were both confused it didn't appear as if the couple had been having sex. Then they were noticed and the couple stood up. Regina stumbled on weak legs forcing Emma to reach out and grab her hand steadying her. That's when both Belle and Cinderella noticed the sheen of sweat covering Regina as well as the flushed cheeks not to mention the huge smirk on Emma's face.

"I told you they'd come looking for us." Regina commented waving her hand over herself using magic to remove the sweat from her body.

"I'm surprised they gave us so much time." Emma commented still grinning with satisfaction.

"You know Sheriff Swan, we're not done yet." Regina pointed out looking at Emma from the side.

Emma smiled even bigger nodding in agreement. "Oh I know Mayor Mills and I can't wait to see what you have in store for us."

"Hi guys." Emma greeted Belle and Cinderella; they couldn't look Emma in the eyes making the couple laugh.

"We need you two to start the games. Feel up to rejoining the party?" Belle asked laughing softly only looking at Regina.

"Yes! Thank you Belle." Regina replied taking Emma's hand and leading them back into the crowd.

Together Regina and Emma took their places back on the platform and Regina announced the official start of Storybrooke's first official games. Emma stood as judge watching as dozens lined up to partake of each event. Foot and relay races, multiple accuracy competitions, eating contests along with a very packed talent contest. Time flew by as they went through each event, Henry kept running by to see if Emma had come up with a plan for the ring in her pocket and was disappointed each time Emma shook her head no. The ring was never far from Emma's mind yet she the pull of the party kept her in the moment.

Three hours later Grumpy pulled Emma aside to go over the safety checklist for the evenings fireworks show, midnight was fast approaching. Emma made sure everything was to her satisfaction and once she was done she stopped to stare at the massive set up of fireworks. A lingering somewhat nagging idea suddenly blossomed in Emma's mind.

Emma went in search of Henry and found him a few minutes later playing with his friends. When Henry noticed his mother she waved him over then whispered in his ear.

"I've got an idea."

"Great!" Henry exclaimed almost shouting.

"Come with me." Emma asked.

Taking her son's hand she led him off to a quiet spot behind some of the food tents and explained her idea, Henry made a suggestion that made it even better. Five minutes later Henry walked out from behind the tent now dressed in pressed dark blue slacks, a pristine white dress shirt and light blue tie that matched the dress Regina was wearing. Emma remained behind taking a moment to breathe and calm down. She was very nervous and more than a little scared. From her hiding spot she watched as Henry found Regina, tugged on her hand to get her attention.

"Mom!" Henry called out to Regina tugging on her hand.

Regina apologized to Granny and Archie for the interruption then turned to see what Henry wanted.

"Yes Henry? Hey, you changed?"

"Yes I did and I need you to come with me…right now!" Henry said trying hard to keep from grinning.

"What's going on Henry?" Archie asked watching with curiosity.

"Yes Henry what's going on?" Regina asked not letting him pull her away. And now even Granny was curious.

"Mom has a surprise so you need to come with me right now." Henry said flashing warning eyes at Archie and Granny.

"Oh! Really, right now?" Archie asked very surprised then immediately tried to curb it because Regina was noticing.

"Yes right now!" Henry insisted and used both hands to pull his mother into movement.

"Henry! Wait a moment now, what's going on?" Regina asked forcing her son to stop.

Huffing with impatience Henry told her, "It's a surprise!"

"Okay." Regina replied with a sigh and let Henry drag her through the crowd.

The moment she was out of sight Archie turned to Granny, "Tonight's the night! Pass the word!"

Granny and Archie started moving through the crowd telling only Storybrooke residents the news. Slowly as word spread the chatter of the crowd died down till only those from out of town kept talking. Regina never noticed, Henry pulled her quickly through the crowd back over to the platform and promptly shooed everyone else off.

"Henry?"

"Give it a second mom." Henry replied openly grinning.

Regina looked up and around startled when suddenly half the people in the crowd froze in place. It took a moment for Regina to realize that all those frozen in place were from out of town, all those from Storybrooke were watching her with a smile. Confused and growing alarmed Regina was about to say something when violins began to softly play from nowhere.

"Henry?" Regina asked worried only her son smiled a little bigger.

The crowd in front of the platform parted down the middle revealing Emma Swan now dressed in a knee length flowing blue and white spaghetti strap dress with matching pumps. Emma's hair was pinned halfway up. She smiled nervously walking up to the platform keeping her eyes only on Regina.

"Emma?" Regina whispered looking totally surprised.

Everyone around them went silent Snow and Charming stepped forward to get a better view of Emma as she walked up to the platform and slowly stepped on it.

"Emma…what's going on? What is all this?" Regina asked still holding on tight to Henry's hand.

On the outside Regina looked surprised yet still calm and cool however Henry knew how scared his mother was, she had a death grip on his hand and she trembled the closer Emma stepped. When Emma was standing directly in front of Regina she reached out taking Regina's free hand and held it with both of her own. Looking the brunette in the eyes Emma smiled warmly.

"Not long ago my life was a mess. I was surviving, getting through life all without really having one because I didn't know what I wanted. I never took the time to figure it out. Then our son found me and I came to Storybrooke. And almost right away I thought I had gone crazy." Emma said with a crooked smile, everyone laughed and nodded in agreement.

"It was meeting you, Regina that changed my life—changed everything. I don't think anyone could have predicted that the roads we were both on would eventually lead us here where we are now. And I still get dizzy thinking about everything that has happened since my arrival to this town but I wouldn't change it for the world. Everything we've gone through, alone and together lead us to this point in time. Lead to this…"

Emma took two big deep breaths smiling nervously at Regina and with her free hand she reached into a hidden pocket in the dress pulling out the ring box. Keeping her eyes locked on Regina's, Emma slowly knelt down on one knee and looking up she asked.

"We promised each other not that long ago that we would make our own happy endings. Regina Mills you are my happy ending. I can finally see my future and it's with you. I love you with everything that I am. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Regina Mills will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in Regina's eyes as she stood there stunned silent, eyes wide mouth open Regina tried to speak yet nothing came out for a very long moment. Then Henry squeezed her hand snapping her out of her paralysis. The biggest smile anyone had ever seen on Regina's face blossomed as a few tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Is this real? Am I dreaming?" Regina asked her breathing picking up as her emotions caught up with her.

Emma's smile grew till it matched Regina's, she replied. "You are not dreaming. This is real."

"Yes, yes, yes! I love you Emma Swan! I'd be honored to become your wife."

Applause and cheers broke out as Emma stood up kissing Regina, Henry let go of his moms hand to clap along with everyone else. Fireworks made of magic exploded overhead in a brilliant display of color and design. And they kept going off with the length of the kiss. Everyone watching knew it was Emma showing off.

Not everyone watching the display was happy for the newly engaged couple in fact a few in the crowd were sad while one person was angry, very angry.

As soon as the fireworks faded the rest of the crowd unfroze none the wiser to what took place except that people were clapping and yelling in celebration while the Mayor of Storybrooke made out with the town Sheriff very publicly. Word spread quickly to the uninformed of the new engagement; they were surprised by how progressive the people of Storybrooke were.

Eventually Emma and Regina broke apart so Emma could slip the ring on Regina's finger.

"It's beautiful." Regina gushed.

"Our son picked it out."

"Really? Henry you picked this out?" Regina asked turning to their son.

"Yup. Mom told me what she wanted and I found it for her." Henry said proudly.

"You knew about this?" Regina asked surprised and more tears of happiness fell.

"Yup! We called it operation viper strike." Henry replied grinning.

Regina held on to Emma with one hand then pulled Henry to them hugging them both. Henry had tears of happiness in his eyes as he hugged both his mothers.

A few minutes later everyone started counting down to midnight. Emma, Regina and Henry never noticed, they didn't hear the count down, they didn't noticed the normal fireworks go off at the edge of the town square. The Mills-Swan family was lost in their own bubble of happiness and it lasted the rest of the night as most of Storybrooke and some of those visiting made sure to personally congratulate the couple.

When the party winded down Emma left Charming in charge and went home with her family. Henry was exhausted and went straight to bed. Regina and Emma were still running off a lot of adrenaline and opened a bottle of wine heading outside to the fruit grove. They spent an hour dancing under the apple tree then the rest of the evening making love under the stars.

The dinner party that next evening turned into an impromptu engagement party. Snow drank a lot yet remained true to her word and was supportive. Emma was relieved and Regina was more than a little shocked especially when Charming offered to take Henry for two days so Regina and Emma could spend some time alone. They jumped at the chance spending two days alone at home in bed.

When they returned to work, they both found their desks covered in stacks of small gifts and cards congratulating them. The New Year's celebration had been a huge success and the engagement a happy surprise. The good mood was infectious making for a great and thankfully easy first week of the New Year. That weekend as Emma and Regina lay in bed they started talking about what sort of wedding they wanted when the topic of guest lists came up.

"What do you mean _we have_ to invite the entire town? Why?" Regina asked a little surprised by the suggestion.

"After talking to Henry about proposing to you and telling him what type of ring I wanted to get you Henry went out and bought the ring without telling me. And yes it's one hundred percent real and non-magic made. He managed that by getting everyone in town's help to buy it. He said everyone but my mom, my dad and the Blue Fairy pitched in." Emma explained.

Regina started crying.

"Hey now what's the crying for?" Emma asked rolling over in bed to pull Regina close.

"How could they do that? How could they be so generous Emma? After everything I've done to them…why would they be so kind to me? I could understand it if it had been a ring for you…but for me? How Emma? How?"

"They finally see the real you. And they believe in second chances as much as we do. I think it proves we all are honestly moving past who we used to be and truly embracing who we are now." Emma said laying soft kisses along Regina's shoulder and collar bone.

"I'm going to bake everyone their own pie. I may use every piece of fruit in town to do it but I think I should show my appreciation in a way they would enjoy." Regina commented nodding her head already planning out how she would accomplish such a big feat of baking.

Emma laughed commenting, "I think everyone would love that. And I'll make a pie for my parents so they won't feel left out."

"We need to get you a ring." Regina commented looking at her own with a happy smile.

"We'll have to make a trip out of town to find one. Unless…" Emma said letting her words trail off.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you want to make me one." Emma suggested with a shrug and a crooked smile.

"Make you one?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Oh you know how." Emma replied rolling over till she was lying on top of Regina.

The blonde started laying kisses all over Regina's chest and stomach but the brunette was already lost deep in thought over the ring for Emma. If she was going to make one of magic she was going to do something really special, something that would help keep Emma safe as long as she wore it. Regina remained deep in thought as Emma kept trying to distract her. Eventually Emma started to get frustrated when Regina didn't respond and she started to whine and pout.

"Regina. Regina!"

Still the brunette remained deep in thought frustrating Emma even more. Frowning Emma decided to take drastic measures and scooted down the bed till she was in between Regina's legs. Leaning down Emma started licking the insides of Regina's thighs tracing a circular pattern toward Regina's light purple panties. That finally did the trick, Emma's tongue shut off any other thoughts going through Regina's mind. The brunette's legs spreading on their own.

"Emma! What are you doing?" Regina asked out of reflex.

Emma never bothered to answer instead pushed aside the light purple panties running her tongue over Regina's slick folds. Regina gasped her hips bucking forward a little and Emma took advantage of the better access pushing her tongue inside Regina tasting her then running it up to the brunette's clit. Emma was getting better at reading Regina's body and held on as she focused on the little nub. Regina spread her legs further apart panting her whole body screaming for more. As the crest rose inside of her Regina began quietly chanting Emma's name. The blonde knew what she wanted and made her wait till Regina couldn't take it anymore reaching down to grab the back of Emma's head pulling on her hair begging.

"Please Emma!"

Emma licked Regina's clit harder slipping three fingers inside and the brunette began to chant a new word.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes."

With each new yes Emma thrust her fingers harder and deeper inside Regina, she could feel Regina's orgasm approaching as the brunette's body began to clench then tremble. Emma loved this part; she kept the pace up till Regina tipped over the edge. Slowing her pace she let Regina come down a little then picked it right back up making another crest rise up before the last one was even over.

Eventually Emma let Regina rest, half asleep and exhausted Regina asked cuddling with the blonde.

"Where did that come from?"

"You weren't paying attention to me." Emma admitted laughing at herself.

"Really? I don't remember what I was doing. What were we doing?" Regina mumbled falling further asleep and Emma laughed kissing her on the cheek.

Emma got up to take a shower letting Regina sleep. Once clean and dressed for the new day Emma went in search of her son, who was watching TV then asked for his help to harvest fruit from the fruit grove for baking. Emma told Henry what Regina wanted to do to say thanks to the town for the ring and he loved the idea. By the time Regina woke a few hours later they had picked all the ripe fruit from the trees and had gone shopping at the grocery store for more. Glad to see the head start Regina got started making pies still in her pajamas and she didn't change till she spilled cherry filling on them accidently.

Regina kept baking the rest of the day while Emma and Henry took care of dinner for the three of them. Trying to stay out of Regina's way they decided to do BBQ Chicken. Henry loved cooking outside even though it was cold. And they ate in the dining room surrounded by boxed pies. Emma kept joking it that it looked like they were starting a business and Henry kept insisting it was a great idea only to have Regina put an end to it with a simple statement.

"I would never charge them for my baking. It would take away all the satisfaction I get from their enjoyment."

Much later that night after Henry had gone to bed Regina spent an hour with Emma repaying the blonde for all that attention from the morning. When Emma passed out from exhaustion Regina took a quick shower then dressed in a black dress and went downstairs to the library. Regina made sure to close the door before picking up the phone and calling out.

"Hello?...Yes it's Regina and yes I know what time it is. I need a favor…yes I want you to open up your shop. I'll be by in five, be ready…yes I insist. You owe me this, you know that."

Regina hung up with a heavy sigh then went to retrieve her coat and her keys. Taking her car she drove through the empty streets of Storybrooke thinking deeply about what she was planning. She drove over to Rumpelstiltskin's shop and parked out front. Getting out she looked around making sure no one was around before approaching the front door and knocking. A moment later Rumpelstiltskin opened the door and nodded to Regina to step inside.

"What's the emergency Regina? I was about to head to bed with Belle." Rumpel stated looking put out.

Regina ignored it getting directly to the point, "I need Athena's thread. I know you have a spool of it. I don't need all of it, just enough to make a ring."

"You're going to make Emma Swan's ring out of Athena's thread? Regina, are you mad? Why in the world would you willingly make Emma Swan completely immune to your magic? I mean I understand giving her a talisman that would protect her from dark magic but this is Athena's thread. Yes it would make Emma Swan completely immune to dark magic yet more importantly it would also make her immune to _your magic_. I know the two of you are in love but have you thought about the possibility of her turning against you at some point in the future, of you needing that very magic to stay alive. If you do this you would be condemning yourself, you know that."

"Yes I do." Regina admitted with a heavy sigh. "I already gave Emma my heart, now I'm going to do it literally. And besides you forget it's not Emma we have to worry about, it's me. I won't allow myself the chance to hurt her. Go get the thread."

"This will be your undoing Regina." Rumpelstiltskin stated giving Regina a loaded look.

"I'm already undone. This is to protect who I love. Go get the thread." Regina insisted and Rumpel walked off to retrieve the thread.

Rumpel disappeared in the back of his shop for a long moment while Regina waited patiently thinking about Emma. When Rumpel returned he had a blue velvet bag that he handed over.

"Regina I implore you to reconsider. You don't need to give Emma an enchanted ring. She's already proposed you have her you don't need to do this. "

"It's not about that. It's about protecting her, protecting the one I love. Thank you Rumpelstiltskin." Regina replied nodding to him once then turning to leave right away.

Driving home Regina repeatedly touched the pouch in her pocket making sure it was still there. Once home Regina checked on Henry then Emma making sure both were asleep. Assured she would not be disturbed Regina returned to the library and shut the door. Walking over to her desk along the far wall she pulled out the velvet pouch setting it down then took off her coat setting it aside. Sitting down Regina opened a drawer in the desk pulling out a pair of steel scissors, she used the tool to cut off a length of her own hair setting it next to the pouch. Putting the scissors away Regina unbuttoned her shirt leaving it open she picked up the pouch pulling out a tiny spool of sparkling silver thread, gently pulling off four finger lengths of the thread and used her magic to sever it from the rest of the spool.

Taking her hair Regina twisted it around the thread while murmuring a chant making the hair glow orange and the silver glow green. Once all the hair was wrapped around the thread Regina formed it into a loop then used her magic to levitate it in front of her. One big deep breath and Regina plunged her hand into her own chest ripping out her own heart. She didn't want to look yet she was compelled. The last time Regina looked at her own heart it was three fourths black, now it was half and half. To see the difference was a huge relief and brought tears to her eyes.

Using her teeth Regina nipped at her own heart tearing off a thin thread of glowing red. Regina used her free hand to take the glowing thread and add it to the floating ring. Putting her heart back in her chest with a wince Regina focused on the ring, using her magic and more murmured chanting Regina bound the three elements together into a single band of sparkling silver speckled with gold.

Taking the ring Regina put it in a white ring box and slipped it in her pocket. She locked the doors checking the house before going to bed. Regina changed into her sleep clothes, left the box on the nightstand and curled up next to Emma falling asleep immediately. The spell took a lot out of her and she was going to need time to regain her strength. However when the sun rose and Emma woke up, Regina was still drained and looked a little sick. Emma made Regina go back to bed and hovered worried for an hour before Henry made her leave Regina to rest.

Emma wasn't good at waiting and ended up pacing through the first level of the house. Talking out loud Emma tried to figure out what was wrong with Regina and when she could have fallen ill. Henry finally put an end to the pacing after an hour by suggesting.

"Mom! Stop, you're going to wear a path in the floor. Come on let's go deliver some of these pies for mom."

"I don't want to leave your mother alone especially if she's sick." Emma protested.

"Mom said she needed the counter space. And we won't be gone that long. Come on!" Henry pushed and kept pushing till Emma gave in.

Loading up Regina's car with pies Emma and Henry started at the south end of town and worked their way up delivering pies to those who helped contribute to the ring. Everyone accepted their pies with great enthusiasm and more well wishes. It took a few trips and a few hours but Emma and Henry managed to deliver all the pies that Regina made the day before. They stopped off at Grannies to grab lunch before heading back to the house. Henry went to eat in the TV room while Emma went to check on Regina. Emma kicked off her boots before walking into their bedroom, opening the door slowly and quietly she peeked in to see Regina still lying in bed asleep.

Going in and shutting the door Emma walked over to the bed climbing in and wrapping her arms around Regina snuggling close. The brunette sighed with pleasure pulling Emma closer.

"Where did you guys go?" Regina whispered her eyes still closed.

"To hand out your pies and say thank you to everyone. You needed the counter space." Emma replied laying small kisses on Regina's shoulder and neck.

"That was nice of you, thank you Emma."

"Thank Henry it was his idea. I think he wanted me to stop hovering."

Regina chuckled rolling over in Emma's arms till she was facing the blonde and could press her face to Emma's chest.

"I thought it was cute." Regina mumbled.

"Are you going tell me what happened? You weren't sick last night." Emma asked gently.

"I'm just worn out."

"From what?" Emma asked worried.

Regina could hear the worry in Emma's tone, still not opening her eyes Regina kissed Emma's chest and replied in a tired sigh.

"I made you something."

"You did? What?" Emma asked pulling back trying to see Regina's face.

"On the nightstand."

Emma twisted to look at the nightstand behind her and finally noticed the small white box. Instantly Emma realized what Regina had done and why she was so tired. Emma looked at the box then back down at the woman in her arms and her worry remained.

"Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Why did the magic take so much of you this time? What did you do?" Emma asked in voice barely above a whisper.

Regina never planned on telling Emma exactly what she had done yet in this moment she was too tired to think clearly and answered honestly.

"Made you something special, something powerful and binding. I had to use pieces of myself…will need some time to get my strength back."

"Pieces of yourself?"

"Um hum my hair…my heart…my essences to bind it."

Emma was greatly alarmed by this information; she moved and scooted down till she was face to face with Regina. Reaching up to gently caress Regina's cheek Emma gazed into the brunette's face asking softly.

"Why?"

"To protect you. To always protect you. Love you, can't lose you." Regina whispered.

Tears pooled in the back of Emma's eyes and she smiled sweetly, leaning down she gently kissed Regina on the lips. Emma concentrated as she kissed Regina, glowing white blue in the effort as she poured her magic into the brunette with healing intent and slowly the magic absorbed into Regina energizing her. When Emma broke the kiss Regina was back to her normal self.

"What was that for?" Regina asked climbing on top of Emma straddling her hips.

"I don't like it when you're not yourself."

"I just needed to rest. You didn't need to do that." Regina tried to point out, yet her smile remained. It was very sweet of Emma to do what she did.

"Yes I did. Now are you ready to put that ring on my finger?" Emma asked changing subjects.

"Yes!" Regina said with excitement leaning over picking up the ring box.

Opening it with a flourish Regina pulled out the ring and showed it to Emma before gesturing for Emma's hand which Emma offered as she commented.

"I love it Regina. It's beautiful. What type of metal is it?"

"It's made of magic metal called Athena's thread. It cannot be destroyed by any element; it can only be harmed by the both of us."

"And it'll protect me?"

"Yes against all dark magic."

"Wow. Regina…this is…big."

"Yes." Regina replied slipping the ring on Emma's finger.

They both smiled brightly for a long moment. Emma wanted to ask a question instead Regina kissed her words away and nothing more was said till Henry politely knocked on their bedroom door letting Emma know it was time to get ready to head over to Snow and Charming's for Sunday dinner. Henry was happy to see Regina back on her feet looking normal ready to go with them. Neither of them said a word to Henry about where Emma's ring came from.

Dinner at Snow and Charming's was nice, Snow made a roast and conversation was natural for once instead of stilted and uncomfortable. Emma took it a good sign and boasted as they left that it was the best Sunday dinner yet. Regina didn't like being around Snow or Charming yet she understood what they meant to Emma and Henry. So she vowed to put on her best face around them and be on her best behavior though she found it extremely difficult to cut back on the sarcastic comments.

The next morning was business as usual with Henry heading back to school, Emma back to the Sheriff's station and Regina back to the Mayor's office. Emma went out to greet the latest batch of newcomers from FTL with Red while Charming remained at the station. Regina spent the morning with Belle and Grumpy planning out a new residential area at the edge of town. They hoped to put up a small apartment complex to house new residents. They needed to start expansion before spring if they wanted it done by fall.

At noon Belle, Grumpy and Regina closed the office to head over to Granny's for lunch on foot. They spotted Emma parked at the end of the street, she was talking to Anton. Regina brightened the moment she spotted the blonde, Belle saw it and laughed teasing Regina. At Grannies Snow stepped outside with the Blue Fairy they were in the midst of a serious conversation as they headed out toward the street.

Thunder cracked the sky went dark and a black whirlwind formed in the middle of the street in front of Grannies, a figure dressed in black wearing a large hood and mask that covered the face leapt out of the whirlwind pulling out a sword that glistened under the flashes of lightning. The figure ran straight for Snow and the Blue Fairy raising the sword up ready to strike. Time seemed to slow down for those watching as the Blue Fairy leapt in the path of the attacker protecting Snow and taking a sword to chest. The Blue Fair was cut in half the masked attacker pushed the body aside and grabbed Snow binding her with a blue glowing rope then took Snow disappearing into the black whirlwind.

The moment the figure jumped out of the whirlwind toward Snow, Emma took off in a sprint toward them, on the other side of the street Regina and Grumpy took off running just as quickly and all of them failed. The whirlwind and the weather disappeared seconds before they reached it. Emma and Grumpy both screamed "No!" at the same time. Regina was stunned silent. Then they all turned to look at the body of the Blue Fairy both halves gushing blood onto Grannies sidewalk.

Time sped back up and suddenly everything seemed to be happening all at once. Granny called Charming, everyone in town was alerted to what happened and everyone came in looking for answers. Regina had the Blue Fairy's body bagged and taken to the morgue, then helped Emma search for clues to the attacker and where it originated from. Charming was completely distraught and out of his mind with worry. Henry was with Archie when they found the note taped to Snow and Charming's door. It was made of parchment and sealed with a symbol of two interlocked crowns in gray blue wax. Henry took it to Emma and Charming immediately.

Regina and Rumpelstiltskin opened the note together at Regina's insistence, even forcing Emma to keep Charming back in case the note was booby-trapped. It wasn't yet what it said shocked everyone.

_**Snow White is a dead woman unless you get the Evil Queen to return the Yellow Dragon Tear candle. I'll be waiting to make the exchange in the place where this all began. You have three days.**_

Charming immediately began plans to return to FTL getting in an argument with Emma over acting to rash while Rumpelstiltskin looking a little ill pulled Regina aside getting into an argument of their own.

"Tell me you don't actually have the Yellow Dragon Tear candle Regina. Tell me you're not that dumb to have a weapon like that lying around unattended!"

Regina glared at him and he hissed through gritted teeth. "What were you thinking?"

"Keep your voice down! It was back up plan in case the curse didn't work." Regina admitted glancing around nervously; she didn't want the others to overhear them it would be a lot to explain.

"Regina! That candle would kill everyone in the realm, no place would be safe! That's suicide." Rumpelstiltskin growled through gritted teeth.

"I know! Now shut it! I'll take care of it!" Regina growled right back glaring at Rumpel hard.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Use it to get Snow back then destroy it or hide it where no one can find it. I wouldn't use it now." Regina insisted and Rumpel glared at her with a look that made it clear he didn't believe her.

"Somehow I don't believe you dearie. You may have changed over these last few months but not enough to be trusted with something like this."

"I'm not going alone! And no one is asking you!" Regina growled back.

"Regina have you forgotten how much weaker you are now? Without those hearts you are not as strong as you used to be. How do you plan on protecting yourself while you're there?"

"I'm stronger with Emma at my side. I don't need the hearts." Regina insisted and Rumpel laughed at her.

"You know they say love makes a person dumb and I'm going to have to agree with them. You've gone soft Regina and you've lost your mind."

"I don't need your opinion, if you're not here to help what are you doing here?" Regina asked glaring at him.

"I'm here to help Belle." Rumpelstiltskin replied with a sneer.

"Then go help Belle." Regina shot back with a matching sneer walking away and over to Emma and Charming interrupting the father daughter argument.

Charming wanted to rush off and Emma wanted him to stop and think, their argument ended the moment Regina cut in telling them.

"There's no way to reach the candle without me physically there. I have to go."

"No!" Emma instantly protested while Charming nodded agreeing. "Okay we leave immediately."

"No! No! No!" Emma shouted.

"I have to go Emma. There is no other way." Regina said looking Emma in the eyes.

"It's too dangerous for you to go back there. What if you get caught by people there who don't know how you've changed? I'm not risking it.." Emma insisted.

"There's no other way to get the candle and that's what's going to get Snow back."

"Then I'm going with you." Emma stated nodding her head and now Charming was interrupting.

"Emma! Snow is my wife, I'll go rescue her."

"Dad that's sweet and all but if rescuing mom takes Regina going back to Fairy Tale Land then I'm going with her. And if I'm going then we need you to stay here and keep Storybrooke safe. With the fields producing lots of beans and regular traffic from FTL coming in every week we need someone in charge taking care of the town and everyone in it. Things can't shut down if one of us takes off. Real towns don't work like that. We all have too much responsibility to disregard anything."

Regina immediately relaxed a little liking that idea much better than heading out with just Charming. Of course Charming didn't like that idea and spends another hour arguing with Emma about it. Eventually he gave in letting Emma and Regina go in his place. Once that was settled they had to break the news to Henry. He didn't like it.

"Mom you shouldn't go back there. It's too dangerous." Henry begged Regina.

"I agree with you but there's no other way to save Snow. I have to go." Regina pointed out and Emma added. "I promise I'm going to keep her safe Henry. I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

"It's too dangerous." Henry insisted.

"Henry, you need to trust your mother and me." Regina began then went on to say, "We make a great team and we're going to rescue Snow and bring everyone home safe and sound. Even if we get into trouble we'll have each other to get us out of it. Would it make you feel better if you could see us, check in on us?"

"Yes."

"Here." Regina reached into her coat pocket pulling out a double sided compact mirror and enchanting it.

"Now you can see the both of us even if we're not together. Does this help?" Regina asked handing it over to Henry.

"Yes mom, thank you! Please be safe, don't take any chances." Henry begged and all Regina and Emma could do was hug their son and promise him they'd try.

Henry opted to stay with Charming while they were gone and supplies were gathered. Rumpel supplied Regina with a few helpful magic items from his store including a few items meant to cloak her appearance, while Emma made sure to take with them a good supply of magic beans. They both changed into jeans and boots making sure to grab a thick warm jacket as well. Red arrived ready to leave she had searched Storybrooke for any signs of Snow and found none. Red knew Snow must have been taken to another realm and got ready. Emma pulled Red aside to speak privately, she was blunt and to the point.

"Ruby you got to tell me the truth. Why are you volunteering?"

"Two reasons Emma. First, Snow is my best friend and there's nothing I wouldn't do for her. You need me to help find her. And second I need to get out of Storybrooke for a little while, you know why."

"Okay. We leave in two hours."

Everyone gathered at the edge of town to see Emma, Regina and Red off. Charming was there along with everyone left on the town council, Rumpelstiltskin, Hook and a handful more. Emma and Regina said goodbye to Henry. Red said goodbye to Granny and purposely didn't speak to Belle as she joined Regina and Emma at the edge of town. Emma noticed it and she noticed how hurt Belle looked because of it.

At the stroke of ten Emma pulled out a magic bean and while holding Regina's hand she threw it opening a portal. Emma and Regina led the way with Red one step behind them. In a moment they were gone and the portal was closed.

"Alright, we need to stay on alert. We need to get the word out and start doing regular patrols till they return with my wife. No one else is getting kidnapped and we have a funeral to plan." Charming ordered and a number of Storybrooke residents jumped into action.

Emma, Regina and Red stepped out of the portal into Fairy Tale Land to see the midmorning sun shining brightly through the trees. They stumbled on the different ground and took a moment to regain their footing. Red dropped her bag and took a big sniff of the air, Regina stumbled forward a few steps then stopped kneeling down placing both hands on the ground. Emma stumbled right behind her confused about what she was doing, once the dizziness passed she stood upright asking.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my bearings." Regina answered her entire demeanor changing.

Red's was changing as well, the variety of scents passing by distracted Red who couldn't help but grin and comment. "I can't believe I'm home."

"So you know where we are?" Emma asked Red.

"Yes."

"Good. Regina are you ready to head out?" Emma asked offering her hand out to the brunette.

"One moment." Regina replied taking out a dark blue ribbon with gold threads at each end along with a ratty thread bare light brown cloak.

"What's all that? Is that what Rumpelstiltskin gave you?"

"They're cloaking items. The ribbon will change my appearance to strangers and the cloak will hide me from anyone watching or waiting for me."

"I don't like this Regina. I don't think you need it." Emma said getting worked up about it.

Regina knew why Emma didn't like it, they had many conversations in bed over the last few months about moving on from being the Evil Queen. Emma didn't want Regina to hide and Regina just didn't want to die by vigilante justice no matter how well deserved it would be.

"I think I do." Regina countered.

"Why? With the traffic flowing between Storybrooke and this place more and more people are learning you're not the person you were before." Emma pointed out.

"Yes that may be true Emma however that doesn't mean everyone has forgiven me. I don't want to cause any alarms and I would like to travel freely and not constantly watching my back. If any of the kingdoms has risen back up since you've been in Storybrooke they would have just cause to arrest me and execute me and there would be nothing you or Red or even I could do about it. Please Emma do not argue with me about this. I'm asking you to trust me. Yes or no Emma, which is it?"

Emma looked pissed and her frown was huge yet she still answered. "Yes."

"Good." Regina replied wrapping the ribbon around her head like a stylish headband.

Emma thought it looked sexy on Regina then the brunette wrapped the ratty cloak over her shoulders over her dark leather jacket and still thought Regina looked sexy.

"Geeze, I've got it bad." Emma mumbled to herself trying to shake the heady thoughts of sex from her mind.

Red laughed and agreed. Emma looked surprised till Red simply tapped her own nose and shrugged. Emma blushed.

"What?" Regina asked not catching on and Emma was quick to shake her head no then change the subject.

"Nothing. Hey we should get going."

"Alright." Regina replied nodding and adjusting the cloak one last time.

They started off on foot heading north toward where Regina's old castle which used to be. The note had said where it all began and if it was between Regina and Snow it would have to be those lands. As they walked Emma asked Regina if she had any ideas who could be behind this. Regina was honest it shocked Red.

"I've hurt so many people Emma. It could be anyone. I was the monster in the darkness for many people."

"Well what about that candle. You told me it's a weapon, how many people would have known about it? Known that you had it?" Emma asked trying to move on from Regina reflecting on who she used to be. Regina dwelling on those thoughts was never a good idea.

"Only a handful of servants would have known I had it, only a few people even know what it is."

"What sort of weapon is it?" Emma asked.

"One that destroys everything." Regina said grimly.

"Like a town? A city?" Emma asked frowning.

"Like an entire realm." Regina replied unable to look at Emma or Red, she kept her eyes on the ground.

"Why do you have a weapon like that Regina?" Red asked horrified.

"You don't want to know." Regina replied frowning.

"Well I do! Why Regina?" Emma demanded forcing Regina to stop and look her in the eyes.

"It was back up okay." Regina confessed tears welling up. "In case the curse didn't work. I was…desperate. I…I don't have any intention of using it now or in the future. If I can't destroy it, I'm going to hide it so no one else can ever use it. Not here or any other realm."

Red had nothing to say and walked ahead to get some distance between them. Emma frowned then closed the distance between them and gently forced Regina to look at her.

"I love you Regina. And I'll help you and support you in any way I can." Emma told her then kissed her softly on the lips.

Emma gave Regina an encouraging smile then took the brunette's hand and gently tugged her forward getting them moving again. Nothing more was said for over an hour as they walked, each woman was lost in her own mind thinking about being in Fairy Tale Land and what that meant for each of them.

By late afternoon they had passed by two villages, they all realized things in Fairy Tale Land were getting better. Even more so since the last time Emma had been there. Villages of all sizes were beginning to pop up along with markets and shops. People were returning to their lives and rebuilding despite the ongoing rampant dangers. It was heartening to see it.

As the sun started to set they came across a village of good size. Then to their collective surprise they recognized a shop keeper as they passed.

"Emma! Red! Hello!"

"Curtis? Wow, I never thought I'd run into you here." Emma replied greeting Curtis a short stocky man with curly blonde hair.

Emma hugged him as did Red, Regina smiled at him but remained a little back. Curtis had been a garbage man in Storybrooke and when it was possible to return to Fairy Tale Land he was one of the first to make the jump. It seems he had done well for himself in that time. Curtis invited the three of them to join him for diner and stay the night in his home. Relieved they would not have to sleep outside Emma quickly accepted.

"I thought you'd want to keep going." Regina asked pulling Emma aside.

"We need to find out what's going on in this land. We've got two more days to get there. We need to know what we're up against." Emma pointed out and both Regina and Red nodded in agreement.

They helped Curtis close up his shop then met his wife Sarah. Once inside Curtis's home Regina felt comfortable enough to remove the headband revealing herself to Curtis and his wife. Curtis was delighted to see her, Sarah was frightened having recognized the Evil Queen till Curtis explained this was Mayor Mills the one he spoke of. Sarah had a difficult time reconciling that the Evil Queen was also the generous woman who ran Storybrooke. Regina kept her distance to be polite, it made a difference allowing Sarah to feel more comfortable around them all.

They ate a simple dinner of stew and bread with fresh mead. After they shared more mead by the fire as they got caught up with Curtis sharing news about the land.

"Do you get many people from Storybrooke coming through Curtis?" Red asked.

"A few, the lands north of this town are still wild and too dangerous to settle. Most people stay south. The last person from Storybrooke who came through was Baelfire."

"Baelfire? When was that?" Emma asked, last she heard he left for Italy not FTL.

"He's supposed to be in Rome. Rumpelstiltskin went to visit him recently." Red commented looking confused.

Now Regina was confused and intrigued she asked Curtis. "When did Baelfire come through?"

"A week ago. He didn't even stop to talk, mumbled something about being on a schedule as he rushed through." Curtis replied then added with grim shake of his head. "I didn't even get a chance to warn him about all the dark soldier activity in the northern lands."

"What dark soldier activity? Curtis what has been going on up north?" Emma asked bluntly.

"Not long after I returned, maybe a week after I married Sarah. A shadow fell upon the land. Stories of children being snatched from their bed in the middle of the night. Stories of families and men along the fringe of the new settlements being attacked by soldiers in all black. A man who escaped the clutches of the soldiers said this new evil has taken up residence in the Evil Queen's castle. Regular folk think the placed is cursed and won't go near it. When torches were spotted inside word spread quickly."

Then Curtis turned to Regina addressing her directly, "Mayor Mills you should know that someone has taken up where you left off. No one know who this person is, the emblem they use is of two crowns crossed."

"How many children have been taken? How many families have been murdered?" Regina asked looking ill and more than a little shocked.

Red was surprised by how much emotion Regina was capable of yet remained wary as she was unable to forget Regina's confession. Emma knew better, knew Regina and understood how hard she was working to stay on track, Emma didn't want Regina to lose her positive momentum; she reached out grabbing Regina's hand holding it for support.

"At least two dozen children. Five families so far. Thankfully people have stopped trying to settle those lands for now." Curtis replied.

"Why are you all here?" Sarah asked meekly finally speaking up.

"My mother Snow White was kidnapped. We were instructed to fetch something and deliver it in exchange for her life." Emma answered.

"To that person living in your castle?" Curtis asked Regina and she frowned nodding yes.

"You're here to rescue Snow White? But…you're…I don't understand." Sarah stated shaking her head and clutching it with both hands.

"Yes I was the Evil Queen, and this may mean nothing to you girl but I am not that person anymore. I will rescue Snow White because she's fiancé's mother." Regina stated.

"You have a brother Emma?" Sarah asked making Curtis and Red laugh out loud.

" Sarah, I'm engaged to Regina. See." Emma offered holding up her simple engagement band to show Sarah then she nudged Regina making her hold up her own hand showing off her ring.

"Wow, those are beautiful rings, truly made for a Queen." Sarah commented staring at Regina's ring in awe.

Emma and Regina chuckled at the innocent comment, Regina told the young woman. "Our son picked it out."

"Your son? You two have a son? Really?" Sarah asked wide eyed in total awe.

Red frowned asking, "Has any one from the different kingdoms risen up? Any princes or princess still left in the land? Any sort of leader to unify the villages? Protect the people?"

"No. No one's stood up and taken the lead, each town does what it can though it means the farms and the families in the forest have to fend for themselves. In the south it's not so bad up north it's a death sentence."

"Maybe you should try what we're doing in Storybrooke. Everyone elect a single leader of each village then have all those village leaders get together to protect the area. There's no need for royals in this land anymore." Regina bluntly stated surprising everyone.

"That's a good idea Mayor Mills, thank you." Curtis replied.

"Curtis, please call me Regina."

"Thank you Regina." Curtis replied with a small smile and a nod of his head.

Sarah started asking questions about Storybrooke with everyone taking turns answering. Later that night Red laid out in Curtis's living room by the fire while Regina and Emma took the small spare room. They lay in each other's arms talking softly about the plan for tomorrow when Emma whispered.

"I know this is hard for you being back here in these lands but I'm glad you're with me. I feel stronger when we're together. Smarter too."

Regina smiled adding, "That's only because you were listening to your parents before. They may be good people they're just not smart people."

Emma chuckled softly then fell silent a long moment.

"Who else besides you would want to hurt my mom?" Emma asked seriously.

"I don't know. I can't think of a single person from this world that had the motivation I did. Maybe Red will know. Snow's going to be okay Emma. She's strong and she's determined. She survived me going after her for years, she can handle this." Regina tried to assure Emma, the worried look on the blondes face had been there for hours.

"Why did you never outright kill her? You had the chance countless times it seems yet you never struck the final blow? Why?" Emma asked for the first time though it had crossed her mind many times she never had the courage to ask till now.

"I never really wanted to kill Snow, I thought I did for a very long time. In truth I just wanted her to hurt as much as I was hurting. Death was too easy, too quick. I didn't want her to have her happy end if I couldn't. I wanted to make her as miserable as I was."

"And now? Are you doing this for me?" Emma was blunt.

"Yes, I am doing it for you and I'm also doing it because it's the right thing to do. It's my weapon that's at stake. I should never have kept it, I should have destroyed it years ago. This is my mistake to clean up."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Emma asked curious.

"Calm only on the outside. Inside is a whole different matter. I keep swinging from wanting to burst into tears and hide where no one can find me; and with wanting to burn everything down in pure rage. The anger and darkness that gave fuel to the Evil Queen is still there Emma, it'll always be there."

"But I thought?"

"That what, when we got together it would magically vanish because of true love? I wish that were true but it's not. It's something I struggle with everyday Emma." Regina confessed wearily.

"What can I do to help make it easier? If I can't take it away at least let me be of help." Emma begged giving Regina those big puppy eyes that always made her smile.

"You already do help. You and Henry both, as long as I have the two of you I can resist the darkness inside me."

"If it ever gets to be too much you have to tell me okay?" Emma asked softly kissing Regina's cheek and lips.

Regina didn't trust herself to speak she nodded yes instead.

What Emma didn't know and what Regina didn't dare speak to her was how much she's kept bottled up over the last few months. That darkness inside Regina really was still there constantly itching for control. Emma's physical presence helped keep it pushed down, helped keep it manageable however even without feeding it, the darkness slowly grew trying to reclaim parts of Regina saved by Emma's love. Regina's greatest fear was fully becoming the Evil Queen again, in Storybrooke it was so much easier to put the past behind. Returning to Fairy Tale Land was like returning to the scene of the crime, there was nowhere to go to escape all that she'd done. Everything was a memory, a reminder of who she was just under the skin. The idea she might be rushing things with her rehabilitation, expecting too much too soon from herself kept going round her head as she fell asleep in Emma's arms.

The next morning Emma woke first to Regina thrashing in her sleep mumbling, "Daddy please help me! Daddy please!"

Regina started crying in her sleep and Emma gently shook her awake calling her name till Regina finally opened her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. It's just a dream." Emma said gently pulling Regina into a tight hug.

Regina broke down crying hugging Emma with her whole body, eventually the overwhelming emotion caused by the dream passed. When Regina could talk without breaking out into fresh tears she told Emma.

"It wasn't a dream, it was a memory."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I don't want to talk about my father, maybe once we're back in Storybrooke I'll tell you about it but not now. Not here. Okay?" Regina asked silently praying Emma would leave it at that.

"Okay." Emma agreed nodding then leaned over kissing Regina on the lips.

A loud pounding on the door startled them both and ended the quiet moment. Emma opened it to find Sarah wide eyed covered in sweat frightened out of her mind.

"Curtis needs you; he left with all the other men in the village and your friend Red. Ogre's are attacking the north boarder of the village."

Emma and Regina both scrambled to grab their things and run out. Regina threw on the cloak not having time to put on the headband she stuffed it in her pocket as she sprinted after Emma, the blonde already had her sword out ready to fight. They made it to the north end of the village in time to see two ogres smashing the village's protective wood wall and everything else it could destroy. If they made it any further into the village homes and families would be in danger. A dozen men armed with pitchforks and old swords tried attacking the ogres and were swatted away. Curtis, the only one in the group with a cross bow managed to hit the third one between the eyes killing the ogre instantly. The other two ogres noticed and went after Curtis.

In a moment of panic Regina quickly grabbed Emma's hand and used her girlfriend as a magical boost to poof Curtis away to a spot behind them were it was safe and at the same time force the two attacking ogres back. Emma caught on sheathed her sword and together they used their magic to stop both ogres in their tracks. Holding onto each other tight both women focused their magic using it with surgical precision decapitating one ogre then severing the other ogre in half. Blood, bone and pieces of ogre were scattered everywhere covering the grass, the trees and the ground beneath their feet.

Regina used magic to shield them from the blast of gore and frowned with disgust at the mess. She waved her hand and set it all aflame leaving only the ogre bodies behind. The magic fire burned the gore without spreading though it did nothing to mask the horrible dead ogre stench now wafting from the pieces strewn about.

Curtis and the men of the village watched all of it happen in awe. Then one of the other village men recognized Regina.

"It's the Queen! The Queen has returned!"

"But she saved us! Can it be the same woman?"

"The Queen saved Curtis, she saved us all!"

"Have you come to save us Queen Regina?" One man asked with such hope in his eyes it even startled Emma.

Regina stood there stunned as more questions were thrown at her, eyes wide she panicked backing up only to get yanked back into place by Emma who refused to relinquish her grip on the brunette's hand.

"Hey! Back off and quiet down!" Emma ordered and Curtis jumped in holding up his hands to the other villagers.

"Please give her space. Let her speak!" Curtis begged and other men quieted down.

Emma kept a firm grip on Regina's hand and was very surprised when the regal posture popped out as did the firm commanding voice.

"I've come to rescue Snow White. She was taken by the new evil plaguing this land. I will find this evil and vanquish it. Then I will return to my new home. I will help all of you as best I can but the time of monarchies is over. You don't need King's to lead you, just someone smart with a plan."

"What are you saying? We've all been waiting for someone to take up the crown again, to lead us!" One of the village men protested.

"I'm saying the people of this land don't need kings and queens, they need to work together and do for themselves." Regina insisted giving them all a hard glare.

"Why would the Evil Queen return if not to reclaim the land, the people?" Another man asked showing his anger toward her.

Emma glared at the man for his unconscious threatening gesture, Regina glared even harder at the man replying with an icy tone.

"My motivations are of no concern to you. All you need know is that I'm here to rescue Snow White destroy the evil terrorizing this land and then I'm leaving. You all wish to see the return of rule that kept you subservient, kept you slaves to masters who did not care for your protection, your health or your wellbeing? You all were nothing more to the various kings and Queens of this land than fodder for war and labor to do the work for them, a means to end. They cared nothing for you! It was all a lie. Chess pieces to be pushed around and used, all acceptable losses, nothing more."

Regina let go of Emma's hand stepping forward toward the village men, Emma was stunned to see Queen Regina speaking that regal attitude was bone deep.

"You would all give me the right to do as I please no matter my intentions. That blind devotion will get all of you killed and doom your children to servitude. The old ways of doing things are over embrace it! I know how scary change can be, do not be afraid _this_ change is good. Take the opportunity to do for yourselves. Open your eyes and see the world for what it really is and see the chance in front of you as a new beginning."

"You are not the Evil Queen." One man muttered looking confused.

"I _was_ the Evil Queen, now I'm trying to be more." Regina admitted then turned and walked away heading back to Curtis house.

When Regina was out of ear shot one of the men asked, "Can we trust what the Evil Queen says? This could be trick?"

The men of the village turned to Emma looking at her with questions they didn't know how to ask. Curtis sensing this finally introduced Emma to the rest of his friends.

"I think it's time you all met Snow White's daughter. Everyone this Emma Swan, Emma these are the men of my village."

"Snow White's daughter? Wow, you've grown up. I remember hearing about your mother's pregnancy right before the curse struck." The man standing next to Curtis commented making Emma smile uncomfortably.

"In every realm but here time kept moving on. It's been twenty nine years since then. Many things have changed." Emma stated with hard look then added with a sigh. "If you're curious about the rest ask Curtis. He knows what happened and how we got here."

"Princess Emma." A few of the men whispered with one even kneeling down.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's just Emma. Please get up and don't bow, that's weird." Emma rushed over making the man get back on his feet.

They noticed a number of women and children heading down the street to see the dead ogres. Red was with them, looking concerned everyone could smell death on the air then she calmed when she spotted Emma and Curtis and the other men all alive.

"Everyone's fine in the village. Any one hurt here?" Red asked Emma.

"No. Everyone's okay here. Hey, let's grab some supplies then head out. I don't want to fall behind any more than we have." Emma said to Red who nodded walking back to the house right away.

Emma turned to Curtis asking. "We need to leave; will you be okay cleaning this up?"

Curtis nodded then offered his hand to Emma. "It was good to see you all, thank you for helping with the ogres."

"Glad we were here to help." Emma replied.

"Be careful Emma and good luck on your journey."

"Thank you Curtis. We'll stop in on our way out."

Emma shook his hand one more time then headed back down the road to Curtis's house to get Red and Regina. Red was ready to leave and was thanking Sarah; Regina looked incredibly distracted and waited off to the side away from everyone else. Emma thanked Sarah for her hospitality then nodded to Red that they were leaving. Walking by Regina Emma didn't say a word instead she silently offered her hand which Regina took with a small grateful smile.

The trio walked out of the village heading north, Sarah had given Red breakfast for the three of them. A light meal of cheese, fruit and bread, they ate as they walked. Red walked ahead checking their path and making sure they were going in the right direction, she also wanted to give the couple some space. The dark look in Regina's face was much too reminiscent of the woman she used to be and it made Red very uncomfortable.

When Red walked ahead Emma sighed and glanced at Regina for the tenth time in the last ten minutes. When they were still enemies Emma could read Regina pretty well, when their relationship developed into friendship reading the complicated brunette became second nature. As lovers Emma was so in tune to Regina she could literally sense changes in the brunette's mood without even looking. All of Regina's moods and emotions were reflected through her magic, and Emma could _feel_ the difference. Emma learned what those differences meant and used them to her advantage…till now.

Dark angry energy was rolling off Regina in waves. The conflict within her that was always present had been gaining strength since their arrival and being in the Enchanted Forest was not helping. Emma could feel Regina trying to fight it yet the anger was sneaky and seeping in fast twisting Regina's thoughts.

When Emma began to feel the dark energy transferring to her through hand holding Emma pulled Regina to as stop and reflexively froze time.

"Alright time out!" Emma announced breaking the silence.

"What is it?" Regina asked finally snapping back to the moment.

"I can feel that you know, there's no hiding it from me. Was it always like this for you here?" Emma asked perplexed.

The blondes concern sapped the lingering aggravation allowing her to momentarily push it all aside. Regina closed her eyes for a long pause gathering herself mentally she opened her eyes nodding yes.

"I never realized how much of a fight it constantly was. Back then I would just give in to it, wallow in it. I'm trying really hard Emma not to slip into old habits."

Emma smiled warmly at Regina gently pulling her close, "I know that and I'm here for you. But if that's not enough or if I'm not standing next to you to kiss those thoughts away I want you to look down at your hand."

Regina looked down at her hands and remembered the large sparkling engagement ring she was wearing, looking at it made her smile.

"No matter how this place makes you feel that ring is proof of how much I love you, how much Henry loves you and how much the people of Storybook care about you. Proof you are not that person anymore."

"Thank you Emma, for reminding me." Regina replied unshed tears in her voice.

Emma gave her a warm encouraging smile and kissed her on the lips making Regina's smile grow. Offering her hand to Regina again the brunette took it and they started walking again unfreezing time.

They fell silent again as they walked and Red had no idea they stopped in the first place. It was almost noon when Red suddenly stopped them and began sniffing the air with great intent. Regina was the first to break the silence asking.

"What is it Red?"

"I caught Snow's scent but it's mixed with…troll." Red answered.

"What does that mean?" Emma asked worried.

"Snow's scent isn't as strong as the trolls, I think she was brought through here not that long ago. The troll scent is…very strong. They must be nearby." Red explained pulling out a dagger the length of her arm.

Regina followed Red's lead trusting the wolf's nose arming herself with a fireball. Emma froze waiting for the attack hand on the handle of her sword. Then they heard the commotion, their eyes seeking out the source of the frightening sound to see a wave of black heading there way, a wall as long as the eye could see. As the wall pushed closer the snarling mass of green skinned yellow fanged black fur clad creatures running toward them. For one long moment all three women considered standing and fighting till they realized there were too many trolls to count. They were severely outnumbered.

"We need to run, there's too many of them!" Red shouted slowly backing up her fear apparent.

"Wait! I've got an idea." Regina called out releasing the fireball at the trolls grabbing Emma's hand and rushing over to Red.

Regina held onto Emma tight and almost tackled Red trying to get them out of there in a hurry poofing them out of the enchanted forest and away from the army of troll's seconds before the trolls reached them. When they landed Red tipped over on weak legs falling to her knees while Emma held onto Regina with a death grip.

"You have to warn me when you do that!" Emma commented blinking and trying to get her bearing back, traveling via smoke always made her so dizzy.

"When I have time to warn you I will. Okay?" Regina replied sarcastically.

"Hey, guys…where are we?" Red asked suddenly looking behind them with wide frightened eyes.

Emma turned around spotted the massive mountain of a castle and mumbled, "Whoa!"

"This is Rumpelstiltskin's castle." Regina commented her decent mood vanishing.

"Regina how far away did you take us?" Emma asked looking out and not seeing the village they had left that morning or any recognizable landmarks.

"We're less than a day's ride to my castle from here." Regina replied looking really distracted.

"Your _old_ castle." Emma corrected giving Regina a worried look and when Regina glanced back at the blonde it was with an expression of the old Mayor Mills.

Nervous and worried yet not wanting to make a fuss about it in front of Red, Emma walked over to Regina gently took her face with both hands kissing her for a long intense moment. Emma could feel how tense Regina was and slowly as Emma persisted with the kiss not letting go till Regina fully relaxed.

"What was that for?" Regina asked blinking and looking happily stunned by the kiss.

"You seemed tense. I thought that would help." Emma replied with humble shrug.

Regina smiled shyly and nodded, "Thank you Emma that did help."

Red watched the little display with a small envious smile and then she thought of Belle and got mad again. Red walked away not paying attention to where she was going and walked right into an arrow aimed at her face.

"Shit!" Red exclaimed jumped back away from the arrow point.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A rough looking man asked.

"My name is Ruby and we're here running from an army of trolls." Red explained in a rush.

A moment later Emma and Regina noticed the man holding Red hostage and before Emma could even speak Regina used her magic to disarm the man and fling him back away from Red.

"Regina! That wasn't necessary, what if he's friendly?" Emma pointed out and Regina smirked with a bored shrug commenting. "I didn't kill him. I only made sure he wasn't going to kill us."

Red smiled grateful to be included in that statement, then before they could move a dozen more men suddenly appeared with one man in Asian armor pointing a long sword in Red's face forcing all three woman to raise their hands then as everyone took a moment to breathe the man in the Asian armor pulled back his sword.

"Emma?" A woman's voice asked, the Asian amore clad warrior put away their sword and pulled off their helmet revealing Mulan which surprised both Red and Regina.

"Mulan!" Emma replied immediately relieved, she put her hands down and walked over.

A tall handsome man in a green cloak pushed his way forward demanding, "What's going on here!"

"Robin this is Emma Swan. Emma this is Robin Hood and his merry men." Mulan said making the introductions.

Emma offered her hand out to Robin who took it giving her an odd look. Then when he obviously eyed out Emma's companions Emma made the rest of the introductions.

"Robin…Hood…Okay sure. Well Robin this is my friend Ruby or as most like to call her Red. And this is my fiancé Regina. Guys this is Robin…Hood."

"Call me Robin."

Red smiled warmly offering her hand to the man and he shook it with a smile. Regina removed her headband glaring at Robin a little, her mind deep in thought till she caught Emma looking at her strangely and she snapped out it. Politely smiling Regina offered her hand like a lady and Robin's whole face brightened and he immediately bowed to kiss it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Regina." Robin stated with a charming smile.

Regina didn't reply instead she smiled tightly while watching him closely with hard eyes. Robin then introduced his men including the one Regina almost knocked unconscious. Once everyone knew each other's name Robin's men went back to what they were doing while Robin lingered behind as Mulan caught up with Emma.

"I never thought I'd see you back in these lands again Emma. What brought you here this time?" Mulan asked.

"Snow was kidnapped out of Storybrooke and brought here. We've been able to figure out the person behind it is also the person terrifying everyone here."

"We think it's the Evil Queen returned. Though the emblem is slightly different the soldiers wear her colors, though we've not spotted her yet." Robin offered and Mulan nodded in agreement.

Regina rolled her eyes very sarcastically at Robin and turned walking away with a heavy sigh. Red glanced nervously between Emma and Regina then turned to Robin correcting him.

"It wasn't the Evil Queen. Someone else is behind this."

"How do you know? And who else would take up residence in such a cursed castle? The Evil Queen was the heart of darkness in this land, so dark even the Dark one himself feared her. Who else could it be?" Robin insisted.

Emma burst out laughing confusing everyone but Red and Regina who still had her back turned to them. Mulan looked at Emma in complete confusion.

"The Evil Queen is not behind this." Emma stated with a big grin once she could breathe again.

"How do you know?" Robin pushed and Emma's smile turned into a smirk.

"Because you ignorant fool, the Evil Queen's been in another realm this whole time." Regina commented finally turning around and showing her annoyance.

"This is the Evil Queen we are speaking of, that does not prove anything." Robin insisted making Emma, Red and Regina roll their eyes sarcastically.

"Okay if you don't believe them; believe me. The Evil Queen was with me this whole time, and no before you ask she never took off for a side trip over here to terrorize the populace." Emma stated firmly.

"Could it be the Queen's mother? We have not seen Cora since you left with Snow." Mulan asked.

"No…the Evil Queen's mother is dead." Regina commented her whole face twisting in pain and regret.

Emma reached out wrapping one arm around Regina holding her with concerned expression, the stoic brunette took a deep breath shutting her eyes for a moment gathering her strength all while Robin and Mulan looked at them both with questions.

"Look I'm only going to say this once. The person behind this new evil is not the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen doesn't even exist anymore, she's a different person now. So please drop it."

"Why? What do you care of the Evil Queen? And how can you be so sure of something like that?" Mulan asked genuinely confused.

"I know what the Evil Queen is doing, has been doing and what she will do because I'm going to marry her." Emma said growling in frustration.

"What!" Mulan and Robin both replied wide eyed in total shock.

Red giggled watching it unfold.

"Have you gone mad girl?" Robin asked looking horrified, and Red burst out laughing.

Emma thought about it for a second and nodded her head adding, "A little apparently."

"Emma!" Regina finally rejoined the conversation playfully smacking Emma on the arm.

"Wait…are you…no…you can't be…wait…are you?" Robin stumbled over his words finally piecing together who the woman standing in front of him was.

"The Evil Queen…Regina. Oh." Robin stammered turning pale.

And finally Regina smiled laughing as she slipped an arm around Emma's waist. "That reaction Emma…I worked hard for that and I have to admit. It still makes me smile."

Emma grinned and gave her girlfriend a knowing look of amusement. Emma liked that Regina kept her edge, it made her who she was, who Emma fell in love with.

"Wait…Emma did you say Regina was your fiancée and that you're going to marry her? What about Neal? Did he not make it to Neverland?" Mulan asked with curiosity.

"Oh he did. Emma's moved on to much better…things." Regina said in a low rather husky dangerous voice that did naughty things to Emma's libido.

Emma loved the possessive tone to Regina' words, she smiled shyly nodding yes as she explained.

"Neal and were over a long time ago. I was glad he survived but we'll never get together like that."

"How did…_this_ happen?" Mulan asked stepping a little closer, her eyes bright with curiosity and what looked like to the women paying attention—hope.

"Regina and I set aside our differences to rescue our son, we found we worked well together and when we returned to Storybrooke I moved into her house to be close to my son. A month later we both realized how we felt about each other and took the leap—together."

"Wow. The Evil Queen and the Savior. Wow." Mulan sighed a little misty eyed.

"Everyone in town thought they were already together when they came back from Neverland. Both acting like an old married couple right from the start and chasing off anyone who looked at the other person twice." Red commented.

Regina smirked trying not to laugh and Emma rolled her eyes changing the subject.

"Hey Robin want to show us around. And I think we should discuss the person living in Regina's old castle. I want to know everything."

"Okay." Robin agreed still looking a little stunned yet he seemed to take Mulan's lead and gesturing for Emma and Regina to walk with him.

Mulan silently motioned to Red to stay behind and when they were alone she asked. "Tell me more? How did everyone react when they found out about them?"

Red laughed and told Mulan whatever she wanted to know.

Robin showed Emma and Regina to the part of the castle they were using as camp and told Emma everything he knew about the new threat upon the land. The black army appeared and immediately took up camp in the Evil Queen's castle. They began stealing children, killing families and burning down homes and villages. Robin had also noticed trolls and ogres gathering in large numbers in the area around the black army; leading Robin to believe whoever has taken over was also controlling those creatures.

While Emma and Robin talked Regina looked around and got lost in her own memories. Regina never spent much time in Rumpelstiltskin's castle, when she did pop in it was to speak for a few minutes nothing more. Yet walking through it now she recognized so many things and more and more it felt like walking through a memory, stepping back in the past to see her crimes in all their ugly glory. If she closed her eyes she could still hear the swish of her dress, the click of her heels on the marble, and Rumpel's imp laugh.

Regina looked down at her hand and the ring; she raised it up kissing it and silently promised Emma and Henry she'd stay on track. Regina never intended to return to Fairy Tale Land, she knew she'd never find her happy ending in this place.

This land was her home yet her life in this place was full of pain, rage, vengeance and betrayal. At home she was a monster doomed to fail and with each failure twisting her more and more, she had grown utterly desperate. Twenty nine years in Storybrooke gave Regina the time to think, digest, mull over her life's choices. In Storybrooke she didn't have to be the full on monster she was at home, she got to be Regina again and she had forgotten what that was like. Returning home was a mistake. The darkness was so strong here she could feel the pull on her soul with every breath she took, with every beat of her heart. The anger, the impatience, the unrelenting hostility tickling her mind and her senses teasing her trying to seduce her, trying to get past her walls to gain control.

A small boy ran past breaking Regina's melancholy snapping her back to the moment. Regina finally looked around and realized while she had been lost in her mind she had wandered far away from everyone else. If she remembered the layout of the castle correctly she was on the opposite side from where she left Emma and the others. Catching sight again of the small boy running Regina looked around for the person watching him and found no one, frowning and instantly pissed at whoever it was that had let this small child wander a dangerous castle alone.

After years of raising Henry the maternal instinct in Regina was very strong, she couldn't let the small child wander alone and immediately rushed after him. Five minutes of chasing the boy through Rumpelstiltskin's castle Regina finally caught him as he began to climb upon an unsteady bookshelf that began to wobble under the light weight. Grabbing the kid by the back of his shirt before he went over with the bookshelf Regina used her magic to gently set him down. She gave him a gentle warm smile and knelt down to look the boy in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked gently.

"Yes. Thank you." The small boy replied shyly.

"If you're going to climb up anything make sure someone's with you incase anything happens. If you get hurt and no one knows about it no one will come help you. Understand?" Regina asked in gentle voice.

"Okay." The boy replied nodding.

Regina smiled, the boy with his dark hair and big eyes reminded her of Henry when he was that age making her miss her son more than she already did.

"My name is Regina, what's your name?" Regina asked.

"Roland." The boy answered and Regina offered her hand to him.

"Want to go find everyone else Roland? I'm sure someone is worried about you. Is your mom around?"

Roland took Regina's hand and shook his head no then answered in a tiny voice, "Mom died, it's just me and my dad."

"Well then let's go find your dad."

"You're really nice." Roland commented looking away shyly, it made Regina smile and she opened up to Roland telling him about Henry.

Regina led him back the way they came, she knew the layout better than she thought she did and they found Robin's camp inside the castle easily. As they walked, Regina kept the conversation going asking the boy about things that he liked. It had been a long time since she had spoken to a child raised in the Enchanted Forest, it was so different than what she experienced with Henry in Storybrooke.

The camp was empty, no one was around. Frowning again Regina mentally chastised Roland's father. Trying to figure out what to do with boy till everyone returned Regina asked.

"So Roland, which spot is yours?"

Grinning Roland squeezed Regina's hand as he led her over to his bedding. She noticed two beaten up dirty children's toys, both made of wood and straw. Proudly Roland showed her both toys, one was of a dragon the other a soldier. Regina offered to play with Roland and the boy's face lit up brighter than the sun. They picked a clear spot on the floor not far away. Regina didn't mind playing the dragon to the boy's hero. Using a deeper voice for the dragon Regina kept up with the complicated story Roland had imagined for his toys.

Having fun playing with Roland Regina didn't noticed Robin's return nor did she notice him watching the both of them for a long time. Eventually Regina heard Roland's stomach growl though the boy would not admit he was hungry so doing what came natural Regina used her magic to conjure up a hot pocket for the boy.

"What's that?" Roland asked rushing over the moment the scent of hot cheese and pepperoni hit his nose.

"My son's favorite food, it's called a hot pocket. Its meat and cheese wrapped in bread." Regina explained passing it over on a thick piece of cloth.

Roland's eyes got big as he took the hot pocket, he sniffed it with appreciation licking his lips and making Regina laugh out loud.

"Careful it's hot." Regina warned watching Roland carefully bit into it.

"This is really good, Henry's a lucky kid." Roland mumbled through a mouthful of food.

Happily eating his hot pocket Roland noticed his father standing there and waved at him while he continued to eat. Regina glanced over her shoulder taking note of Robin standing there watching. Standing up Regina walked over to Robin asking.

"Where is everyone?"

"Outside. Thank you for finding my son and bringing him back. He has a tendency to wander at will." Robin stated giving Regina a grateful yet charming smile.

"You shouldn't be leaving him alone, he was about to be crushed by a falling bookcase when I found him." Regina stated slightly angry and letting Robin know it.

"A boy needs to learn to do things on his own." Robin pointed out and Regina raised a single eyebrow at him.

"That boy is still a child and in need of guidance and protection. If he were older I would agree but Roland is still a small child."

"Maybe I've gotten lax without his mother here to guide me. He's my first." Robin confessed and even Regina could see the sadness in his eyes.

Softening a bit Regina nodded still frowning and commented, "The first is always the hardest. I thought I understood children till I had one. Only then did I realize how little I actually knew. You'll learn but please be more careful with your son. Children are precious and can be taken away at any time."

"How old is your son?" Robin asked.

"He's going to be turning twelve soon." Regina replied.

"Regina would you care to join me for some tea? I'd like to hear more about your son. You're not the woman I thought you were." Robin admitted and this made Regina relax even more.

"Alright. Tea would be nice." Regina replied.

She stood there watching as Robin retrieved water from a nearby skin and used it to fill a pot. Watching Robin Regina noticed something she had missed before, Robin had a tattoo on his arm. An ugly flat black tattoo of a roaring lion. It was a tattoo she recognized from a life time ago.

"Holy crap." Regina whispered stunned.

"What was that my lady?" Robin asked twisting on his knees to look at her.

"Nothing. So tell me Robin about Roland's mother, she must have been someone very special." Regina asked coming closer and taking a seat nearby.

"She was the love of my life." Robin replied smiling sadly.

On the other side of the castle Emma walked along the edge of the wall gazing out at the Enchanted Forest. Using the spy glass one of the merry men let her borrow she pointed it in the direction of Regina's old home. Even from the distance she could make out black army patrols, ogres and burnt land. Getting through all that to the castle to rescue Snow would as difficult as she thought it would be, Emma needed a good plan.

Alone Emma didn't have to put on that brave face and the reality of her mother being in such grave danger washed over her. Though things were still a little odd, a little uncomfortable and well, a little weird Snow was her mother and thought it was hard Snow tried her best to be Emma's mother even when Emma didn't need it. Yet now with Snow's life in jeopardy Emma recognized how much Snow has come to mean to her. After not having parents for most of her life now that Emma had two loving parents she was going to do everything in her power to keep them for as long as humanly possible.

Emma never thought she'd have to return to Fairy Tale Land. She didn't like it the first time she was here and now all she think of was how much she missed her bed at home in Storybrooke. Plus Emma was starting to get genuinely worried about Regina; being back home was having a very negative affect on the brunette despite Emma's efforts to help. Emma knew how dangerous this could be, Regina's rehabilitation and recovery from the person she used to be was tenuous at best, every day Regina struggled with it. And being back where it all began that internal struggle became all consuming. Emma didn't tell Regina that she could physically feel that fight, she didn't want to worry Regina any more than absolutely necessary.

Thinking of her love Emma turned around and went in search of her. Two turns in the castle and Emma got lost. Everything looked the same much to her frustration and the more she tried to find her way out the deeper into the castle she wandered. After twenty minutes of walking in circles and finding herself on levels and in rooms that lead nowhere Emma was ready to scream.

Emma's first instinct was to reach for her cell phone and call Regina till she remembered where she was and growled out loud. Standing there tapping her foot with impatience Emma tried to calm down and use her head to figure a way out. Unconsciously she began playing with her engagement ring, and then an idea struck. Emma stilled and raised the ring up to her face closing her eyes she concentrated hard as she whispered to the ring.

"Lost in the dark, light my way to my love."

The whispered words caused the ring to glow white hot and green for a moment then fade slightly. This was the first time Emma had tried to enchant something, using a ring made from Regina's heart was an easy choice. Emma used the ring as a locator to find Regina, it glowed brightly when she moved in the right direction. Using that luminescence Emma found her way through Rumpelstiltskin's castle and back to Regina.

The closer Emma got the more foolish she felt, she began to recognize the sections of castle she had been in before and quickly realized where she made the wrong turn. Turning blindly around a corner Emma found herself in an open air walkway that overlooked a small courtyard where she heard voices. Pausing to see who it was Emma spotted Red and Mulan sitting closely and talking. Both women looked as if they were having a fun time, laughing and smiling at whatever they were discussing. Emma couldn't help but think of Belle and Red, it was a mess so Emma hoped that Mulan would provide the distraction Red needed to get her mind off her love life if only for a little bit. A new friend might be just what Red needs. Sympathetic to Red's romantic plight it reminded Emma of how very happy she was with Regina and how very glad she was to be in a happy stable relationship, a first for Emma.

Heading inside following her glowing ring she found Robin's camp and heard voices, specifically Regina's. Hearing the brunette's voice brought an unconscious smile to Emma's lips then she heard Regina laugh lightly. It was Regina's flirty laugh. That caught her attention, walking in quietly Emma peaked around the corner to see Roland asleep and Robin and Regina sitting together talking.

Regina looked relaxed smiling and Robin couldn't get the grin off his face. Jealously bubbled up making Emma frown, she stood in the shadows watching. Robin leaned in saying something too soft for Emma to make out but it made Regina laugh. Regina started talking about horseback riding with Robin listening attentively only commenting after Regina was done speaking. Robin hung on Regina's every word, all the fear he displayed earlier was gone, now he was flirting heavily with abandon. And the worst part for Emma, Regina seemed receptive to it.

Jealous and slowly getting angry Emma stepped out from the shadows not bothering to hide how little she liked what she saw. Robin didn't notice he was too busy staring at Regina. The brunette noticed the moment Emma stepped into the light, Regina turned to Emma with a big bright smile but it disappeared the moment she saw Emma's face. Concerned Regina immediately stood up walking over to Emma asking.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Almost immediately Emma began to soften, Regina got up in her face making Emma look her in the eyes whispering, "Hey, what is it?"

"We need to talk." Emma replied with a deep breath unable to hold Regina's gaze for longer than a moment.

Regina nodded taking Emma's hand leading her away immediately to the hall then a room at the end. Regina pulled Emma in using her magic to shut the door behind them. The room was empty expect for a simple wood bench near the window, Regina recognized the room as a guard post while Emma had no idea what the room or the bench could have been used for.

Regina pulled Emma to the bench keeping the blonde's hands in between both of her own. Now that they were alone Regina was to the point.

"You look pissed. What's wrong?"

"I'm not pissed." Emma immediately replied defensively.

Regina didn't say anything instead she raised her eyebrow at the blonde and looked at her with the expression of disbelief. Emma rolled her eyes and huffed staring back. The stare off only lasted a few seconds when Emma broke and admitted.

"Okay, I'm pissed."

"Why?" Regina asked gently trying not to smirk at how cute Emma was when she pouted and tried to act indignant.

"Do I need to be worried?" Emma was blunt.

Over the short course of their relationship they both had realized the only way to talk to one another when it mattered was to be as brutally blunt as possible. It was difficult to do when they were both programmed to do the opposite yet the effort they both made with each other was one of the reasons their bond was so strong.

"About what?" Regina asked confused.

"Really? You don't think I don't notice when you act different? I always notice! Of course I notice!" Emma replied showing her anger yet keeping a firm grip on Regina's hands.

Regina sighed looking away; of course she knew exactly what Emma was talking about. Emma saw the sigh and looked stricken, this was more serious than Emma thought it was.

"Here's the thing Regina. You don't know him yet I come back and you're acting like you're old friends only you don't have any _good_ old friends. So I ask again…do I need to be worried?"

"No." Regina immediately assured Emma leaning over kissing Emma on the lips pressing her forehead to Emma's. In a whisper Regina confessed, "You have nothing to worry about. Emma I love you with everything that I am now. The ring on your finger is testament to that. You literally wear a piece of my heart on your finger. You have me completely."

"Then who is Robin to you? And please don't tell he's nothing because I have eyes." Emma growled.

"I would never insult your intelligence with such stupid protests. Robin doesn't mean anything to me yet he has a connection to my past. Something I thought would never come up."

"Did you fuck him?" Emma asked bluntly she couldn't hide the pain even speaking those words brought up.

"No! I never met him till recently. Calm down Emma. Let me explain." Regina pleaded and Emma pouted yet nodded yes keeping quiet.

"Do you remember all those questions you asked about Tinkerbell and when I met the fairy for the first time?" Regina asked and Emma nodded yes.

"Well do you remember how I explained what Tinkerbell tried to do for me?"

"Remind me, please." Emma tensely replied.

"Tinkerbell thought if I found love again I'd turn from the dark. She was right, I would yet at that time I was nowhere near ready for any of that. The pixy dust was supposed to lead me to a new love and it led me to a bar where men were drinking and to the man with a lion tattoo. Tinkerbell said he would be my new love."

Emma didn't say a word unconsciously she squeezed Regina's hand making the brunette rush to say.

"I didn't go in Emma. I stood at the door and then I ran away. I wasn't ready at that time to let Daniel go, the wound of his loss was still much too fresh. Frankly I wasn't ready to let Daniel go, not till you and Snow were stuck here in these lands and Whale brought him back to life briefly in Storybrooke. I missed Daniel so much but it wasn't the same, it could never be what it was. He told me to love again and I thought that would never happen. How could it after all that I had done? Who could look past all that? Only you Emma, you were the only one to ever_ see me for me_ even with all the posturing and the threats. I was meant to be _with you_ Emma."

"But if the pixy dust led you to him…how is he not your real true love?" Emma asked tears welling up against her will, she pretended they weren't there yet when they spilled over Regina reached out and gently wiped them away with her thumb.

"The pixy dust gave me a choice, an opportunity, not something written in stone. I turned it down. The next time I was faced with a choice like that was when I was dancing with you in the back yard the day you asked me if I made you happy. I had no hesitation Emma; I knew you were the one. You were always the one."

"Why were you being so…friendly with him?" Emma asked narrowing her eyes at Regina.

Regina smiled a little explaining how she went wandering, ran into Roland and spotting Robin's tattoo.

"I saw it and I was curious about what sort of man he was. He's a good man, a good father and widower."

"He's got a crush on you." Emma stated huffing.

"Too bad I'm already taken by a beautiful blonde, with great arms, amazing ass…who's very stubborn and lots of fun." Regina let it trail and got Emma to giggle.

"Amazing ass huh?" Emma asked.

"Oh yeah."

"You're not going to run off with him?" Emma asked softly feeling embarrassed for asking the question out loud.

"Never." Regina whispered leaning in kissing Emma gently on the lips.

Regina understood that uncertainty and was going to do everything in her power to ease Emma's fears. They kissed for a long moment then Emma pulled back asking.

"But the pixy dust?"

"Emma, there are only two untainted things in my entire life. Henry and you. Everything else has been stained and _can be_ corrupted, _has been_ corrupted including pixy dust. I don't trust it. I trust you and what I feel for you. We make our own happy endings remember? This proves you're my happy ending." Regina stated holding up her engagement ring.

Tears welled up in Emma's eyes and Regina kissed them away. No more words were spoken. Regina pulled Emma into her lap kissing her deeply. Regina understood the doubt Emma felt, she felt it too every time anyone got close to the blonde. And despite their deep love for one another, too much in their lives had been taken away, so much so that the fear it would happen again remained for them both. They only way they found to quiet the fear, quiet the terror inside them both was through connecting physically and magically.

Without breaking the kiss Regina conjured up a soft bed underneath them that filled the small room. Laying them both back Regina straddled Emma's hips pressing herself close. Emma hands wandered down to Regina's ass squeezing firm muscle under the tight jeans. Emma moved her hands up to find smooth silk skin under her fingertips. In a heartbeat both their clothes were gone, neither woman was aware if they were the one who magicked it away, it didn't matter. In the moments they allowed each other to wallow in each other, their magic like their souls combined and merged into one breathing beating heart entity.

Sex was sex, passionate, intense and overwhelming in so many ways yet for Emma and Regina more times than most it was so much more than a release, so much more than a physical act. It truly was a merging of beings, of souls, it was pure true love personified. And in that moment as Regina and Emma made love becoming one, the power of their love made them both glow white with magic, the power built up in the room till they came together at the same time and sent a shockwave across the land in a heavy wave of white magic felt by every person and creature for miles in every direction.

Emma and Regina continued to make love till long after dark and with each combined orgasm a wave of healing white magic rolled through the land bringing it back to life and causing new growth everywhere. Suddenly the Enchanted Forest was lush and green again, lands destroyed by the curse were re-grown and renewed overnight.

The positive healing white magic that rolled through the land affected everyone it touched; fights and arguments were forgotten and set aside. A handful of black army soldiers terrorizing a family and in the middle of burning down their farm were suddenly merciful letting the family go instead of killing the men then raping the wife and daughter. A pair of young lovers caught on the road heading home were let go with a warning. No one was hurt or murdered that evening, the first blood free night in as long as anyone could remember.

Inside Rumpelstiltskin's old castle Robin was filled with dreams of his dead wife, his men dreamed of their loved ones. Just outside sitting under the stars Mulan and Red had been enjoying themselves, both taking comfort in being able to share their individual stories without hesitation or judgment. Over the course of the long conversation both Red and Mulan came to realize how much they had in common, it was wonderful to have a new understanding friend.

When the first wave of white healing magic rolled through the land both women were suddenly hit with a bone tingling desire and lust they could feel all the way down in their toes. They looked up at the same moment, their eyes locked for two heartbeats then they lunged hungrily kissing each other. Overwhelmed by the intense emotion pouring down from the room high up above Red and Mulan gave into it completely letting it burn everything else away. This was the first time in both women's life they had ever been so romantically bold yet empowered by the intense desire driving them and the situation; it was exactly what they both needed. A small act that would sever their chains to their romantic pasts allowing each woman a respite, proof that what was lost was not all that was meant to be, proof that their futures may hold something even better for them. It gave them hope.

The sun rose that morning in clear bright blue skies, the air was crisp with new dew still clinging to the leaves. Red was the first one awake, she had fallen asleep outside with Mulan under their cloaks. Blinking from the bright sunlight Red carefully untangled herself from Mulan and dressed quickly the air was still cold against her bare skin despite the warm sunshine from above. Looking down at the sleeping Mulan a huge happy smile blossomed on Red's face, taking a deep breath Red stretched where she stood. She felt happier and more centered than she had in ages, she felt great.

"Wait? Is that?" Red whispered to herself when her very sensitive nose picked up something she was not expecting.

Walking over to the edge to peer out at the Enchanted Forest Red was stunned silent to see the forest as lush, bright green and full of new blossoms as she remembered it was from her childhood. The scent of Honey blossoms were carried on the air bringing back happy memories with Granny. Red never thought she'd smell it again or that she'd see the forest looking as it once did. Worried about what it all meant Red gently yet quickly woke Mulan up and went inside to find Regina and Emma, hoping the couple would know what happened to cause this miraculous re-growth.

"Wow." Regina softly whispered unable to open her eyes, every time she did all she saw were stars and the world spinning.

Emma laughed laying soft kisses on the insides of Regina's creamy thighs. Emma had woken up first and decided to wake Regina up by kissing every inch of her body. The brunette's body woke before her mind did and by the time she found her voice all Regina could do was beg for more. Climbing up Regina's sweat covered body Emma laid kisses on Regina's hip, stomach, ribs, breasts, collar bone and neck making the brunette giggle lightly.

"That tickles." Regina commented eyes still closed, her heart was only now returning to its normal pace.

"I know." Emma admitted the smile clear in her voice.

Regina pulled Emma close and the blonde laid halfway on top the brunette.

"I wasn't expecting you to wake me up like that." Regina commented with a dreamy voice.

"I wasn't expecting you to look so incredibly beautiful lying next to me this morning. I am in awe of how beautiful you are Regina." Emma admitted sweetly.

"Even with bed hair and asleep? I probably had drool on my chin." Regina commented laughing and making Emma laugh too.

"You don't drool…much." Emma trailed off making them both laugh.

Regina finally opened her eyes and the deep intensity of those brown orbs pulled Emma in hypnotizing her as they usually did. Looking deep into those chocolate eyes Emma added with total sincerity.

"And you always look amazing…even with bed hair, even asleep, even in a natural disaster, even in the jungle, even on a boat in a storm. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes upon, and nothing you do can hide or diminish that fact. From the moment we met, I've always thought so."

"I thought the same thing when you showed up at my door. I was stunned by how beautiful you were then shocked that you were Henry's biological mother." Regina admitted and they both thought back to the night they met.

Regina smiled and leaned up to kissing Emma, when she eventually pulled away she chuckled commenting, "It's so nice to do that whenever I want."

"You wanted to kiss me before we got together?" Emma asked with a curious grin.

"A few times. If nothing more than to get that smug smirk off your face." Regina replied with a slight shrug and Emma burst out laughing.

Emma leaned in kissing Regina deeply and things quickly grew heated again till a loud hard knock on the door forced them to pull apart.

"What?" Emma called out not moving off of Regina while the brunette began to lick patterns on Emma's neck and nibble on the blonde's earlobe distracting the blonde completely.

"I hate to interrupt but you two need to see this right away. Something's happened." Red called through the door.

That caught both women's attention, they paused and looked at each other. They realized in the same moment they were both too curious and needed to see what Red was talking about. They put hold on the sex and got dressed. Regina made the bed disappear and they answered the door looking presentable which earned them both a relieved smile from Red.

"What is it Red?" Regina asked first.

"I don't know how to explain it, all I can do is show you. Follow me." Red replied then lead the two of them out to the battlements that overlooked the Enchanted Forest.

As soon as the forest came into view Regina's mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide then a moment later Emma reacted in the same way.

"How?" Regina whispered stunned.

"That was what I was going to ask you." Red replied looking nervous.

"All the damage done by the curse is gone. Oh shit…Regina…do you think it was magic?" Emma asked eyes wide her mind trying to catch up only to come up with more endless questions.

"It has to be. Nothing else could do this but on such a large scale, I don't know who would be powerful enough to do that." Regina replied reaching out grabbing Emma's hand out of unconscious need and a little fear.

"The merry men say the re-growth began right before dark fell last night. Some say they saw a white light roll over the land right before." Mulan offered as she walked over to stand next to Red neither Emma nor Regina caught the happy glint in Mulan's eyes or the small happy smile she gave Red.

"Right before dark? Really?" Emma asked her mind spinning.

Emma looked up to Regina and leaned in to ask, "Do you think it's possible it might have been us?"

"Us?" Regina replied confused and Emma pulled her away from Red and Mulan to speak privately.

"We know true love's kiss can cause a ripple of white light like that. What if what happened last night was us? This is a land of magic and we're both powerful. You said you couldn't think of another couple who both had as much magic as we do, what if being in love and us…making love caused all _that_?" Emma asked throwing wild suggestions out trying to make sense of it.

Regina laughed finding it very funny till a moment later when she really began to think about it and her smile fell, it was replaced with a knowing smirk.

"I knew the sex with you was good, I had no idea it could right wrongs and heal lands. Imagine what your parents would say. And everyone thought _they_ were so special." Regina commented laughing.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina held her close and told her seriously. "When the darkness closes in and starts to become too much promise me you'll look around and remember what we've done together. What _our love_ can do. And know I'll never abandon you to the darkness I will follow you into the flames. Now that I have you, I'll never let go."

"Promise?" Regina asked tears in her eyes.

"I do." Emma replied leaning in kissing Regina's tears away.

Red overheard every word and had tears in her own eyes from how touched she was. She pulled Mulan away to give the couple privacy, when they were far enough away Red quietly filled Mulan in and then even Mulan was a little choked up about it. Before they rejoined Robin and his Merry Men, Mulan pulled Red aside and bluntly asked.

"I want this to be more than last night. Red I don't know how long you're planning on staying in these lands but I would like the chance to get to know you better."

"Wow, really Mulan? I'd really like that. Ever consider going to Storybrooke?"

They talked about it finding Robin and his men, a short time later Emma and Regina joined them. Regina and Emma shared their plan of how they were going to get past the Black army and the ogres and trolls. Robin was shocked, Mulan looked ill and Red was enthusiastic.

"That's a great plan. I can totally do it. You can count on me." Red assured Regina and Emma, they were both obviously grateful for the help and the confidence.

"I'm in too." Mulan stated with a deep breath and a not so subtle look to Red that Emma and Regina both caught.

"We're in too." Robin offered giving Regina an encouraging flirty smile that the brunette returned.

Emma frowned and took Regina's hand glaring at Robin. Regina grinned and kissed Emma on the cheek.

They went over the plan a few times to make sure everyone understood their part and what would happen once the plan was put into motion. Robin and his men would provide the distraction while Mulan provided back up as Red lead the charge past the ogre's and trolls and especially past the Black Army to the castle's back entrance. Mulan would guard their exit while the three of them went inside to rescue Snow.

Robin was impressed while Mulan looked ill, this would be very dangerous and could very likely get them all killed. It was decided they would strike as soon as they could get into position. Nothing more was said as they got to work. All too soon the four of them left Rumpel's old castle taking a little known foot path toward Regina's old castle. Regina had wanted to poof them to her castle however without the guarantee to the safety of the room they would arrive in; Emma argued it was simply too dangerous and too big of a risk. Emma also argued that going by foot would surprise the person behind the kidnapping; it was obvious to Emma whoever it was behind this dastardly deed knew them all especially the Evil Queen. They would need to think and act outside the box to rescue Snow. Regina agreed to follow Emma's lead on this knowing her own mind wasn't so clear as her anger kept distracting her and gave rise to dark thoughts.

Regina moved ahead with Red leading the way, Red's keen eyesight and impeccable nose kept them on track and avoiding the regular patrols in the area. When Regina got a moment alone with Red she told her.

"Red, thank you for not saying anything about the candle. I appreciate your trust in Emma."

"And you too Regina, I know I still have a hard time with it all but I do trust you too." Red corrected Regina shocking the brunette.

"Thank you Red."

"Are we going to make a stop on the way in to pick it up? I didn't want to ask in front of the others but what's the plan Regina?" Red asked looking nervous.

"No stopping, I already conjured a duplicate up. Emma's carrying inside her jacket. No one but me will be able to tell the difference. I won't take the chance a weapon of that magnitude getting into the wrong hands." Regina replied with a firm nod of her head and a stern look.

Red was relieved and was able to focus better on the task at hand. Emma carried Red's clothes as Red transformed into her wolf form leading the way past ogres then taking out three trolls to clear the path to the castle. Thankfully they were still able to avoid the large patrols of Black army soldiers. Almost to their destination Red transformed back into her human form, Emma handed over Red's cloak when they all heard the trumpet of horns in the distance, Regina smiled and informed them.

"Those are the patrols calling for back up. That means the bulk of the soldiers remaining behind will be guarding the front entrance. We should have a clear path inside."

Emma was relieved and Mulan let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding in. Red grinned transforming back into the wolf, Emma snatched up Red's cloak and they all rushed to follow the fast wolf. No one spoke as everyone tried to move as quietly as possible. They narrowly avoided a few errant Black Army soldiers rushing to the fighting and managed to make it to the castle's back entrance only used by servants.

Regina used her magic to open the locked gate and they all rushed into the stone hall and immediately came across two Black Army soldiers.

"Halt! Who goes there! Identify yourself!" The soldier demanded, Emma answered by using her magic to knock him and his buddy unconscious.

"Nice work Emma." Regina complemented smirking.

"Mulan, Red…hurry we won't have long." Regina commented turning both unconscious men into large brown rats.

Mulan picked both up out of their uniforms and tossed them aside. She was quick to shed her armor and put on the soldiers clothing as did Red. In a few minutes both Mulan and Red looked like Black Army soldiers.

"Keep your helmets on and keep quiet." Regina instructed.

"Mulan will you be okay by yourself?" Emma asked looking the woman in the eyes and saw the determined warrior looking back at her.

"Yes. Go. I'll see you all soon." Mulan told them gesturing to them to hurry.

Regina and Emma stepped ahead to check the path while Red took a quick moment to pull back the helmet to kiss Mulan on the lips.

"Be safe." Red whispered looking Mulan in the eyes.

"You too Red."

Mulan watched Red disappear down the hall with Regina and Emma, silently she prayed that they would all make out of the castle alive with Snow in tow.

Stepping foot inside the castle she used to own was hard, memories flooded her mind with each step she took, the darkness inside her swelled and rolled making her sneer and her hands twitch. All the distance she had gained from all the horrible things she had done came rushing back to weigh her down like stones set upon her shoulders. By the time she reached the servants stairs that lead to the throne room Regina was swaying on weak legs, something was terribly wrong and it was more than just her memories resurfacing. Regina reached out to the stone wall to steady herself when Emma suddenly yanked her hand off the wall.

"What the hell was that?" Emma hissed through clenched teeth.

Red stopped ahead keeping an eye out. Regina grew dizzy forcing Emma to grab both her arms to steady the brunette.

"Regina! What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I feel…odd. Weak." Regina admitted and reached for the wall again.

"No!" Emma smacked Regina's hand away from the wall.

Regina looked at her oddly forcing Emma to explain, "Your fingers and the wall glow bright purple when you touch it. I think it's enchanted and not in a good way."

Regina shook her head trying to clear it, once Emma explained it was very obvious and she mentally chastised herself for not catching it before the blonde. Her mind was so muddled, she couldn't think clearly.

"You were right Emma, they've been waiting for me. You know this is a trap right?"

"Yeah, but what are going to do? We have to get Snow back." Emma asked staring at Regina with big worried eyes.

"We'll keep doing what we're already doing. Keep an eye on me Emma, it can feel the darkness seeping in through my feet. If I start acting weird knock my ass out." Regina ordered.

Emma looked panicked and stricken, "No! I won't do that."

"Yes you will." Regina replied firmly leaving Emma no room to argue.

"Hey a dozen guards are coming down the hall toward us! What do we do?" Red asked looking panicked.

Regina leaned on Emma shutting her eyes for a moment forcing herself to think, she licked her lips and opened her eyes ordering Red.

"Pull out the sword and point it at us. When the others guards approach announced that you've captured us. Keep your voice low."

"Regina! Let's just take them out, why wait?" Emma pushed through gritted teeth, they could all hear the heavy footsteps coming down the hall.

"If we try to storm the throne room and they sound the alarms, Snow is dead. Of that I have no doubt in my mind. We play this cool, follow my lead." Regina insisted letting go of Emma and getting that regal stiffness to her posture.

"Okay." Emma replied with a worried sigh.

Nothing else could be said as Red pulled her sword pointed it at them and shouted, "I've got them!"

The Black Army soldiers came into view rushing over weapons out and the one in charge quickly halted the attack. The leader was quick to congratulate Red then ordered her to escort Emma and Regina to throne room while they followed behind to make sure the prisoners didn't try anything. Regina sneered at them all and refused to put her hands up, Emma did as she was ordered. Nothing was said as they were marched to down the hall to the large main staircase, Emma, Regina and even Red took noticed of the dozens upon dozens of armed soldiers inside the castle. They all seemed on alert ready for them which made Emma really worried. Red kept her cool while Regina looked really pissed.

Intense dread filled Emma the closer to the throne room they became, she could feel the dark magic crackling around Regina there was no telling what the brunette would do. They reached the throne room's massive cathedral doors, two soldiers standing guard.

"Out of my way." Regina sneered and raised her hand flicking her finger throwing both guards off their feet and flying to the side. The massive door blew in opening at the same moment revealing Snow in a cage hung high off the ground near the empty throne.

"Regina! Emma! Emma what are you doing here! Where's your father?" Snow called out to them looking terrified.

Internal alarms were going off big time in Emma's head, she could _feel_ something was very, very wrong. Emma didn't want to step inside yet Regina stomped her way in and Emma was compelled to follow. They didn't notice Red wasn't with them any longer, none of the Black Army soldiers entered the throne room they all stood outside the threshold watching.

"Where's your father Emma?" Snow screamed and then added crying, "You shouldn't have come Emma. Please don't hurt her! Please don't hurt her!"

Emma's eyes grew wide, she could feel someone watching her like wet slimy fingers on the back of her neck. Regina moved toward Snow, when she stepped onto the two crown seal carved into the floor and immediately crumpled to the floor not moving.

"Regina!" Emma screamed running to the brunette' side.

Instantly Emma felt the heavy mental rush, she reached Regina fighting the heavy black void pulling at her mind long enough to make sure Regina was still alive. Emma felt the weak pulse under her fingertip a moment before blacking out.

Red watched helpless as Regina fell then Emma, up above in the cage Snow cried. Tears welled in Red's eyes yet she didn't dare cry, she didn't dare show emotion not when she was surrounded by Black Army soldiers. Silent and still she watched Snow's cage lowered and Snow step out. The door to the cage had never been locked. Snow knelt down at Emma's side pulling the blonde off Regina. Holding Emma in her arms Snow looked over to a large sunbeam shinning down nearby. Red was confused she couldn't make out what Snow was looking at when suddenly she saw the blue sparkles in the sunbeam. The blue and white sparkles grew brighter as they gained form. Snow looked up stating firmly.

"Emma being here instead of Charming changes nothing! We stick to the plan. You promised no harm comes to my daughter."

Red felt her whole world spin.

Cold hard stone was the first thing Emma became aware of followed by the worst cotton mouth ever. Her head and her whole body felt heavy weighed down in the back of Emma's mind she wondered if she had been drugged. Her mind felt so foggy and muddled she couldn't think yet a heartbeat later she remembered Regina and bolted up right painfully. Groaning and clutching her head Emma forced herself to remain upright despite the pain then she forced her eyes open. The bright light felt like dull needles piercing her eyes, it hurt, everything hurt so much. However the bone deep worry over Regina forced Emma to push past the pain open her eyes and look around.

Emma found herself in a cage still in the throne room now empty of people and the other cage. This cage was different than the one Snow had been in. This one was made of crude iron with thick threads of copper wire wrapped around every other bar. Emma reached out with a frown and touched the bars to be rewarded with intense searing hot pain. Yelping in surprise Emma pulled her hand back and looked down at her fingertips, they were burned. Emma grimaced and focused her magic healing herself. Huffing Emma sat in the center of the cage fuming, she let the anger wash over her because if she let herself think about what happened or what could be happening to Regina she'd lose it completely. Emma couldn't help but blame herself, she should have pushed harder for Regina to remain behind. Coming back to this realm was a mistake. They may have healed the damaged caused by the curse but none of that would be worth if she lost Regina.

Tears welled up in Emma's eyes, she was having a hard time keeping the emotion pushed down. Suddenly the cathedral doors opened inward and in walked Snow, her hair was long and thick she wore an outfit and gloves made of white and tan leather with a thick fur lined cloak that whispered above the floor as she walked. Emma had never seen Snow like this before, she of course had heard stories of how her mother was before Storybrooke yet she had never seen it in person before. It was startling and unsettling causing those alarms in her mind to scream at her.

"Mom?" Emma called out softly still not believing her eyes.

"Emma I'm glad to see you're awake." Snow replied stepping over to the cage and kneeling down so she could look her daughter in the eyes.

"What the hell is going on? Where's Regina? Mom, what is all this?" Emma demanded searching Snow's eyes for the truth and was frightened by what she saw.

"Regina's in the other room. You weren't supposed to come Emma, where's your father?"

"Back in Storybrooke, I wasn't going to let Regina come here alone and dad agreed with me that one of us needed to stay behind to watch over the town. Storybrooke and what we're doing there is too important to abandon every time a crisis pops up. What the hell is going on mom? Wait? Are you even my mother? Are you really Snow White?" Emma demanded, the swelling dread filling Emma was putting bizarre thoughts in her mind.

"Yes I am your mother, I am Snow White. This is not a trick Emma but you were never supposed to be here for this. You've complicated things horribly. I didn't want to have this discussion with you yet, I was hoping to have an example to show you the truth. I don't think you're ready for this yet. To face the truth." Snow stated looking sad and forlorn.

"The truth about what? Wait…you _planned_ this? What the hell did you do?" Emma asked unable to hide how devastated she was by the revelation.

"Emma please, try to understand this is for your own good. I'm only thinking of your future and Henry's future." Snow begged tears welling up in her eyes only this time it had no effect on Emma.

"I was only thinking of the people and of keeping the balance." A menacing deep voice spoke from the doorway and both women turned to look. A figure dressed in black wearing a heavy hooded cloak walked over to them.

Snow sighed standing up and backing away from the cage, Emma watched this with a deep frown she was scared. Remaining silent Emma waited for the hooded figure to say more and eventually she did.

"Why do you always have to mess things up Emma? Why can't you just do what you're told? Why?"

"Who are you?" Emma growled back glaring hard at the hooded figure.

"I'm the Reul Ghorm Emma, the caretaker of the people and these lands. The balance has been upset and it is my duty to set it right again." The hooded figure spoke in a much more normal voice and this time Emma could tell it was a woman.

"What does my mother have to do with all this?" Emma asked frowning even deeper.

"We have a common goal Emma, we believe in the same balance, the same vision for the future." The Reul Ghorm stated and Snow nodded in agreement her face set in a serious expression.

This time Emma recognized the voice and her heart sunk. "Holy fuck! I can't believe it."

Both the Reul Ghorm and Snow turned to look at Emma at the same time. Emma looked ill as she glared hard at them both.

"Why bother with the disguise? I know who you are." Emma bluntly stated.

"I guess this is not needed any longer." The Reul Ghorm reached up pulling back the hood revealing herself to be the Blue Fairy; pulling off the cloak entirely the Blue Fairy tossed it aside letting her wings out her blue dress glittering in the dimming sunlight.

"How long have the two of you been working together?" Emma demanded of Snow and her mother's face crumpled as she admitted.

"From the moment you broke the curse."

"For what? Why?" Emma demanded glaring angrily at her mother.

"To put things back on track. Regina's curse was inevitable yet only a small event compared to what's to come if we don't set things back on the correct path." The Blue Fairy pushed.

"Why am I in a magical cage? Why did you two set up a fake kidnapping? What the hell are you two up to?" Emma demanded getting even more angry, she wanted to kick the bars and push on it only the memory of that burning pain stopped her.

"Emma dear, you must try to understand we have to do this. And the cage is unfortunate but you've learned how to use your magic and we couldn't risk you to stopping us." Snow tried to explain yet Emma was still completely confused.

"What are you going to do?" Emma asked the world started to spin.

"Snow didn't want you here for this part but I think it's fitting punishment for not listening all those times we tried to get you to hear the truth. Now you'll see the real person inside Regina, the person she really is and always will be." The Blue Fairy smugly replied.

Emma saw red and lost control lunging at the bars shoving her hand through far enough to reach the Blue Fairy and grab hold yanking her back forcing the Blue Fairy to violently smack her head on the cage. The move caused severe burns up and down Emma's arm but it was worth it when the Blue Fairy stumbled back with a bloody forehead. Snow reached out helping the Blue Fairy as Emma stared with pure fury at the two of them.

"I will never forgive you for this Snow White. Go through with this and I will cease to be your daughter. You will be dead to me."

"Don't listen to her Snow, once she sees Regina for who she really is she'll forgive you and understand this was the only way." The Blue Fairy stated glaring right back at Emma.

With a dark look on her face the Blue Fairy healed her head wound making the blood disappear then she waved her hand at Emma. It took Emma a minute to figure out what the Blue Fairy had done but after screaming at Snow for a long moment and getting absolutely no reaction from her Emma knew the spell was to keep her quiet. The blonde was grateful it didn't steal her voice just her ability to project it past the cage bars.

Helpless Emma watched as Snow stepped aside while the Blue Fairy called in the guards, four large Black Army soldiers came in carrying Regina on a leather litter followed by two more soldiers carrying a set of poles. The poles were put into special holes in the ground then the litter was affixed to the poles keeping Regina at waist level.

Dread and worry filled Emma, desperate she pushed her hand through the cage one more time stretching her arm out as far as it could go despite the horrific immediate pain and used all the magic she could muster to snatch the engagement ring off Regina's finger and into her own hand. Pulling her hand and the ring back through the cage bars felt like she was ripping the flesh off her own arm. The Leather of her coat and the cloth of the shirt she was wearing burned melting into Emma's skin. Tears of pain streamed down Emma's face, she clutched the burned armed and hand to her chest whimpering. Yet despite the pain Emma rejoiced knowing she had kept the ring safe. A minute after Emma managed to remove the ring the Blue Fairy used her magic to burn off all of Regina's clothes leaving her laying naked on the litter.

Tears filled Emma's eyes spilling over freely as she watched the Blue Fairy cloth Regina in what appeared to be one of Regina's old outfits, then Regina's held tilted and Emma could see even her makeup had been done up. Regina was made to look as she once did, again it was something she had only ever heard stories of yet never actually seen. Regina looked like a totally different person.

"Snow you should go, ride ahead and leave a clear trail. The Evil Queen will be right behind you with all the Black Army at her beck and call." The Blue Fairy stated her eyes on Regina.

"What about Emma?" Snow asked glancing over at Emma only to see pure rage directed her way.

"She's going to watch the Evil Queen's return then I'm going to make sure she sees every horrible thing the Evil Queen does up close. You can have her back when you're done with your part." The Blue Fairy bragged.

Snow took one last look at Emma in the cage then rushed off. The Blue Fairy ordered the soldiers out then turned to Emma and used magic to create a blue cloth to cover the cage hiding Emma from sight; unfortunately Emma could see clearly through the sheer cloth allowing her to see the Blue Fairy in all her horrible glory. More tears streamed down her face as the Blue Fairy used both hands and a lot of magic to cast a spell upon Regina, green bolts of lightning shot out from the Blue Fairy hands the brunette's body twitched and shook as if she were being electrocuted. Emma never hated anyone more in her life than she did the Blue Fairy in that moment.

"I will take revenge Blue Fairy, if it's the last thing I do. I swear I will take revenge. You will not get away with this!" Emma chanted to herself unable to tear her eyes off the terrible sight.

Five horribly long minutes the Blue Fairy zapped Regina, finally it stopped and smoke wafted up from Regina's body and dress filling the air around her. Silence filled the room as both the Blue Fairy and Emma waited with held breath for Regina to come to. The longer it took the more panicked Emma felt, she was desperate to get to Regina

Regina suddenly came to life, gasping for air coughing hard and rolling over on her side. The Blue Fairy smirked and quickly used magic to change her appearance, gone was the puffy blue tutu and sparkles now a tall thin balding man stood in her place. The man looked meek, afraid and nervous as Regina sat up frowning as she looked around.

"Leonard?"

"Yes your majesty?" The old man replied with a slight bow.

"What happened?" Regina weakly called out with a deep confused frown, she was disoriented yet waking up in familiar surroundings wasn't the comfort it should have been even Emma could see that.

"Your majesty the great storm passed three days ago. Reports from patrols confirm more than half the people of the land went missing. Yet Snow White remains and is gathering her forces, our spies say Snow is searching for a weapon to use against you."

"The curse didn't work? That's impossible, it was fool proof. It should have worked." Regina muttered to herself a very dark look taking over her features.

The old man remained silent his eyes on the floor as Regina sat there thinking she shut her eyes momentarily and shook her head. Things weren't adding up and Emma began to pray out loud.

"Come on Regina, think, trust your instincts. You _know_ this isn't right, you can _feel_ it. Come on Regina please see through this."

"What weapon is Snow after?" Regina asked opening her eyes and turning her gaze to the old man.

"The Yellow Dragon Tear candle." Leonard replied keeping his gaze obviously on the floor.

"What! How did Snow White find out about the candle?" Regina demanded.

"It is said Lord Balefire is assisting her search." Leonard replied looking up.

"Lord Balefire? I know that name but from where?" Regina muttered and Leonard helpfully supplied.

"The Dark One's son your majesty."

Regina's eyes grew wide in surprise then worry then fury.

"So the imp wants to get in my way and help Snow White! Against me! I never thought he was so foolish. I'm going to make him regret that. Tell me more Leonard, I must know everything."

The Blue Fairy spun a wild tale of lies that Regina ate up. Charming was in hiding with his new born infant, while Snow was gathering the remaining forces from all the kingdoms to gather an army to use against Regina. Rumpelstiltskin had joined forces with Snow against her by using his only son to help Snow find the deadliest weapon in the history of the Enchanted Forest and use it against Regina. That Rumpelstiltskin had figured out how to split the candle to cause smaller more controlled destruction.

Regina looked like she was going to puke then when the initial wave of panic passed her eyes grew dark and she sneered. "I'm going to kill them all. No more playing, they're going to pay."

Emma recognized the transformation, this wasn't Regina anymore this was the Evil Queen. Emma started crying again, she could feel the darkness surging through Regina even through the magical cage. The helpless hopeless feeling returned draining her fight.

Emma was shocked there was no trace of the conniving back stabbing meddling asshole commonly known as the Blue Fairy. If Emma had not seen it with her own eyes she never would believe the old man was the Blue Fairy, Emma had to hand it to her the Blue Fairy was a talented liar the best she had ever seen.

"Leonard have my carriage prepared and the men ready, we're going hunting." Regina ordered walking out of the room with a flip of her dress.

"Yes your majesty." The old man said rushing after the Evil Queen.

The cathedral doors of the throne room slammed shut and Emma was alone again. Emma barely noticed she had healed herself till she looked down at the ring in her hand. Bursting out into fresh sobs Emma cried for a long hard moment then slowly calmed down. Anger filled her senses, Emma couldn't let this happen, couldn't let Regina do this and she wasn't going to let Snow get away with this betrayal. Emma knew she was the only one who could rescue Regina and stop that bitch the Blue Fairy; so she sat there racking her brain trying to figure out a way out of the cage. She knew she could force parts of herself past the bars but how to get all of her out or the door open?

Minutes passed and Emma came up empty, she got frustrated fast then suddenly she thought of Regina and she chuckled shaking her head.

"If Regina were in this cage she'd say fuck this and poof her way out."

The mental light bulb turned on, latching onto the idea Emma sat there mentally pumping herself up, getting herself angry and using all the emotion drowning her Emma focused harder than she ever had before trying to envision herself poofing out of the cage. Shutting her eyes tight Emma began to transform as the cage tried to repel her efforts, the clash of magic burned every inch of her skin making the cage an oven. Unable to hold it back Emma screamed and screamed and screamed till her throat was raw. And just when Emma thought she couldn't take it anymore she poofed out of the cage in an explosion of white smoke.

The small hall was packed full of Black Army soldiers most eating quickly with their helmets on. The Queen had given the call to arms, they were going out to ravage the land they didn't have long till everyone was expected in the yard to march out. Red was sitting in the middle of the hall next to the Captain of the Black Guard as her reward for a job well done. That she was a woman was of no concern, apparently many in the Black Army were women and so many new people came in every day that no one knew her was also of no concern.

Sitting at that table listening in on the conversations going on around her Red learned a lot. The Black Army had been risen by a loyal servant of the Evil Queen, they gathered forces growing stronger awaiting her return. They all knew how powerful the Evil Queen was and knew she'd be the one on top when she returned, it was only a matter of time. Now that the Queen was back and they were all ready for action, they were promised their weight in gold and the chance to own land in exchange for exemplarily service. Red was really shocked by the terms only to find out the Evil Queen had always paid very well.

Warning trumpets sounded catching everyone's attention, the man next rushed to put his helmet on hissing out. "The Queen's prisoner escaped!"

Red followed everyone else rushing out of the hall only instead of running toward the courtyard to get further instruction Red ran the opposite direction toward the back entrance and hopefully Mulan. Rushing past dozens of Black Army soldiers and taking several wrong turns Red eventually found her way to the back entrance.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

"Mulan?"

"Red?" Mulan stepped forward lowering the sword and pulling off her helmet.

"Oh thank goodness you're still here! We need to leave right away. Everything's gone wrong! So wrong!" Red rushed to get out with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Okay, let's go." Mulan replied reaching out taking Red's hand.

Together they fled the castle escaping to the Enchanted Forest. They ran silently moving quickly, it wasn't till they were deep in the forest heading back to Rumpelstiltskin's old castle Mulan made Red slow even more so they could talk.

"What happened Red? Where's Emma and Regina? Did you find Snow?" Mulan asked.

"Snow…Snow…Snow turned against us. It was all a setup, a trick to lure Regina here." Red replied still having a hard time digesting that Snow had betrayed Emma and everyone else by doing something as devious as this.

"Why would Snow do that?" Mulan asked confused.

"I don't know, this isn't like the Snow I know. What I am certain is that whoever is behind this has taken Emma captive, I saw her in a cage in the throne room. I also think they've made the Evil Queen return."

"The Evil Queen? You mean Regina?" Mulan asked.

"Yes, I think they've turned Regina back into the Evil Queen. And if that's really true then we're all doomed." Red stated grimly.

"We should go back and rescue Emma!" Mulan insisted and Red shook her head no.

"We need help Mulan and we need to get word home to Storybrooke."

"Are you sure that's wise getting those in Storybrooke involved before we know anything for certain? It would cause undue alarm." Mulan pointed out and Red's shoulders slumped.

"You're right. I'm scared and I'm not thinking clearly. Come let's get back to Robin and the others. Come up with a plan." Red commented looking off into the distance her mind still on Snow's betrayal.

Mulan offered her hand again to Red and they ran off at a fast jog through the forest. They ran for a long time taking only the briefest breaks before pushing on to make sure they weren't followed by anyone. They grew close to the Rumpelstiltskin's castle when a breeze blew by bringing a surprisingly familiar scent to Red's nose.

"Wait!" Red stopped to sniff the air, Mulan watched wide eyed and curious.

"Emma!" Red shouted running off toward the scent, in a moment she cleared a thick of trees and brush to find an unconscious Emma Swan in burned slightly melted clothing her skin covered in black soot.

Mulan was right behind Red, she was shocked to see Emma then worried she was dead rushing over to check. Relieved to find Emma alive she helped Red pick Emma up and carry Emma to the castle. They were both relieved when Robin and a few of his men met them at the hidden servant's entrance in the back. Red filled Robin in on what she knew as they rushed Emma up to a room. One of Robin's men who was a healer took a look at Emma, Red and Mulan helped peel the melted and burned clothing off of Emma, thankfully the blonde was only singed not burned so once she was cleaned up she looked considerably better. Unfortunately the only thing the healer could tell Red was that Emma was asleep they would know more if and when Emma woke up.

Three days Emma slept, three days the Evil Queen chased Snow White through the Enchanted Forest killing several people who tried to get in her way. Each person sent by Snow White each one slaughtered by one of the Evil Queen's guard. Each new death only proved to Red how dangerous a game Snow was playing with Regina, still it was hard to believe Snow would go through such terrible lengths to separate Emma and Regina. Red was devastated to realize Snow wasn't the person she had always thought her to be.

Red waited patiently for Emma to wake never moving from her vigil. When the blonde finally stirred Red was waiting with a cup of broth for Emma to drink. Emma opened her eyes yawning and stretching like she had only slept the night, then she noticed Red watching her.

"What?" Emma asked and before Red could say a word everything that happened came rushing back with brutal clarity.

"Holy fuck!" Emma exclaimed clutching her head as the painful physical memory passed.

"Emma! Are you alright?" Red pleaded afraid to touch Emma in case it cause the blonde more pain.

Eventually the pain subsided and Emma could open her eyes again. "I'm okay now. Shit that hurt. Wow, holy shit. Wait Red where are we? Are we some place safe?"

"Yeah Emma we are." Red replied then explain very quickly how she got out of the castle with Mulan and how they found her on the way back to Rumpelstiltskin's castle.

"Ruby…My mom's in on it, she's in on the whole thing. It was a huge fucking trick to get Regina here." Emma confessed tears welling up in her eyes.

"I figured that out when I saw Snow talking to the Blue Fairy. I'm so sorry Emma. I had no idea Snow nor the Blue Fairy would ever go this far just to separate you from Regina." Red replied.

"It's worse than that Ruby. The Blue Fairy put a spell on Regina, she doesn't remember Storybrooke, she doesn't remember Henry and she doesn't remember me. The worst thing possible has happened and I have no idea how to save her." Emma confessed breaking down sobbing.

"Emma, without those memories of you and Henry Regina's gone back to the worst version of herself. You're not going to like what you see, when provoked Regina can be a merciless killer. You need to prepare yourself."

"Ruby how long have I been asleep?" Emma asked taking the broth from Red and sipping on it.

"Three days. What caused it Emma? Do you know?" Red asked.

"Yeah, it was how I escaped from the cage. It was reinforced with magic, I had to used everything I had to get past it."

"How did you do that?"

"I thought about what Regina would do. Then I poofed out of there. I'd never done it before, getting past the cage like that as much harder than I thought it would be. I am glad it worked. Now I can get to Regina and try to stop her. I just need to figure out how to jog her memory."

"You need to know Robin's and his men have been keeping track of both the Evil Queen and Snow while they chase each other through the forest."

"And?" Emma asked knowing this wouldn't be good.

"Several people have been killed. Snow sends people after Regina and Regina's guard takes them out before they even get close." Red informed Emma grimly, the blonde took it in stride.

"If I can fix this before Regina personally kills someone the fallout won't be that bad." Emma muttered to herself, her mind already working on a plan.

"So what do we do Emma?" Red asked relieved nothing was wrong with the blonde.

"Go get Mulan and Robin; we need to come up with a plan." Emma stated with a determined frown as she struggled to get out of bed.

Weak legs made her wobble and Emma tumbled back to the bed, Red rushed over to pull Emma back up and help the blonde stay up.

"Emma you've been asleep for three days. You may be rested but your body is weak. If you rush your recovery you'll only hurt yourself worse. You need a day to get your strength back."

"I don't have a day Ruby. I have to get to Regina as quickly as possible." Emma argued looking angry.

"You'll be no good to her if you go in hurt. The Evil Queen is a side of Regina you've only seen glimpses of Emma. The woman you fought in Storybrooke was the kiddy version of who she is here. She _earned_ the name Evil Queen in these lands, you must accept that truth if you're going to face her."

"Ruby are you saying you agree with the Blue Fairy and with Snow about Regina?" Emma asked her voice menacingly low.

"No! Not at all. That's the point Emma, I saw Regina change. I recognized she wasn't like she was here when she was in Storybrooke. Having Henry helped Regina change, helped open her up some but it was you that broke through all her walls. It was you who she fell in love with and it's for you and Henry that Regina tries so hard. Regina's fight to stay on the right path, her redemption through love is an inspiration to everyone in Storybrooke. If there's no redemption for Regina after all she's done then there's no redemption for any of us." Red pleaded.

Emma broke down crying again. Without word Red moved to sit next to Emma and hug her, Emma leaned in grateful for the comfort.

With Red's help Emma got out of bed and walking, they didn't say much Emma's mind was hard at work on the plan. When they reached Robin and Mulan they found the pair making a stew and talking quietly.

"Emma you're awake and on your feet!" Mulan said in surprise.

Robin shot to his feet to assist Red in getting Emma closer to the fire and comfortable. Mulan was ready with a cup of wine which Emma took with a small smile and nod of thanks. Red filled Robin and Mulan in on what she knew while Emma drank the wine and ate some of the stew. Red made it clear who was at fault for the Evil Queen's return as well as the new danger being poised to them and Storybrooke. Robin and Mulan looked ill; if a weapon like the Yellow Dragon Tear candle was used even in portion it would do irreparable mass destruction to the land.

"I'm working on a plan but I need more information. And to get it I need all of your help." Emma said setting down her cup and bowl.

"Anything." Red replied and Mulan and Robin were quick to nod in agreement.

Emma laid it out to everyone, and within the hour Red and Mulan were rushing off in opposite directions. Emma had to promise to not to rush her healing before Red and Mulan agreed to do what was necessary to gather the information Emma needed. Red transformed into the wolf and ran off toward the Evil Queen's camp while Mulan rode off toward Snow's camp. Mulan would join Snow under the guise of hearing she was back and thought she could use the help. Mulan would be the very important eyes and ears Emma needed if she was going to stop her mother and Neal from doing any more damage.

Robin's men quietly spread the word to the villages that it was bad for anyone to join ether side pleading for everyone to stay out of it. Thankfully enough ex-Storybrooke residents populated each village making everyone more receptive to the idea. Emma focused on getting her strength back for the next two days, by the third day she was jogging around the castle feeling back to normal. That afternoon Mulan's falcon retuned with a message for Emma, that evening Red returned.

Emma sat with Red and Robin by the fire, Rolland asleep at their feet. Emma got straight down to business.

"Mulan's confirmed Neal is working with Snow. The main goal at the moment it seems is to distract the Evil Queen from reaching the candle first. Mulan overheard Snow discussing who else they were going to send to their deaths in their efforts to make Regina murder."

"Regina's not doing good Emma." Red began taking a long sip of her own cup of wine then continued on. "From what I've seen Regina's angry all the time, she's confused and has conflicting thoughts only an old man I've never seen before follows her everywhere. This old man is constantly whispering in Regina's ear pushing her to do things."

"That's the Blue Fairy." Emma interrupted.

"Really? Are you sure?" Red replied shocked.

"If I had not seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it myself but it's definitely that bitch the Blue Fairy." Emma assured them.

"Then it was the Blue Fairy that gave Regina a special necklace. I overheard Regina complaining that she was magically weak and the old man explain the necklace would fix that." Red told Emma and the blonde's face twisted in anger.

"I have a plan but you're not going to like it Ruby."

"At least it's better than nothing. Tell us the plan." Red replied refilling her cup with more wine.

Emma shared her plan with Red and Robin, it was dangerous, risky and would put Emma's life in grave danger yet it was Emma's hope she'd be the only on at risk. Emma hoped to deal with Regina's problem before dealing with Snow and Neal. Emma would set out for the Evil Queen's camp at dawn. Red and Robin understood their parts and would get word back to Mulan to keep watching Snow and prevent Snow from hurting anyone if necessary.

Emma got a few hours of sleep then woke a little before dawn, by the first rays of light in the new morning Emma was riding out on horseback. Red would be a few hours behind her to keep an eye out encase things went wrong. It was important Emma approach The Evil Queen's camp alone.

The ride was longer than Emma expected she had been riding nonstop and it was almost noon. The more time it took the more Emma began to doubt herself her plan. To distract herself from such dark negative thoughts Emma purposely thought of happy memories with Regina. Like the time Regina taught Emma how to ride a horse, Regina's constant gentle teasing that Emma was behind on her princess skills amused the blonde to no end and challenged Emma to pick it up quickly. It had also been a sharing moment as Regina explained in great detail what it had been like to be raised as a princess.

Late afternoon Emma finally spotted a Black Army soldier, she rode up to him boldly addressing him directly.

"I'm here to see Queen Regina. You must take me to her immediately."

Another day another disappointment, Regina gazed upon her army with a heavy sigh. Six days of chasing after Snow catching glimpses of her great enemy on the horizon only to lose her again and again. Six days of dwelling on why the curse didn't work, six days of dreaming of some strange village, dreaming of a young brown haired boy and a very beautiful blonde woman. Regina was very confused. Something felt wrong, off and she couldn't put her finger on it. Her trusted servant Leonard insisted it must be lingering effects of the curse backfiring. Regina wasn't so sure, yet whenever she felt as she was getting close to figuring it out Leonard would report a sighting of Snow. Her frustration running high she itched to do real harm, stretch her muscles a bit and was looking for any excuse.

"Your majesty, do you have a moment?" Leonard humbly asked at the entrance to Regina's tent.

"What is it now Leonard?" Regina huffed not bothering to turn and address the old man face to face.

"There has been another sighting of Snow White down south near the river. We should depart immediately if we're to catch her this time your majesty."

"You kept telling me that Leonard and I rush after her only to have her slip away. Are we on a schedule I don't know about?"

"No your majesty, I just feel that it would be best…" Leonard began and Regina immediately cut him off.

"I'm so tired of listening to you old man. Silence!"

Regina flicked her fingers and the old man's lips sealed preventing him from speaking. The old man began to panic and Regina rolled her eyes not enjoying the muffled noise at all and poofed him to his tent chaining him to a large stake in the ground. Regina didn't want him running around scaring the soldiers, what she did want was a moment of quiet to clear her mind and think about her next step.

A sharp knock on the outside tent pole announced a member of her guard. "Your majesty?"

"Yes? What is it?" Regina replied still staring off into the distance.

"A woman tried to ride into camp. She's requested to be brought you." The soldier stated.

"Did she give her name?" Regina asked turning around, this was different.

"Yes, she said her name is Emma Swan."

Regina frowned not recognizing the name, a dark puzzled look on her face Regina felt compelled to say yes. Confused by her own mixed feelings she ordered. "Make sure she's unarmed then show her in."

Taking a seat on her travel throne Regina waited to see who would be escorted in. And struggled to hide her surprise when a beautiful blonde woman walked into the tent. A very familiar blonde woman. Regina blinked several times while the blonde glanced around the room taking it all in. Regina used the moment to look the blonde up and down, it was all _so familiar_ yet she couldn't remember from where or why. Keeping her eyes on the blonde Regina ordered.

"Out. I will speak to this woman alone."

The soldiers bowed and backed out shutting the tent flap. The blonde looked surprised yet couldn't quite meet Regina's eyes at first, almost shyly, intriguing Regina. She found herself staring at the blonde's face with great intensity, trying to so hard to place it and still came up blank. The longer Regina stared into the blondes face the deeper her need to know everything about this stranger became.

"You asked to see me. Well…here I am. Who are you?" Regina said in a low seductive voice that was unconscious, she was also having a hard time keeping her eyes up. The blonde was very attractive.

"My name is Emma Swan." The blonde replied looking Regina firmly in the eyes making Regina's heart flutter a little, no one ever looked her in the eyes anymore most were too afraid.

Silently surprised by her own reaction Regina pushed it aside hiding her amusement to ask. "Why did you want to see me Emma Swan? What can I do for you?"

Emma smiled shyly looking away for a brief moment then returned her gaze to Regina as she answered.

"I was hoping you could help me. I'm trying to rescue the love of my life, the person I'm supposed to marry, my true love and you're the only person who can help me. Queen Regina will you hear my tale?"

Struck deeply by how sincere Emma was, Regina lost the dark look and nodded yes, immediately Emma's entire face lit up. And seeing the bright look on the blondes face caused Regina to smile a genuine yet tiny micro smile.

"Please sit, wine?" Regina asked gesturing to Emma to take a seat on the covered bench next to her throne.

To Regina's surprise Emma took a seat agreeing to a glass of wine. "Wine would be great your majesty."

Regina flicked her fingers and made a filled goblet appear in Emma's hands, much to Regina's surprise the blonde didn't even blink she simply raised the cup up to sip on the dark liquid. Emma was the first person to ever drink from her cups without hesitation or fear of being poisoned. Regina wondered why this blonde woman, this Emma Swan was so trusting.

"Wow, that's really good. You have amazing taste for wine." Emma commented giving Regina a friendly warm smile.

"Thank you, I only drink the best." Regina commented off hand.

Regina was quietly marveling how comfortable it was with the blonde, most radiate intense fear around her even her own soldiers yet this blonde woman seemed at ease, just a little nervous.

"No thank you Queen Regina for your hospitality. I appreciate your generosity." Emma replied smiling at Regina getting the brunette to brighten.

"Tell me about yourself Emma Swan. You are not from these lands your garb gives you away as does how you carry yourself. You are unlike any woman I have ever met before. Where are you from?" Regina asked leaning in.

"I was born here in the Enchanted Forest to prince and princess however the same day I was born I was taken to a different realm to live. I was an abandon child, I raised myself. Every time I tried to get close to anyone I got hurt really bad, betrayed…broken."

"Emma." Regina called out unable to help herself; she reached over taking Emma's hand with her gloved one squeezing it lightly in sympathy earning her another shy smile from Emma. It didn't even dawn on Regina how out of character that was for her, being around the blonde brought out a side of Regina she thought long gone.

"No, it's okay. All the darkness in my past, all that happened to me lead me to meet my true love. I wouldn't change a thing and do it all again if it meant I got spend even a moment with my true love."

"That's very sweet Emma." Regina commented softly, the hard tone was gone as that nagging familiar feeling in the back of her mind grew bigger.

"It's the truth. My entire life I've scrapped by, doing whatever it took to eat, to have some place warm to sleep. Living without ever having a life. I slept with random people trying to fill this huge hole in me but nothing worked. I was empty, hallow. I was working as a bail bondsmen hunting down people running from the law. I got paid very well to bring them in when my past finally caught up with me."

Emma paused to sip on her wine and Regina quickly stood up gesturing to Emma to follow her which she did. They moved to the back of the tent to a luxurious fur covered bed surrounded by large cream colored candles giving the room an intimate feel. Emma sat down and Regina took a seat next to her, and conjured up a second goblet along with a newly opened bottle to personally refill Emma's glass. The small gesture earned Regina another shy sweet smile from Emma. Smiling at the blonde Regina gestured for Emma to continue, she hung on every word the blonde said.

"When I was seventeen I fell in love with a guy I thought was the whole world. I knew he was a thief but it wasn't till late I learned he was a coward and liar too. I did whatever he wanted me to, steal, lie…take the fall for his crimes. I was in jail for his robbery when I found out I was pregnant. I had a baby boy. I put him up for adoption immediately."

"What's this word…adoption?" Regina politely interrupted.

"Means someone else who was ready to take care of the baby could take possession of the child and make him their own. I wasn't ready to raise a child, be a mother but I was glad he'd go to a good home and be raised by good people. It was one of the hardest things I'd ever done." Emma confessed tears welling up in her eyes.

Somehow Regina could _feel_ how painful it was for Emma to talk so candidly about her past, she had to stop herself from reaching out to Emma again. Regina was a little surprised how affected she was by the blonde, this had never happened before.

"After I had the baby I tried really hard never to think about it, it all hurt so much. And for ten years that worked. Then on my birthday my kid showed up out of the blue, he had been searching for me. I took him back to his home and met his mother and my true love. We had a rocky start, it wasn't easy for either of us yet there has never been a love truer."

"Wait…his mother? Your true love is…a woman?" Regina replied obviously shocked.

Emma smirked enjoying the shock and intrigued surprise of Regina's reaction, the queen fell silent for a long moment letting that new information sink in. She turned to Emma and Emma nodded yes with a confident smile that did wicked things to Regina's libido.

"Tell me about her." Regina asked in a heavy whisper leaning in a little more.

Emma smiled again and leaned in as she replied, "She's stunningly beautiful, has these deep soulful brown eyes that draw me in mesmerizing me. She's got these perfect kissable lips, a natural regal grace and a bone deep sexiness that drives me crazy. She's very intelligent, determined, loyal and stubborn. We fought with each other from the moment we met it got nasty at times then we were forced to work together to save our son. Things were different after that, we got to know each other better. She became my best friend, and then I realized I was in love. We were in love."

"And your son?" Regina asked tears pooling in her big brown eyes.

"Is our biggest supporter."

"That's beautiful. She's very lucky to have you Emma." Regina replied discretely wiping away unshed tears.

"Are you hungry?" Regina asked changing the subject and conjuring up a large platter of meats, cheese and fruit on a small table next to the bed.

"Thank you your majesty." Emma replied leaning over picking off the tray eating a piece of cheese and thin sliced meat followed by a few grapes.

Regina took the moment to watch Emma eat finding it adorable and rather sexy. Regina started licking her lips and caught herself; she began to wonder if she had been put under some sort of lust spell. Reaching over to the platter Regina grabbed a strawberry to distract herself; she ate it slowly and caught Emma staring at her mouth with lustful eyes. Emma licked her lips and Regina started to get wet, a low strong throb began developing between her legs.

"So tell me Emma, how did you lose your true love?" Regina asked leaning back breathing deeply, she needed to calm herself which was hard around the blonde.

"I was betrayed by Snow White." Emma stated with a deep angry frown.

Regina saw genuine anger in Emma's face and her hopes soared, could Emma be an ally in her fight against Snow White? Could Emma be the person Regina was waiting for?

"So you weren't sent by Snow White to spy on me? To trick me?" Regina bluntly asked yet the small flirty smile on her lips as she said it betrayed her amusement.

"I thought Snow White was a good person, someone I could trust and I was wrong. Snow White horribly betrayed me. I can never forgive her for what she's done. Right now I hate Snow White and want nothing more than to get my revenge. She thinks she can get away with anything because she believes she's right, such utter bullshit! She's done so much harm and no one ever calls her out on it. Well not anymore, she's gone too far this time. What she did was unforgivable and I'm going to prove to her how wrong she was. I'm not here to trick you, I've told you nothing but the truth and I'll continue to tell you nothing but the truth."

Regina is so delighted by Emma's passionate speech she giggles and confesses, "I like you Emma Swan."

"Really? Thank you, your majesty." Emma replied smirking happily.

"Please call me Regina."

Regina insisted leaning in toward Emma and Emma smiled from ear to ear leaning in close looking her in the eyes whispering, "Regina."

They could feel each other's breath both wanted to leaned in and kiss the other yet both women hesitated for different reasons. The throbbing between Regina's legs was becoming overwhelming, she had never felt like this before so wet, so turned on so close to losing control.

Leaning back Regina tried to calm herself again and put a tiny bit of distance between the two of them. To give herself more time Regina made a dramatic show of taking off her gloves and setting them aside. Emma watched her closely not hiding how she was looking at her, Regina could _feel_ Emma's gaze on her intensifying the moment.

"Regina, may I take off my coat?" Emma asked softly keeping her eyes locked with Regina's.

"Please Emma, make yourself comfortable." Regina replied.

The brunette's eyes never left the blonde's body as Emma made a big display of slowing taking off her jacket. Regina knew the blonde was wearing a white shirt underneath yet she was not prepared to see it was a tank top that really showed off incredible arms.

"That's better. I was getting a little hot." Emma commented picking up her goblet sipping on wine.

Regina chuckled under her breath and smiled nodding. "I like the heat."

"I bet you do."

"Everyone wants something. What do you want from me Emma? You can be honest I won't hold it against you."

"I want to get to know you. I want to spend time with you. And I want you to get to know me. If we're going to join forces and go after Snow White I think it's important that we trust each other." Emma stated smiling seductively at Regina.

"You do know they call me the Evil Queen here? Can you trust the Evil Queen?" Regina asked in an unguarded manner that threw Emma off a little, she wasn't expecting the Evil Queen to show vulnerability.

"I trust Regina Mills." Emma replied looking Regina in the eyes.

"So you know my family history?" Regina asked not bothering to hide her surprise.

"Yes." Emma admitted.

"Who are you Emma Swan? How do you know so much about me? Why do you trust me? No one trusts me. No one wants to spend time with me or get to know me. What game are you playing?"

"Do you really want to know what I want?" Emma replied ignoring all the other questions.

"Yes." Regina replied smugly.

Emma stood up setting down her goblet she moved to stand in front of Regina and looking down into the brunette's eyes Emma took away Regina's drink setting it down next to her own. Leaning over Emma reached behind the brunette to pull the pins out of Regina's hair. Throwing the pins aside Emma ran her fingers through Regina's hair letting it fall lose around Regina's shoulders. Emma smiled at Regina, she loved her long hair. Regina gazed up into Emma's eyes hypnotized by the love and lust she saw there, she was a little scared about what Emma would do next.

Gently pushing Regina by the shoulders Emma knelt on the bed next to Regina pulling out the Queen's own knife from a hidden pocket in her dress. Holding it up so Regina could see it Emma kept eye contact with the brunette as she placed the razor sharp blade against the material between Regina's large firm breasts.

"May I Regina?"

"Yes." Regina whispered unable to say anything else.

Keeping eye contact Emma slowly cut her way down Regina's dress splitting the fabric in two. Regina's heart beat began to race, the intense throbbing between her legs threatening to take her over the edge all by its self. She had never been so turned on in her entire life, she didn't know what to do and was a little scared about what Emma was going to do next while so excited and desperate for Emma to do more.

Emma flicked her hand making that area of the tent sound proof and straddled Regina's hips putting the dagger next to them on the bed. Keeping her eyes on Regina's Emma grabbed each of Regina's wrists and raised them above her head holding it there. Regina saw dark lust in Emma's eyes and held her breath. The blonde leaned down lightly kissing Regina's cheek then the other cheek before moving to Regina's chin, then right ear. Emma put her weight down on Regina as she sucked and nibbled on Regina's ear lobe making the brunette squirm and pant lightly.

Letting go of Regina's wrists Emma moved her hands down to pull open Regina's top as she switched sides to nibble and suck on the brunette's other earlobe. Regina's hands went into Emma's hair she loved the feel of the silken locks between her fingers. Then Emma's lips and tongue wandered down to her neck and collar bone, when Emma sucked hard on her pulse point Regina's hands automatically went to the blondes ass squeezing each cheek.

Kissing, licking and nibbling her way lower, Emma slowly made her way down to Regina's chest. With a violent yank Emma tore open the rest of Regina's dress exposing the brunette's perfect breasts. Regina gasped and her eye went wide, she squeezed Emma's ass even tighter. Emma leaned in licking an intricate pattern with her tongue over each of Regina's breasts followed by a few minutes of sucking on each nipple. Regina began to pant with ragged breath, her body began to tremble.

With a predatory expression Emma moved down still leaning over Regina and violently tore off the rest of the dress making the brunette gasp. Emma stared hungrily at Regina's exposed body and quickly pulled off Regina's stockings and shoes. The blonde ran her hands and fingertips over Regina's feet, calves and thighs then she leaned down laying gentle kisses and nibbles all along the inside of Regina's legs. The closer Emma moved to Regina's core the wetter the queen became, she was so close to losing control. Regina forgot about the rest of the world, forgot everything but the overwhelming need to get closer to Emma.

Soft lips blazed a trail along the skin of Regina's inner thigh, her heart pounding in her ears Regina held on to the back of Emma's head with an iron grip on the those silken locks. Trembling on the verge of losing control completely Regina felt Emma's tongue run the length of her lips and Regina bucked. Emma grabbed hold of both of Regina's legs and held on, pushing her face in licking deeper Emma reached Regina's swollen clit.

"Oh my…Emma! Emma! How…how…Emma oh!" Regina panted her legs spread open on their own, her whole body trembling out of control as Emma's tongue tipped her hard over the edge.

Emma held onto Regina licking and sucking with continued fervor, in this moment it may not be the Regina she knew and loved yet it was Regina. And if this was the only chance she'd get with Regina to show her she loved her than Emma was going to pull out every trick she learned over the last few months. Regina once joked in bed after a few hours of having fun that if she had met Emma and had sex with her, while she was Evil Queen the curse would never have been cast.

"You can't be that angry or that evil when you feel this good." Regina would joke.

Emma thought it was a decent plan, relax Regina with sex then spring the truth on her. Emma really hoped it would work. If Regina didn't believe her Emma didn't know what she'd do.

Regina came hard; she rolled on her side to force Emma to stop, she couldn't breathe and all she could see were stars. Emma used her magic to remove Regina's dress from the bed then quickly kicked off her shoes and stripped down to nothing. Crawling to lay with Regina, Emma took a chance wrapping her arms around Regina holding her close. Thankfully all Regina did was twist around in Emma's arms and press her face into the crook of Emma's neck holding her tight.

Laying together Emma silently waited for Regina's heart to calm, Emma was privately amazed by how much Regina she saw in the Evil Queen. Oddly it helped Emma understand the Evil Queen better as well as Regina's state of mind. A few minutes later Regina finally looked up into Emma's eyes. So much conflict and confusion was reflected thru Regina's deep brown eyes, Emma could _feel _it too. Not knowing what else to do Emma leaned in gently kissing Regina on the lips, with Regina slowly deepening it.

It wasn't the kiss of true love; it was a kiss of gentle persuasion, of sexual awakening. Emma wanted to take it further while Regina needed reassurance it was real, that Emma and this moment was real.

Breaking the kiss Regina opened her eyes to see Emma watching her with a smile that reached the blonde's bright hazel eyes.

"What is _this_ Emma? Am I dreaming?" Regina whispered looking deep into hazel orbs.

"You're not dreaming. This is whatever you want it to be. This moment, right here, right now is just between the two of us. Unlike everyone else you can trust me Regina. And you are free to do anything you want. I want you to use me to fulfill your every fantasy. Let me do this for you…for me, for us."

"Us?" Regina asked looking terrified she unconsciously tightened her hold on Emma.

"Yes us. I'm with you to the end Regina." Emma said with her heart and soul.

The multitude of fears running rampant in Regina's mind was immediately quieted by those firm confident words and the intense look in those hazel eyes.

"I've…I've never felt this before. Is this magic? Did you cast a spell on me?" Regina asked in the softest voice Emma had ever heard her use.

"No spell, no magic. _This_ is just what happens when we get together." Emma replied using a similarly soft voice.

"Are you magic Emma?" Regina asked leaning in to softly kiss Emma's lips.

"As much as you are." Emma replied leaning in to kiss Regina a little bit deeper.

For the briefest moment it was as if she were speaking to the Regina she knew, though seeing her Regina in all that heavy makeup was odd. All Emma could think was the Evil Queen was extremely sexy, it was all Emma could do to not lunge at Regina the first chance she got. And now with Regina naked and pressed up against her, hair down with that makeup and intense look in those hypnotic chocolate eyes Emma wanted nothing more than to drown herself in Regina. The physical need was blocking everything else out, pushing out thoughts of the plan, thoughts of boundaries and the reality of this world. Having Regina naked body against her own was too much, Emma gave in to her primal need for the brunette as Regina gave in trusting Emma in a way she had never trusted another person before.

Regina rolled on top of Emma kissing her deeply indulging in her every desire to lick, suck and nibble on the blonde. Regina was a little rough taking the dominant role leaving small bite marks on Emma's neck, collar bone and chest. Regina straddled Emma's hips and used her magic to restrain Emma's wrists above her head with soft rope and a tight knot. Emma's eyes went wide for a moment this was a first for them. Then Emma swallowed that hesitation licked her lips and smiled at Regina. The brunette smirked then went back to kissing, licking and sucking on Emma all over.

Teasing Emma's body to the brink, Regina moved back to lay with Emma kissing her deeply while using her right hand to caress and fondle Emma's breasts. The blonde moaned and Regina broke the kiss to lick and suck on Emma's nipple, her hand moved down to blonde wet curls. Deft fingers found Emma's center and swiftly pushed the blonde over the edge. Regina didn't stop she moved a tiny bit lower and pushed her fingers deep inside Emma. The blonde started panting and chanting Regina's name spurring the Queen on even more.

The more Regina pumped her fingers in and out of Emma the more she gave into her primal urges. She needed to fuck Emma deeper—harder; Regina needed to make Emma hers completely. Emma tipped over the edge again her body covered in sweat her muscles trembling. Regina watched Emma orgasm, she felt it through her fingers smirking and quite pleased with herself she gently removed her fingers from inside Emma. Scooting down Regina positioned herself between Emma's legs and took a long moment to enjoy Emma's scent; it was intoxicating and made her drool. Pressing her face forward Regina indulged in tasting Emma, aggressively pushing Emma to the brink and keeping her there.

Regina used her mouth and hands to bring Emma to orgasm many times, only when the blonde begged for a break did Regina finally slow then stop. She tried laying there with Emma, every muscle in the blonde's body twitched on its own accord. The blonde couldn't see anything but stars and was having a hard time controlling her breathing. All she could do was lay there eyes closed. Regina watched this with great satisfaction and she didn't want to stop, her whole body itched to do more so she began laying gentle kisses up Emma's thigh, over her hip bone up her stomach to her breasts. The feather light kisses woke Emma's body faster than it did her brain. Emma knew she was going to be sorer later yet she was desperate for more. When Regina's fingers began to tease wet blonde curls, eyes still closed Emma spread her legs open wider.

Getting a huge thrill from Emma's physical responses Regina used her magic to create leg straps for each of Emma's legs to hold the blonde's knees open revealing everything to Regina. Emma gasped in surprise and excitement; turning her eyes to Regina they shared an intense look of lust. In that moment they shared a single thought, Emma used her magic to create a strap on harness with attached dildo putting it on Regina's naked waist. Regina gasped in surprise bending down at the sudden constriction she leaned on one hand using the other to stroke the firm yet flexible attachment. The harness fit tight and with each move of her hips, each tug of the dildo thick leather straps pressed deliciously in all the right spots. A quick check with her fingers, Regina realized there were long nubs on the inside of the straps pressing into both of her openings and rubbing on her core all in satisfying harmony.

Looking Emma in the eyes Regina positioned herself then used her fingers to see how wet the blonde was. Emma gasped and pushed forward with her hips wanting more, very wet very ready the blonde gave in begging.

"Please Regina. Fuck me, fuck me hard. Take me—take all of me!"

Regina kept her eyes locked with Emma's and guided the tip of the dildo to the edge. Emma felt the tip slip in and thrust up with her hips forcing more inside; Regina got the hint and started thrusting. Slow deep thrusts as they maintained eye contact allowed the both of them to share in the pleasure of each thrust. The primal urge took root again make Regina growl as she began to speed up thrusting faster, deeper and harder. Regina kept the pace with her hips as she began sucking and groping Emma's breast making the blonde scream out in pleasure.

Emma tipped over the edge orgasming hard yet Regina didn't stop she kept pumping and reached down with her left hand to play with Emma's clit bring the crest to peak again faster than Emma was prepared for. Emma wasn't in control of her body anymore Regina had total control and was relentless. Pleasure was turning into pain for them both as all the orgasms became physically painful in their intensity and frequency. Yet Regina didn't slow or stop, not until the primal need was sated.

"Tell me you're mine! Tell me you're all mine!" Regina ordered.

"I'm yours, I'm all yours! Only yours!" Emma replied on command not able to say much more.

They both began chanting those declarations again and again till both were reduced to a simply "Mine!" "Yours!" that morphed into desperate calls of each other's names mixed in with animalistic grunts.

Both women were drenched in sweat, in tune only to each other. Regina was so close, she pressed her forehead to Emma's neck as she kept thrusting hard and deep. Emma reflexively used her magic to release her hands from the rope and her legs from the straps to wrap herself around Regina. By holding on tight with her legs wrapped firmly around Regina's hips they both moved into the sweet spot bringing them both to peak at the same time. With one more passionate deep kiss they both tipped over the edge together.

The last thing Emma remembered was removing the strap on and dildo with magic leaving the two of them entwined around each other as they both fell asleep exhausted.

As the wolf Red ran through the Enchanted Forest, she had been keeping an eye on Emma till she smelled something familiar and decided to go check in with Robin to pass the time. Instead she found Mulan waiting for her at the secret meeting spot.

"Mulan! What are you doing here? Where's Robin?"

"I already spoke with him and sent him on his way. I need to speak to you too. How is Emma?" Mulan asked looking around then stepping closer to Red.

"Emma's fine, her plan is going as expected. We won't know if it worked till later. Mulan did something happen? Tell me?" Red asked closing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around Mulan's waist.

"Red, I'm afraid. The things that Snow's been saying scares me. With Neal there egging her on Snow's no longer talking about imprisonment. Snow's talking about murder, they're planning on murdering Regina the moment she goes for that candle."

"Oh shit." Red replied horrified it was coming to this; her fears were coming to life.

"That's not the worst of it. Snow's also been tossing around the idea of…murdering Emma too. Saying all sorts of crazy things like _as long as Charming never finds out_ and _we can always have another baby, we still young_. Snow's not thinking clearly, its insanity."

"This is worse than I thought it would be, we're going to need help." Red commented.

"What sort of help Red?"

"I'm going to have to return to Storybrooke." Red replied already coming up with a plan.

"Storybrooke? Are you sure? Do we have time for such a far trip?" Mulan asked worried.

"We don't have a choice. We need help. We need Charming and Henry."

"How?" Mulan asked nodding in acceptance that there was no other choice.

"I have to get my stuff from the castle. Emma and I brought magic beans with us to travel realms. I'll leave the rest with you and take one to return to Storybrooke. I'll get help but I'll need you to attempt to slow down Snow and Neal if you can. Try to get me a little time." Red pleaded and Mulan was quick to nod yes.

"Mulan please be careful." Red begged pulling Mulan in for a long passionate kiss.

"When we get through this, will you show me Storybrooke?" Mulan asked holding on tight to Red.

"Yes, I'd love that Mulan." Red replied kissing the beautiful warrior one more time.

Red only spent an hour with Mulan, making sure she knew where the extra magic beans would be hidden before the warrior had to return to Snow's camp. Red turned back into the wolf running back to Rumpelstiltskin's castle, once there she wasted no time. Red found Robin gave him a lengthy update then used a single magic bean to open a portal and head home to Storybrooke to get help.

Feeling a sense of contentment she didn't know was possible Regina sighed with happiness snuggling closer to Emma loving the feeling of being wrapped up in the blonde's arms. For a brief moment a tiny part of Regina's mind wondered how Emma got out of the rope and straps without her help then dismissed it by telling herself she probably removed the restraints in the heat of the moment thought she didn't remember doing it. It was like the appearance of the strap on, Regina had never seen or used one before yet once it was on she knew exactly what to do with it. Regina wasn't even sure if she was the one that created it, thinking of it now everything had been a blurry haze of flesh, pleasure and primal need. In this moment Regina didn't question it, she didn't care. Everything was a haze of happiness and floating, all she wanted to do was lay with Emma forever.

"I want to do that every day." Regina commented without opening her eyes or moving.

Emma chuckled not opening her eyes either, "Hmmm, yeah every day would be amazing."

A thought came to Regina's mind; she opened her eyes unable to dispel the worrisome thought. Laying there naked with nothing on but the necklace Leonard gave her to boost her magic Regina became hyper aware of how naked Emma was, the only thing the blonde wore was a simple silver band on her right hand ring finger. With a heavy sigh Regina broke the silence asking bluntly.

"Emma…what would your true love say if she found out about what we just did?"

"I don't think she'd be mad if that's what you're asking." Emma replied opening her eyes to see dark chocolate orbs watching her intensely.

"It's complicated." Emma added and Regina frowned.

Regina moved pulling away; Emma was quick to pull her back.

"Regina wait! Let me explain. Okay?" Emma asked holding on tight to the brunette.

Emma could see the fear in those chocolate eyes, no more distractions Emma had to tell Regina the whole truth and hoped with all she was that Regina would believe her.

"Okay, talk." Regina asked sitting up, she leaned on an elbow to keep clear view of Emma's face.

"All I ask Regina is that you let me tell the whole story before you ask questions. This will sound completely crazy but it is the truth. Okay?"

"Okay." Regina replied her walls coming back up.

"What I told you about myself, how I met the love of my life is all true. What I didn't tell you is her name. The mother of my son, the love of my life, her name is Regina Mills. The woman who was once known as the Evil Queen."

"What?" Regina sat up shocked and very calmly Emma continued on.

"Regina the curse worked. Thirty years have gone by. You adopted our son when he was born. That was over eleven years ago." Emma began then went on to explain how they met, how they fought, how Regina had changed due to time and through being Henry's mother.

"Wait? What's my son's name?" Regina interrupted, her eyes wide her absolute shock clear on her face.

"Henry. You named him Henry."

"After my father." Regina commented tears welling up in her eyes.

Emma didn't say a word instead she reached out pulling Regina into a hug, the brunette allowed the blonde to comfort her for a long moment. Sniffling and wiping away her tear Regina pulled back.

"Please continue Emma."

Emma went on to explain how they ended up in Neverland, how they worked together becoming friends and saving their son, and then Emma explained how they got together.

"Snow hates that we're together as does that bitch the Blue Fairy. They set this all up to trick us both, to separate us, to punish us both because we fell in love. The old man who's been whispering in your ear is not an old man, it' the Blue Fairy manipulating you."

"We're in engaged? And we have a son together? In this…version…I get my happy ending?" Regina asked completely confused.

Emma could see how much Regina wanted to believe her yet the fear that she was lying was too strong to deny.

"Emma. I'd love to believe you but I'm the Evil Queen. I can see Snow and the Blue Fairy going to great lengths to hurt me, to get back at me. Yet to think I have a loving family that cares about me is too much of a fantasy. The things I've done can't be forgiven. Everything you've said Emma, is pure fantasy; a wonderful fantasy yet still a fantasy. It's not real, it can't be. The Enchanted Forest still stands; no damage from a curse was done. I remain where I was, alone and fighting for my revenge."

"No you're not. We came to back to these lands to rescue Snow White, that's how much everything had changed. You offered to save her not out of any debt to anyone, no one forced you do this. You told me you were doing it because it was the right thing to do. You said we never should have returned to this place and you were right Regina; coming back was a horrible mistake."

Tears filled Regina's eyes the spilled down her cheeks, desperate Regina asked. "I'm sorry Emma. I'd really like to believe you but I can't. It's simply too bizarre to be believed."

"Regina if this was a trick, a ruse to manipulate you wouldn't I be a man in this scenario? You told me once I was the first woman you ever kissed, how would anyone know to create his type of fantasy for you? Wouldn't it be some perfect existence with Daniel? Think about it Regina our life has always been so much more than what someone could dream up. We both chose to make our happy endings and our happy ending is with each other."

"Emma…I want to believe you. What proof do you have? Sexual chemistry can't be trusted." Regina replied staring into Emma's eyes for the truth.

That Emma never wavered from her story terrified Regina.

Emma nodded then scooted off the fur covered bed and over to the pile of her clothes. Digging through the pockets Emma pulled out her wallet, it was a man's wallet that held her Sheriff's badge some cash and a couple of pictures. Emma tossed the entire wallet over to Regina.

Though she shouldn't know what a wallet was, Regina recognized it and opened it up. A gleaming shiny brass badge that stated proudly: Sheriff of Storybrooke along with a photo identification stating the blonde was indeed Emma Swan. Then the most important thing in the wallet, a set of three small photographs. Regina's heart picked up its pace beating so loud and fast it drowned everything else out.

The first photograph was a shot of three people, a family in a group hug at a shore on a sunny day. Emma stood there with her arms wrapped around a boy with brown hair and a very familiar smile and a woman who looked exactly like her. All three people in the photograph were smiling big bright smiles, all three people looked really happy. Seeing herself smile like that made her heart hurt; it was everything she wanted and to it was see herself there in it was like seeing a dream come to life. Fighting back tears Regina flipped to the next photo.

A picture of Emma and a woman who looked just like her kissing under an apple tree. It was a wonderful photo full of love and passion. For a few seconds it was as if Regina could see herself in that moment when the picture was taken. She could feel the cool breeze blowing through her hair and along her back; she could feel the warmth of Emma's arms around her, the feeling of being loved, protected and whole. She could feel the softness of Emma's lips pressed to her own, the sweetness of the kiss. If Regina tried she could still taste it. Tears spilled over as Regina flipped to the last photograph.

This photo unlike the others was black and white with only one person in frame. This was the Regina Mills Emma spoke of, her true love. She lay in bed covered by a sheet looking half asleep with a content smile on her face. Somehow this intimate picture struck Regina the hardest. A happy in love woman who wore her face.

"That's my favorite. It was our first weekend alone and we found this old camera to use. You were so shy, took me forever to convince you to let me take that picture. You kept threatening to use magic to destroy the camera if any of the shots came out bad. Not that you could ever take a bad photograph." Emma commented with a small smile.

Regina smiled unable to help herself, it did sound like something she'd say. Now Regina was more confused than ever. Everything Emma was saying was so far-fetched so obviously made of fantasy and wishful thinking that it was laughable and yet it truly was everything Regina wanted. Regina decided it was a very clever lie but still a lie; one that struck Regina deep down in her soul teasing her with the impossible, with the unattainable. Regina was smarter than this smarter than any trick Snow or the Blue Fairy could come up with. Racking her brain Regina tried to figure out what sort of trick Snow and the Blue Fairy were really up to. What would they get out of this sort of manipulation?

"Regina, please talk to me. I know how odd this all sounds but I did come to rescue you. And we will get your memories back. I love you and I'm not giving up. I will never give up. I will follow you into the flames." Emma stated with a worried expression then laid a series of soft kisses on Regina's shoulder.

Frowning Emma grabbed her pants pulling something else out of the pocket. Moving close to Regina Emma told her, "The Blue Fairy tried to destroy all proof of your real life when she stole your memories. I managed to save this."

Emma handed over the engagement ring placing it on Regina's thigh. Looking down at it Regina was struck by how familiar the ring was, picking it up Regina held it up examining it without saying a word. She could tell there was nothing magically special about the ring, it was nothing more than gold and diamonds.

"Our son picked it out. You didn't want anything made of magic, you wanted something normal. I thought Henry did a good job." Emma commented watching Regina's reaction closely.

A thousand emotions, a thousand thoughts rushed through Regina. It was all such a beautiful lie, and she really wanted to believe it. There was no denying having Emma even for a moment had deeply and significantly affected her. Emma embodied her happy ending yet Regina had been tricked so many times, betrayed so many times she didn't dare believe this to be true. Then as if Emma was reading Regina's mind the blonde leaned in hugging her and whispered.

"If you don't trust my words trust your instincts. I know you can feel how much I love you. Kiss me then tell me if I'm lying."

Regina turned till she was nose to nose with Emma staring into bright hazel eyes. She was terrified and couldn't get the words to come out; Emma leaned in kissing Regina softly. Regina relaxed into the kiss reaching out to wrap her arms around Emma holding her close. Deepening the kiss Regina could _feel_ Emma's love and a little part of her began to believe the blonde was telling the truth.

A hard knock on the tent pole broke the kiss. Regina looked up and over Emma's shoulder and reached out with her senses to feel three guards standing outside the entrance of her tent. Frowning and annoyed by the interruption Regina huffed and stood up. Using magic Regina conjured up her robe wrapping herself in it then she turned to Emma telling her bluntly.

"You need to stay here."

Regina conjured up soft ropes and bound Emma's wrists together pulling them above her head then more soft ropes that bound Emma's ankles keeping her on the bed. Regina smiled at the sight then waved her hand again conjuring a soft fur blanket covering Emma hiding her nudity and keeping her warm. Without another thought Regina turned and walked back to the open area of the tent, another wave of her hand and the curtain separating the sleep area and the common area came down hiding Emma from sight. As she used magic to fix her hair and makeup the Queen called out.

"Enter."

The Captain of her private guard stepped in to report with a bow and salute.

"Your majesty your advisor the old man Leonard has been found assassinated in his tent. His throat was cut. We're still searching the camp and the surrounding area."

"Was anything found with the body?" The Queen asked trying to figure out what Snow was up to now.

"Yes your majesty. This was found by the body." The Captain handed over a sealed scroll.

Regina took it recognizing the seal; it was Snow White's official seal. Opening the scroll Regina read it quickly, it was a request to meet immediately in person. Regina burned the scroll and ordered her Captain.

"Prepare the men for battle, double the guard around camp and triple the guard around my tent. No comes in till I come out. Understand?"

"You're leaving your majesty?" The Captain asked.

"For a short time, I don't want anyone else to know."

"I understand your majesty. It will be done." The Captain replied bowing then left the tent.

Without second thought Regina poofed out of the tent and reappeared fully dressed with makeup impeccably done up, on an empty mountain top. It wasn't till the breeze blew by and she raised her hand that Regina realized she was still holding that other Regina's engagement ring in her hand. Regina stared at it in the moonlight, hypnotized by its beauty and how it sparkled in the light. A twig snapped behind her and Regina quickly shoved the ring into her cleavage and turned around ready to defend herself.

"Hello Regina." Snow greeted stepping out from the shadows.

"Come to gloat? Tell me my mother's returned to take her revenge on me? You said you said you saw her." Regina sneered back watching Snow carefully while reaching out with her magic to make sure Snow really came alone. To Regina's surprise Snow had kept her word.

"No Regina. I've come to talk to you and not about your mother. Your mother has not returned to these lands. I did trick you to get you here but it was so I could warn you." Snow stated grimly.

"Warn me? Why? Don't you want my demise? Why would you warn me about anything? That's not like you Snow, did you come up with a plan to beat me?" Regina asked with a taunting sneer.

"Because Regina, the threat to you is a threat to me; we know the rules we're playing with, how our game works adding in a new player changes things for both of us. You know who I'm talking about. Ask yourself this Regina, why now? Why step in and get involved—now?"

"You'll have to do better than that Snow. Talking in circles won't get you anywhere this time. Tell me something I don't know, tempt with the truth for once. Tell me something real." Regina insisted.

"Emma Swan lied to you." Snow stated firmly staring Regina in the eyes.

"About what?" Regina replied confused to how Snow would know about what was said in a private conversation that just took place.

"About her being in love with you, about having a family with you. About it being true love. About choosing your own happy ending. She lied about all of it."

"We had no such discussion! Snow you should remember who you're talking to. The only person I've ever pledged my love to is Daniel, whom you helped murder."

Snow didn't miss a beat or flinch, she simply replied. "Oh I know. Regina trust me, I know exactly what kind of woman you are. That's why I told Emma it was a fool's errand to try to trick you into believing such a wild tale. I mean come on, really, who would believe you of all people would suddenly turn into a deviant abomination, I mean I know you can be evil yet I never once thought you'd stoop _that_ low. I tried to convince Emma it wouldn't work but Emma insisted that you were weak minded enough to fall for it."

"You paint Emma to be so devious. I'll be honest I didn't see it. She seemed quite sincere." Regina replied frowning with a lot of attitude.

Snow was making a compelling argument yet it rang hollow.

"Emma's been magically manipulating you. She did tell you she's magic right? That she's as powerful as you and Rumpelstiltskin…no? Well then I guess Emma's lesson's with Rumpelstiltskin has been paying off. He says Emma's as good a student as you were only a little bit more cut throat. I tried to stop Emma turning to darkness but I failed and I've hated having to watch her descent into the void."

"Wait? Emma knows magic? She knows how to use magic? And she's that's imp's student?" Regina interrupted confused and now she was second guessing what she was so sure of not moments ago.

"Yes Emma knows how to use magic and she's quite talented with it. Emma has many talents I don't approve of; Emma's dangerous Regina, who knows what she's really after. You can't trust her, none of us can. She will betray you; she will use you and leave you for dead. Even Rumpelstiltskin is afraid of her."

"How can you say that Snow White? Who is Emma Swan to you?" Regina asked her tone changing, she couldn't help it Snow's words were getting to her.

"Emma's my daughter Regina. Emma Swan is the only child Charming and I have, you know the baby I was pregnant with just a couple of weeks ago. That's what your curse did. The _only thing_ your curse did. It stole my new born baby and returned a grown woman to me. Returned a woman that was twisted, dark and lost. I've tried to save her and I failed. All I'm left with is the duty to prevent her madness from spreading, prevent her from doing more damage."

"What? She's your daughter?" Regina asked her stomach in the back of her throat, she looked ill, she felt ill.

"Yes. She didn't tell you that part either did she?" Snow asked with a sad shake of her head.

Regina's face fell and Snow frowned commenting, "She's already gotten to you hasn't she? How she'd do it this time? Told you about having a son maybe? A boy you named Henry?"

"How did you know that Snow?" Regina demanded getting angry and defensive Snow seemed to know too much.

"How desperate are you Regina to believe someone in any world let you take care of a baby? You're not a mother Regina, you've never been a mother and you never will. And to name the boy Henry, come on how cruel could someone be? To name a child after someone you murdered? Not even you would do that Regina. How could you even listen to such fantastic tales? How did you not see through it immediately?"

"Why are you telling me all this Snow? What's purpose in this conversation? You're normally never this chatty. Never this helpful." Regina asked her whole demeanor darkening.

"I'm telling you who you're really dealing with and if you should happen to take it upon yourself to end that threat no one would hold it against you." Snow stated coldly. She turned to walk away throwing over her shoulder as she left. "Think about it Regina. Do the right thing for once."

Regina stood there confused and stunned. Could Emma be lying to her about everything? Could it really be a trick as she feared? Then it hit her, _Snow wanted her to kill Emma_. Snow didn't want the blood on her own hands yet had no problem pushing Regina into doing it for her. That was a dirty desperate tactic even for Snow alarming Regina into thinking about all of it deeper. Why was Snow White so desperate to get Regina to murder Emma Swan? Was Emma that big of a threat to Snow? To herself? Why would Emma say everything she did if it wasn't the truth? And if what Snow said was true, why didn't Emma tell her about that too? Was Emma lying about everything like Snow said? What would Emma Swan get out of manipulating her like that? What did Emma Swan really want from her?

With too many questions going around her mind Regina poofed back to her tent hoping Emma would still be naked tied up on the bed. Instead much to her dismay and growing worry Regina found Emma free of her ties, dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed looking very nervous. As soon as she was back Emma looked up with an expression of relief.

"There you are! I was worried. Where did you go?"

Emma got up walking over to Regina but Regina held up her hand stopping Emma. The blonde's eyes grew wide with concern.

"I was with Snow." Regina admitted with a deep frown.

"Why? Why would you go?" Emma asked taking one step closer.

"She said she had news of my mother. I was afraid my mother had returned. But Snow lied to me about that, she mislead me to lure me out. All Snow wanted to talk about; was you. And she had some very interesting things to say." Regina stated darkly.

"You can't trust her you know. Snow's out to get the both of us and she'll go to any length." Emma replied hoping she hadn't lost Regina.

"Is it true you know magic Emma? Is that how you escaped your bonds?" Regina asked her voice going lower; it had a menacing tone to it.

"Shit, I was going to tell you Regina. I didn't want you think I was magically manipulating you because I wasn't. For crying out loud you're the person who taught me how to do everything I know how to do."

"Not the imp? Are you sure?" Regina asked glaring at Emma.

The blonde frowned, it had been a long time since Regina glared at her with that level of malice, Emma didn't like it anymore.

"Yes. You began teaching me in Neverland; its how we saved our son."

"Snow said Henry's not real, Storybrooke is not real. That you made it all up to manipulate me, Snow was very convincing." Regina replied with total honesty her face turning into a stone mask.

Emma could feel Regina slipping away.

"Everything I've told you is the truth." Emma insisted wondering what else her mother said to fuck things up.

"Yet apparently not all of the truth. So is it true?"

"What?"

"That Snow and Charming are your parents." Regina asked her eyes turning to ice.

"It is. I told you what happened Regina. It's the truth. It doesn't matter that Snow and Charming are my parents. The only thing that matters to me is you."

"I don't know who to believe Emma. Snow says you're dangerous and she wants me to kill you. Should I do that? Should I do as your mother requests? Should I make Snow happy by ending your life?" Regina asked tears welling up in her eyes.

The last thing Regina wanted to believe was that Snow White had been telling the truth about Emma yet it had been confirmed by the blonde herself that it was true. Now she didn't know what to believe or who to believe. Regina was quietly devastated.

"She really said that? That she wants you to murder me? Really? Snow said that?" Emma asked quietly torn apart by the small fact her mother apparently didn't love her all that much. It was one of her worst fears come to life.

"Yes she did." Regina replied confused by the pain she saw in Emma's eyes at the revelation.

On a whim Regina suddenly poofed the both of them from the tent to a secluded location far far away from where they were and nowhere near anyplace Emma recognized. Before Emma had a chance to speak Regina flicked her hand using magic to restrain Emma with the branches of a nearby tree.

"Hey! That's not necessary Regina." Emma protested and Regina flicked her hand again adding a rag around Emma's mouth to gag her.

Emma frowned and used her magic to make the rag disappear yet didn't go any further, instead she allowed Regina to continue restraining her.

"Fine you want me like this okay but I'm not going to let you gag me." Emma stated pissed. Looking Regina in the eyes Emma said as clear as she could.

"Snow's lying to you Regina, everything I've said is the truth and I've admitted to what I didn't offer right away. We have a son Regina, his name is Henry. We've been together for three months and I just asked you to marry me and you said yes. I'm in love with you and when we do magic together there is nothing we can't do. You felt it Regina when we were together, you know exactly the feeling I'm talking about."

"You lie. You've enchanted me Emma Swan. My body betrays me." Regina replied shaking her head and taking a step backward to put more physical distance between them.

"No your body tells the truth. You feel it when I touch you don't you Regina. You feel this…" Emma stated concentrating hard in her wood restraints.

Regina stood a good distance from Emma yet she still felt Emma's hands caress her sides, her breasts her neck. Gasping out loud in surprise Regina twisted around looking for the hands touching her only to find empty air around her.

"What is this? What are you doing? What are you doing Emma?" Regina demanded looking a tiny bit panicked.

"I only promised you I wouldn't do it in public, well we're alone." Emma replied in a husky voice.

Emma concentrated harder increasing the number of invisible hands on Regina, touching her, caressing her everywhere. Regina started panting then grew weak in the knees as she felt phantom fingers brush across her core. There was no doubt in Regina's mind it was Emma, the blonde's magic felt _very_ distinctive. Emma _was_ as magically powerful as herself and being touched with that strength of magic was beyond anything Regina had ever experienced before. Falling to her knees, covered in a thin sheen of sweat Regina began moaning and panting as fingers filled her, caressed her and massaged her all over. Emma was relentless; Regina could feel lips all over now, lips tongues and hands.

The peak rose quickly and the orgasm intense—blinding as it left Regina in a weakened state panting, eyes closed on her hands and knees. It took a moment for Regina to regain her breath enough to speak, under hooded eyes she said.

"You are so dangerous Emma Swan. You'll unravel me completely. I can't let you get in the way. I've worked too hard for too long, I've sacrificed everything for revenge. I'm so close I can taste it. You want me to turn my back on all of that? After all I've done? You ask too much." Regina took a deep quick breath as tears welled up.

"And I'm not going to give Snow another chance, not to hurt me and not to hurt you. Lies or not…I'm falling in love with you Emma Swan." Regina whispered through her tears.

Poofing out of there in an instant Regina didn't hear Emma tearfully plead and beg for her to come back.

Red landed in another forest with a hard tumble to the ground. Popping back up on her feet she stood up letting the dizziness pass then took a big sniff of the air around her. She recognized where she was and took off running north as quickly as she could. Red reached Grannies in a few minutes, brushing sweaty hair out of her face Red ran inside and straight to Granny.

To Red's luck Grumpy and Nova were also there eating a late lunch. Everyone was surprised to see Red back and alone.

"Grumpy, call David and Henry. Call everyone on the town council. There's a really big problem and I don't want to have to repeat myself." Red managed to say while trying to even out her breathing.

"You got it Red." Grumpy replied pulling out his cell phone to make a few calls. Nova did the same helping get the word out quickly.

Granny got Red some water and a towel, they didn't have to wait long within ten minutes everyone Red asked for walked through the diner doors. Belle was the last one to show up and much to Red's disappointment Belle brought Rumpelstiltskin with her. And before Red could get a word out Belle let go of Rumpel to rush over to Red, grab Red's hand hold it to her chest and ask in a dramatic whisper.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." Red replied with a deep breath and gently pulled her hands from Belle's giving Belle a loaded look.

Belle looked stricken and on the verge of tears, Red had too many things on her mind to care about Belle's hurt feelings, there would be time for that later.

It only took Red a few minutes to tell them all everything that happened, how it was all a setup, how Snow and the Blue Fairy was in on it together and that Neal was heavily involved though she wasn't sure why or how. Charming was in denial, Henry looked really ill while the others argued about whether or not it was really the Blue Fairy behind it or someone trying to set up to harm the Blue Fairy.

"Ruby, are you sure about this?" Rumpelstiltskin asked looking disturbed by the news.

"Absolutely. I saw most of it with my own eyes. I'm not sure what Snow's end game is but it's not good if she's thinking about killing Emma too. And Mulan is insistent that Snow wasn't joking, she was serious about all of it." Red replied.

"I can't believe my wife, Snow White, could be so callous. There has to be an explanation for her behavior. The Snow White I married, the one we all know would never hurt a hair on Emma's head. Never! This has to some sort of trick." Charming pleaded mostly with himself.

"I thought so too David. And I was wrong. Emma's working on getting through to Regina, to try to figure out a way to reverse what the Blue Fairy did. David I came back to Storybrooke to get your help. Maybe you can get through to Snow, find out why she's turned into…this other person."

"You say that like you don't believe Snow's under the influence of something dark." Grumpy pointed out.

"Grumpy we all need to be prepared this might be coming from non-magical enchanted forest place okay." Red replied bluntly and a little harshly as she frowned at her friend.

"What do you mean Red? What other place can it be for Snow?" Archie asked confused.

"Oh come on, you all can't be that blind can you? Snow's been pissed since you all got back from Neverland. Snow hates that Emma lives in the Mills house, Snow hates that she can't get rid of Regina permanently and Snow really hates that her only child is in love with her greatest enemy. Snow's entire acceptance and support of Emma, has been an act. Fake and used to lull them both into a false sense of security." Red argued getting angry.

"Why would Snow do that?" Nova asked, she was as confused as everyone else was. This was Snow White they were talking about.

"Snow only wanted Emma to have a happy ending she approved of. Settling down, getting married _to a prince_, having babies. Being gay and falling in love with Evil Queen was too much for Snow."

"I just won't believe Snow's snapped like that. There has to be a reason for this. She may have wanted Regina's death in the past but nothing would make her wish for Emma's death. Nothing." Charming insisted.

"Well then we need to leave right away and go find out for ourselves what's going on." Henry announced with a firm nod of his head with complete confidence surprising everyone in the room.

"Henry that's too dangerous. You should stay here." Archie suggested getting a number of those around them to agree.

"No, Henry needs to come too. If Emma can't get through to Regina, Henry may be our only hope." Red argued and it solidified Henry's resolve.

"I'm coming too. If my boy is in trouble, I'll not leave him to the wolves. And you may need my help against Regina's magic if Emma's plan fails." Rumpelstiltskin commented with a confident nod of his head.

"Wait I thought Regina gave you mirror to use to check in on them. Where is it?" Charming asked and Henry frowned explaining.

"I dropped it yesterday. I was riding my bike and it fell out of my pocket, both sides of the mirror shattered. I don't think it works anymore."

"Damn, you'll all have to go." Granny pointed out.

"Then that settles it, Belle you take over like you did before. Grumpy you get the badge, you two close the town down till we return. No need to expose ourselves to more danger if we don't need to." Charming announced then he turned to Rumpel.

"Can you be ready to leave within the hour?"

"Yes." Rumpelstiltskin stated with a very serious expression.

"Come on Henry. You're with me, let's go pack. Gold we'll meet at your shop." Charming said pushing Henry along as they left.

Red watched everyone disperse yet only Belle angrily whispering to Rumpel as they left held her attention. Red went home to shower, change and eat. She spent a few minutes with Granny before rushing off to meet up with Charming, Henry and Rumpelstiltskin at the pawn shop. Red went in through the front door to find Belle alone.

"There in the back, Rumpel is getting something out of his storage shed it's going to take a minute." Belle offered trying not to look at Red.

"Okay. Then I'll see you later." Red replied nervously moving to walk past Belle to get to the back door.

"Red, wait!" Belle called out and Red froze her hand on the door knob.

"How can you be so cruel?" Belle whispered, Red could hear tears in her voice making it hard to keep her resolve and not turn around.

"I'm not the one spoken for Belle. You wanted this, what do you expect me to do?" Red whispered keeping her eyes and hand on the door knob.

"I don't want to lose you Red. I just need more time to figure out some stuff. To come up with a plan. You know why I'm afraid Red. I could never forgive myself if I caused harm to come to innocent people." Belle pleaded walking over to Red and pressing herself against Red.

"I know Belle, I know. That's why I'm trying but you need to know I'm not going to wait forever. If the day comes and you find yourself free, I may not be alone anymore." Red said with a heavy sigh.

"Did you meet someone? Did you meet someone over in the Enchanted Forest?" Belle asked in a harsh whisper jealousy clear in her tone.

"Belle, I'm not going to lie. I did meet someone. I don't know what's going to happen, I'm not expecting anything. Right now all I can think about is that my friends are in danger. If I make it back we'll talk. Okay?"

"Make it back? Red please, don't talk like that." Belle insisted breaking down crying, she reached out hugging Red from behind.

It took all of Red's will power not to turn around. Belle held on crying into Red's back till they both heard footsteps on the wood stairs. Belle let Red go and rushed off sobbing. Red wiped away a tear and pushed the rest of the emotion down; putting on a confident expression Red joined the others out back. All four of them carried a few magic beans on their person to ensure their safe passage home. All four carried emergency supplies and weapons. Henry carried his sword and his bow; no one thought he would ever have to use those newly acquired skills so early. Right before they jumped Henry pulled Red aside.

"Ruby can I ask a favor?"

"Of course Henry. What do you need?"

"When we get to the other side stay with me. No matter what happens stay with me till I get my mom's back. I know it's going to be really dangerous and I don't want to take any changes I don't need to. You know what we're facing and I trust you. Please Ruby? I'd hate myself if I went over there only to make things worse."

"Yeah, sure Henry. I can do that." Red easily agreed knowing it would make Emma and Regina feel better to know someone they trusted was watching over their son.

Offering her hand out to the young man Red asked him, "Are you ready to go rescue your mom's?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." Henry replied taking Red's hand.

They joined Charming and Rumpelstiltskin out back with Rumpel using a magic bean to create a portal to the Enchanted Forest. As a team they jumped in together.

The portal opened up on the edge of the Enchanted Forest, Rumpelstiltskin had inadvertently taken them back to the village he was born in. Leaving them on the opposite side of the forest they needed to be on. While the rest took a minute to get past the extreme dizziness of traveling via portal Red shook it off and started sniffing around.

"We're south of the forest. We're going to have a long walk ahead of us." Red commented helping wobbly Henry stay up right.

Charming adjusted the pack on his shoulders getting a particular hard determined look on his face, seeing that look Rumpelstiltskin laughed impishly.

"Hate to disappoint you dearie, we won't be hiking tonight. Hope you didn't have your heart set on it."

"Then how are we going to get your old castle? There are no cars here or airplanes Rumpelstiltskin." Charming shot back making Rumpel laugh and Henry roll his eyes which only Red caught making her laugh.

"Magic dearie, magic." Rumpel replied with a flourish of his hands.

"Get close. I'd hate to lose anyone." Rumpelstiltskin instructed and Charming, Red and Henry dutifully stepped closer.

In a poof of purple black smoke Rumpelstiltskin picked everyone up traveling via magic to his old residence startling Robin, waking Roland and making one of the merry men scream like a little girl. Roland laughed the same moment Rumpel did. Robin calmed down the moment he spotted Red and she was quick to make introductions.

Robin took the four of them to another room to speak privately. Rumpelstiltskin kept glancing around the room wistfully yet it wasn't till Henry was caught staring at him Rumpel explained.

"I never thought I'd be back here. It doesn't feel like three decades have passed by, feels like yesterday."

Henry gave him a sympathetic smile.

Gathering on battlements with a view of the Dark Armies activities Robin started first bluntly addressing Rumpelstiltskin.

"I know who you are Dark One, can you be trusted? I know you're here with Henry and Red vouches for you but I need your word. Can I trust you?"

Rumpelstiltskin shot Red a thankful look and replied. "No one can trust me however in this case you can count on my help. You've met my son, I'm here for him."

"Good enough." Robin replied with a nod. Then with a serious frown Robin got down to business.

"I have people all over the Enchanted Forest. I'm updated regularly on all activities throughout the forest and the surrounding realm and I can confirm Queen Regina is on the move again, heading somewhere in the East. Word from her camp is Queen Regina is going for the Yellow Dragon Tear Candle."

"And Snow?" Charming asked with furrowed brows.

"She's right behind Queen Regina. David, you should know the reports coming from Snow White's camp is…dismaying. To build the army they've been doing forcible recruitment, most able men from the surrounding villages have been forced by the sword to join over pain of death or loss of loved ones and homes."

"What?" Charming stuttered stunned.

"Neal or Baelfire as you know him is second in command to Snow, he's gotten the reputation of torturing those they capture from the Dark Army. Snow shows no mercy and executes any she captures from the Dark Army or anyone she finds working with the Dark Army."

"Snow has an execution squad?" Charming asked looking pale and nauseous.

"No, she's doing the executions herself. Mulan says Snow has developed quite a strong bloodlust."

"What?" Charming and Red said in unison.

Red had no idea things had turned that bad and so quickly, it made Red's head spin. Charming turned green then rushed off to puke over the side of the balcony. Henry frowned deeply looking disturbed.

"Hood, Red tells me you have one of the armor pieces that shows the two crown crest. May I see it?" Rumpelstiltskin asked calmly, the only one not affected the news not even the news about his son.

"Of course." Robin replied reaching into a hidden pocket in his clothes pulling out a torn piece of clothing, most likely from a Captains cape.

Rumpelstiltskin took the piece of cloth and examined the crest embroidered on it. Studying the piece for a long moment a dark expression fell upon his face. Henry had been watching his grandfather closely, he understood how much Rumpel kept private after everything had been brought out in the open after Neverland. No longer dismissing the things his mother's warned him about Henry saw Rumpel's dark look and knew right away that Rumpel recognized the crest.

"Do you know that crest?" Charming asked finally recovering from his sudden nausea.

"I do. When I met Bae's mother, Malia, before we were married, when we were still courting she used to wear a necklace with this crest. Only the women in her family were allowed to wear it, as a symbol of devotion to their ancestors and an ancient duty performed by their family over centuries. When I asked further Malia told me a tale of a time long ago, a time when the world was still young. A time before evil came to the lands."

Rumpelstiltskin got this far away expression in his eyes as his voice lowered, everyone took a step closer to hear, each one intrigued by the tale.

"When our world was new a powerful wizard and a powerful witch fell in love, together they brought peace to the world unifying everyone under the banner of two crowns inside a perfect circle. They had two daughters, twins born under a new moon. The princesses were the most powerful people ever born to the land, people wrote songs about all the wonders they would do. The King and Queen raised their daughters to take over when they passed only it wasn't soon enough for one of the princesses. Drawn to darkness, one sister corrupted the other and they worked together to murder their parents and steal the thrown. Power hungry and turning mad the princesses tried to re-make the world how they saw fit killing many. They rode under the two crown crest, it was no longer seen as a beacon of hope instead it was an omen of death. Eventually one sister was stopped and imprisoned in a tomb."

"A tomb?" Henry interrupted looking confused.

"Put into a stone room with the door sealed shut behind them. Nasty way to go. Anyway the other princess disappeared and was never heard from again."

"What duty did Malia's family perform?" Red asked looking scared.

"They were charged with keeping the location to the entombed sister secret. If she were let out it would mean the end of all things. As far as I know the secret of that place died with Malia, we never had a daughter to pass it down to." Rumpelstiltskin stated with remorse.

"This symbol being used by the Dark Army, it's not Regina's crest, it's not her behind this. So what does it mean, _this crest_ being used again?" Charming asked, everyone was thinking it.

"It means the end of all things." Rumpelstiltskin frankly replied and Charming grew pale again.

"What are you saying?" Henry asked.

"That the Yellow Dragon Tear candle is the least of our worries. The power of the two crowns makes the candle seem like a party trick. We should be more concerned if whoever has it figures out how to cut it down and use it in bits."

"How do you know so much about that candle?" Charming asked frowning at Rumpelstiltskin.

"I'm the one who discovered it dearie." Rumpel replied laughing impishly.

"So tells us Rumpelstiltskin, what do we do now?" Charming asked trying to regain his resolve.

"We get to the candle before Regina or Snow does. At least maybe then we can take one weapon off the table."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They moved back to the other room where a map was laid out. The five of them poured over the map making their plans. As they figured out what they were doing Robin sent Roland to a nearby village with one of the merry men, it was hard for Robin to say goodbye to his son even if was for his own protection. Eventually they all took a break to eat, Henry finished first then went out to the balcony to look at the moving lights in the distance.

"Those lights will be gone by morning." Robin offered stepping out to stand next to Henry.

"What are they?"

"The torches of Snow White's army, the Dark Army travels with unnatural light that cannot be seen from a distance."

"Did you know my mom from before?" Henry asked bluntly looking Robin in the eyes.

Robin was struck by how much the boy resembled Regina, they both made the same expressions and possessed the same sharp mind.

"No. I knew of the Evil Queen but I had no dealings with her till she arrived recently with Emma and Red."

"Oh, good." Henry commented nodding his head then added a moment later. "And thank you for helping us. If either of my moms were here they'd say it."

"Yes they would and you're welcome Henry. I'm glad I've got a chance to meet you. Your mother Regina told me quite a bit about you."

"I'm glad you got a chance to meet her, I hope you never come face to face with the Evil Queen." Henry replied his concern for his mother showing.

"Me too." Robin replied frowning, he didn't know what else to say to the boy.

Henry noticed that Robin looked a little surprised, he stated in a matter of fact manner. "I know who my mother was. More important, I know who she is now."

Robin was quietly impressed and nodded silently in agreement.

Nothing more could be said as the alarm sounded and Robin and Henry rushed back inside. Two of Robin's men were carrying a third man with an arrow in his chest.

"What happened?" Charming asked rushing to help.

"Robin! The Dark Army took Roland. They were already at the village rounding up children when we arrived. We tried to sneak away, they spotted us. I'm sorry Robin. I couldn't stop them from taking him." The man with the arrow in his chest confessed with tears of pain and failure streaming down his face.

Robin was devastated, Henry was the first to step forward and assure the man.

"We'll get him back. There's time. Don't give up now."

Emma screamed at Regina to come back to no avail. Eventually Emma broke down crying and used her magic to force the tree to let her go. Without the supports Emma fell hard to the earth, she sat in the dirt crying for a while. The overwhelming helpless feeling started seeping in again. Then she remembered what else Regina said about the lies Snow was peddling and got really, really angry.

The rage bubbling up inside Emma cleared her mind, allowed her to focus and think. She couldn't poof her way out that took way too much out of her last time so Emma had to think of a better plan. Standing up dusting herself off it came to her, Emma's ring. Emma could use the ring to lead her back to Regina. It would take a while but Emma was pretty confident she could conjure up a horse to get her wherever it was she needed to go.

Invigorated by the good idea Emma got to work right away and was on a horse riding out within the hour. Emma tied the ring to her wrist so she could see it easily as she rode and used it like a beacon through the darkness to direct her path. Riding hard Emma's mind wandered, all her fears for Regina, for Henry came bubbling up. Mentally she kept telling herself.

"_You have to rescue Regina, you can't go home and tell your son you lost his mother. You can't fail her when she needs you the most. I have to rescue Regina, I don't know what I would do without her._"

After riding through the night Emma stopped at dawn to rest, she tied up the horse and closed her eyes for a moment. A short time later Emma sighed getting up, feeling a little more rested Emma got back on the horse and took off at a gallop. The ring glowed bright green even in the early morning sunlight. Feeling the pressure Emma pushed riding hard only taking breaks when the horse needed it or if she needed to pee, Emma ate in the saddle, drank in the saddle and rode till her legs went numb. Yet her physical sacrifice paid off by dusk she was on the other side of the Enchanted Forest riding through foothills into the mountains.

At the top of a clear peak Emma finally stopped her horse painfully climbing off, stumbling and unable to stand up right without grimacing Emma tied the horse to a tree. Walking painfully to the edge Emma peered out at the best view of the Enchanted Forest she had ever seen, she could see the vast expanse along with monstrous castles dotting the landscape. From the color of stone used Emma recognized Rumpelstiltskin's castle, her parents castle even though she had only been in it once and even Regina's castle. Yet none of that held Emma's attention, instead she walked around the peak till the valleys hidden by the mountains came into view. Four thick lush valleys' circled the tallest mountain in the realm.

From this vantage point Emma could see two massive armies gathered in two opposite valley's, from the color of their banners Emma knew which one was which. Emma frowned wondering what Regina and Snow were both up to, then she remembered the candle. _Snow's probably just chasing Regina but what is Regina after? It can't still be that candle they're after, can it? Shit I need to get closer before I approach her again. Need to find out what's going on._ Emma remembered she was still carrying the copy of the Yellow Dragon Tear Candle in her coat that Regina created she reached up feeling the hard piece of wax inside her jacket lining and sighed with relief. Her mind spinning Emma searched the landscape for a way down to the valley Regina was in. As the sun set lower and the sky grew dark Emma picked a path and got back on the horse. Physically in pain Emma did something she never did, she used her magic to heal herself and bring her body back into fighting shape. Suddenly she had the energy to ride hard and she did pushing herself and the horse to the limits.

Sitting in her tent Regina sipped on a goblet of wine, each sip brought bitterness to her tongue. Frowning at the insistent bad taste, she set it down and huffed annoyed. The wine, the food, everything that once tasted sweet was now bitter and sour leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

Since leaving Emma bound to that tree in the middle of nowhere Regina could not stop thinking about the sexy infuriating blonde. Regina went over every moment of her encounter with Emma in her mind again and again; every touch, every word, every look all of it only to reflect all of that against Snow's harsh words and Emma's own admittance. Confused and feeling emotionally unbalanced, Regina felt like crying which only angered her more. The last time she shed tears was for her father, and she promised herself she'd never cry over anything again. Yet Emma made her break that promise.

For years she had trained herself to feel nothing and for a long time it worked. Rarely had anyone gotten past those walls yet today Regina felt different. The rage and anger that served as her backbone, as her resolve and determination seemed reduced, weaker than it should be. So much emotion filled her, she had not felt like this in—years. Why? How?

Emma Swan.

Somehow the blonde had shattered her walls, stormed in and laid claim to her heart in a matter of moments and Regina was still very confused on how that happened and why it was happening now. That odd unbalance feeling was more than her emotions it was an unsettling disquiet in her mind. Something nagging at her telling her _this_ was off, something wasn't right. Regina couldn't shake Emma's words or forget the wild tale she told her, such a beautiful fantasy.

Regina mentally laughed at herself, she trusted the venom Snow spoke because Snow was a good person, the hero, she may mislead but she'd never outright lie about something so serious yet at the same time it was so hard to dismiss what Emma said because of the physical aspect to it all. Emma had walked in without fear, drank from her cups without fear, ate her food without fear, and touched her without fear. Regina still couldn't believe she let Emma use her own knife on her, Emma could have slit her throat and Regina would have been dead before she realized it.

Thinking of the sex, Regina couldn't help but compare it to all her other lovers. The parade of men after Daniel, all lovers yet none loved. Some were willing, some not so willing. The sex was always good, never a lot of foreplay not that Regina minded, and she was always impatient. The only time she had been different was when she was with Daniel. He was her first, gentle, considerate and passionate. They had only made love three times before Cora took his heart and ended his life. Thinking of it still hurt.

And yet in one strange afternoon a beautiful blonde woman named Emma showed Regina what sexual heat really was; what lust, sex and fucking really felt like. Emma made her feel things she didn't know was possible, out of control, primal, vulnerable and…loved. And the magic…if Regina closed her eyes she could still feel those phantom hands on her. Emma was so special, so very special Regina couldn't understand why Emma would want to be with someone like her.

Emma was too good to be true. Regina had already resigned herself to accept her happy ending would not be through love but through revenge. To tease Regina with all that she truly wanted, all that she dreamed of making it real for one brief blinding moment only to reveal it was a trick hurt more than Regina thought possible.

Regina drank most of the night trying not to think of Emma, trying not to cry. She fell asleep in her chair a little before dawn sleeping deeply for a little over forty minutes. The Captain of the guard peaked inside through the front, saw Regina asleep with goblet still in hand. He walked in quietly and transformed into the Blue Fairy, she walked over to Regina and reached into her cleavage pulling out a bag of pixy dust sprinkling it over Regina. With an evil smirk the Blue Fairy leaned over whispering in Regina's ear. Her deed done the Blue Fairy transformed back into the Captain of the guard and snuck back out quickly.

Dreams pulled Regina from restful slumber, dreams of her youth, of Daniel. When Regina woke she found Daniel sitting with her watching her with a smile on his face.

"Daniel?" Regina whispered started, she blinked trying to wake up faster.

"You won't forget me will you Regina? You won't forget what you promised me after your mother ripped out my heart? You promised you'd take revenge on Snow White. Don't forget your promise to me."

"I haven't Daniel, I haven't!" Regina pleaded rushing over to Daniel throwing herself into his arms.

Daniel held her looked down into her eyes and told her. "Emma was sent by Snow to distract you, they're both deceiving you Regina. They're trying to twist your mind to slow you down, make you forget about me. Don't let them win. Remember me Regina, remember your promise."

Then he was gone.

Regina stood there wide eyed mouth open stunned. She took four breaths then burst into tears falling to the floor in a heap. The pain of his loss felt as fresh as the day he died in her arms. Sobbing Regina didn't know if that had been real or a dream or a hallucination, she didn't care it had done its job, it reminded her, what was important—her revenge.

Suddenly she remembered her back up plan. The Yellow Dragon Tear candle. Laughing with maniacal glee, Regina stood up cleaned herself up then stalking outside looking for her captain. Regina was quick to give the orders to move out, she wanted to have that candle in her hand before a new day began.

The day passed by quickly as the Dark Army marched to the mountains, Regina was pleased with their progress. Mid-day they paused to eat and water the animals. Two units of Dark Army soldiers escorting a group of children approached, they were also heading to the mountains. Regina saw this and called over her captain.

"What's going on over there? "

"Diggers for the new dust mines your majesty. Leonard set it up." The captain replied.

"How much has been mined?" Regina asked surprised.

"We carry a supply with us and keep the surplus at the castle. Two full cartloads so far. The old mines were completely destroyed when the curse struck, new ones took a while to build." The captain explained.

"Carry on." Regina replied and turned to head back to her carriage.

A small familiar voice called out to Regina catching the Queen's attention.

"Regina! Regina! Regina!"

The Queen turned around to see a small boy with dark brown hair trying to get her attention from the group of children being escorted. Curious to why the boy would be so bold with her Regina walked over. A soldier moved to push the boy back into line with the butt of his spear however right before he could touch the boy with the wood Regina flicked her hand throwing the guard back and continued walking over. No other soldiers moved, they all knew of the Queen's wrath and didn't want to give her any reason.

"Regina! Are you here to rescue me?" The boy called out looking at her with the brightest smile she had ever seen on a small child.

The bright greeting shocked the Queen, children usually ran in fear from her. This was too odd to ignore. With a flick of her hand the ropes around the boy's wrists fell off and she smiled; the boy ran over immediately slamming into her hugging her legs tightly.

Surprised and shocked by the enthusiastic greeting, Regina stammered a moment then gingerly hugged him back. The boy pulled back his arms still around her legs as he looked up telling her.

"I was so scared Regina. The men in dark armor came at night and took all the children, Will got shot in the chest. I don't even know if he's alive! I was so scared till I saw you. Is my dad with you?"

"No your dad will meet up with us later. Come now, are you hungry? Thirsty?" Regina asked with a small smile gently guiding the boy away from the rest of the bound children.

"I'm thirsty and a little hungry. They made us walk all day without stopping." The boy admitted.

"We'll fix that right away." Regina commented leading the boy to her tent.

The boy let go of Regina's legs and reached out grabbing hold of her hand holding it tight. Unconsciously Regina smiled at the gesture, it had been so long since anyone had shown enthusiasm to be around her. Emma flashed through her mind and Regina quickly pushed it out. As they entered her tent Regina gestured to a soldier to follow them, one of the guards bowed and followed. Inside Regina motioned to the boy to take a seat at her table then turned to the guard.

"Bring a skin of water and a tray of food for…" Regina said looking to the boy to fill in his name, the bright child beamed as he told the soldier.

"Roland!"

"A tray of food for Roland, and be quick." Regina ordered in a low voice, the guard knew well enough not to argue or disappoint the Queen so he rushed off to complete his errand.

Regina turned back to Roland and took a seat opposite him, the boy smiled brightly at her asking innocently. "Are you going to a party? You look so pretty in that dress."

Regina couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips, Roland was simply too cute and so genuine.

"Thank you Roland, and no I'm not going to a party. I just like looking pretty."

To her amazement the guard returned loaded with water skins, a wine skin plus two loaded trays of food. Nervously the guard set everything down on the table watching the Queen out of the corner of his eyes. She watched him silently with obvious judgment. The guard poured the boy a goblet of water then bowed backing out of the tent.

"Drink and eat up Roland." Regina encouraged and the boy happily dug in draining the goblet and stuffing his mouth with meat and cheeses.

Regina watched in absolute amusement as Roland ate and drank his fill while describing his favorite game, hide and seek. Roland rattled on for over twenty minutes about the game and all his favorite hiding spots. The boy was an unfiltered stream of thoughts and information. Regina figured out right away the boy really liked her and trusted her completely. When Roland ate till he was sleepy he commented pushing his plate away.

"This was good but not as good as that thing you made me with your magic, what did you call it a hot pocket? That was really good, I'd like to eat that again."

Confused by what the boy was referencing she smiled replying, "Next time, okay?"

"Okay!" The boy beamed at Regina then yawned.

"Come let's get settled in the carriage that way if you feel like it you can sleep." Regina offered extending her hand to the boy.

Roland took her hand and she led him to her carriage, helping him climb inside. Regina gave the orders to break camp, she wanted to be on the move within the hour. Once her camp became a flurry of activity Regina took a stroll over to a clump of bushes and small trees. With leisured grace Regina selected a dozen thin flexible branches then retired to her carriage to find Roland asleep curled up under one of her fur lined cloaks. Seeing the slumbering child brought another smile to her face. Climbing into her carriage Regina took a spot across from Roland.

The boy woke up with the shifting of the carriage, he opened his eyes noticed where Regina was and half asleep he got up moving to where she was sitting and promptly put his head in her lap using her as a pillow. The bold brash move _for comfort from_ _her_ brought fresh tears to Regina's eyes. Setting the branches down beside her Regina removed her leather gloves to run her fingers through Roland's thick hair. Flashes of another brown haired boy rose up, flashes of a baby in her arms, of a toddler with thick brown hair and a devilish smile, then the same boy only older.

The flashes of the other boy were like little hits to her heart, Regina recognized the boy. It was the same kid from her dreams, the same kid from Emma's photographs. Henry. Swallowing the emotion lumped in the back of her throat, Regina forced those thoughts from her mind and mentally reminded herself what she was doing, why she was doing it and how important it was that nothing distracted her from her mission. Regina took a minute to convince herself it was nothing more than Emma's magic affecting her, putting things in her mind.

Removing her hands from Roland's hair Regina picked up the sticks she had collected then quickly twisted them together into perfect ring. Using magic to hold the twigs together she then wove the thinner sticks in between the ring creating a star pattern with the flexible wood. Enchanting it Regina made it float in front of her above Roland's head, using her magic Regina used the device to pull memories from Roland's mind, not removing them only copying them so Regina could see and hear them.

An image materialized inside the ring, Regina watches the boy wander a familiar looking castle, then climb a wobbly shelf. Regina could feel her anxiety rise watching the boy she wanted to yell out to him to stop and climb down that it was too dangerous. Then the shelf shifted and she winced waiting for the boy to fall. When out of nowhere a woman wearing her face came to the boys rescue. Regina had a dozen emotions run through her as she watched a woman with her face, with her voice, and her expressions. Stunned silent and unsure what to think Regina kept watching.

This woman with her face helped the boy back to his camp, spoke highly of Henry and then conjured up a hot pocket before playing with the boy and his toys. Tears welled up and spilled over on their own. There was no denying this woman with her face—was Regina. Not some talented mimic, not some magic trick, it was her. Regina felt her heart painfully clench as she was slammed with a harsh truth that sunk in bitterly the longer she watched this other version of herself interact with the boy. This was the Regina Emma spoke of, this other woman with her face was real.

Tears blurred her vision for a minute, when she looked back up at the ring Roland's memories were still playing. Now it was sometime later and a group of people were standing in a room talking about some plan. Regina recognized only two people with her, Emma and a brunette who went by the name Red. A werewolf and a friend of Snow White's, though Red treated Regina as a friend not an enemy. Standing with them was another woman and a handsome man who was trying to flirt with her in the memory. Regina found that very curious, she watched as the man joined in on the plan.

"We're in too."

The handsome man gave Regina an encouraging flirty smile that the brunette returned, Regina could tell it was her polite smile nothing more. However the blonde didn't know that and frowned, taking Regina's hand while obviously glaring at the handsome man. The Regina in the memory grinned and leaned over kissing Emma on the cheek calming down the Blonde right away.

The way the Regina in the memory looked at Emma, the natural effortless communication, they were so in love. Regina couldn't stop the tears from pooling then spilling down her cheeks.

"Emma wasn't lying. Emma was telling the truth" Regina admitted letting herself cry while holding on to Roland.

Flicking her hand Regina destroyed the memory ring then reached into her cleavage pulling out the gold and diamond ring. Regina stared it in the sunlight thinking deeply, she glance up out of the window to see Daniel standing a few yards away staring at her as her carriage past. A brief urge to yell at the driver to stop rose up and passed as her rational mind told her, it wasn't really Daniel, just her own conscious trying to talk to her which confused her more. Staring longer at the ring Regina tried to figure out her own emotions, her own mind before she reached the mountain, if Regina was to go ahead with her back up plan she couldn't have any second thoughts, any regrets for what she was doing and yet…the small boy in her lap fast asleep was proof that maybe she wasn't ready to destroy the world, that maybe there was hope for her yet.

Across the Enchanted Forest Robin, Red, Charming, Rumpelstiltskin, Henry and the merry men raced to catch up with the slave train of children heading for the mountains. Finally catching up around mid-afternoon, pressed for time Rumpelstiltskin took charge using his magic to knock out the Dark Army guards and release the children. Robin was devastated to find Roland missing. Charming and Red woke up one of the guards and questioned him. All Red had to do was change her eyes to make the cowardly man talk.

"The Queen took him. Pulled him out of the line and took him with her."

"Did she hurt him?" Robin demanded glaring angrily at the soldier.

"No, I think she was protecting the boy. I heard her order food and water for him then moved the boy to her carriage before the army moved out." The soldier answered.

"Where did they go? Where is the Queen headed?" Charming demanded.

"To the iron mountain." The guard answered flinching as Robin kicked a stone at his feet in frustration.

"That's a half a day's ride away!" Robin growled.

Charming gave the nod to Rumpelstiltskin who used his magic to knock the man out again. They regroup as Robin takes a moment to calm himself. Only Rumpelstiltskin asked the hard question.

"Can Regina be trusted with a child in her current state?"

"Hey!" Henry yelled glaring at Rumpelstiltskin.

"I'm trying to be realistic Henry, it's not a shot at your mother." Rumpel calmly pointed out but Henry still glared at him.

"You really do look just like your mother when you do that." Rumpel commented with an amused smirk.

"Like Emma?" Charming asked.

"No like Regina." Red corrected and Charming nodded in agreement.

"Ruby you said Regina got to know Robin's kid, Roland. Maybe my mom saved Roland and is keeping him safe." Henry offered.

"If she doesn't have her memory and is still the Evil Queen, she might not have such kind plans for the child." Rumpelstiltskin commented as delicately as he could.

"Or maybe a part of her recognized Roland. Or maybe even as the Evil Queen she was never _that_ evil!" Henry was getting really angry, his face flush his brows knotted in fury.

"Henry's right." Robin suddenly interrupted getting everyone to shut up and look at him.

"Regina made a connection with my son. I have faith she won't hurt him, memory or not."

"You're a brave man." Rumpelstiltskin commented and both Charming and Red nodded in agreement.

"Not brave, just trying to remain calm. If I dwell on the worst I'll be useless to rescue to my son." Robin admitted with a shrug and a frown.

"Well let's not waste any more time. Let's go." Henry insisted getting back on his horse.

Everyone else nodded and followed the boys lead. Red was quick to trot over to Henry.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah. I don't like him talking about my mom like that. I know she's done really bad things and she might be doing more of those bad things right now but I don't like hearing it out loud."

"No one likes to hear bad things about their moms, even if it's true. Don't worry Henry, we'll rescue your mom if Emma doesn't beat us to it." Red replied giving Henry an encouraging smile.

Soon they were all back on the path riding hard toward the mountains.

Hiding behind a boulder Emma peeked around it silently watching a patrol of Dark Army soldiers walk by. She thought about using her magic on them then spotted even more soldiers gathered, there were too many. Using her old skills Emma used what she had the dark and quiet boots.

Emma rode down into the valley where the Dark Army was camped under cover of darkness it was now close to the witching hour. Emma had to put her ring in her pocket the closer to Regina she got the brighter it glowed in the darkness and that bright green light was like a horrible tracking beacon. At this proximity Emma didn't need the ring she could physically feel Regina nearby. Which also meant Emma could literally _feel_ the ragging battle going on inside Regina in that moment. The darkness was trying to swallow Regina up again, she was fighting and losing.

Emma made her way around the Dark Army camp toward Regina dodging soldiers the entire way. Then she hit a snag, Regina's tent was in the center of a clearing at the edge of the mountain there was no cover to it. She'd have to make a run for it. Emma took a deep breath trying to figure out how she was going to take out the two guards standing at Regina's tent without alerting anyone else.

The two guards suddenly snapped to attention and Emma's senses went wild. Regina stepped out of the tent hand in hand with a small boy Emma recognized, Roland.

"What is the boy doing here?" Emma whispered to herself watching with curiosity.

Regina walked with the boy holding a red ball in his other hand. Roland dropped the ball and it rolled away toward a group of soldiers boiling what looked like oil in a massive cauldron. Roland let go of Regina's hand running after the ball as a soldier approached the Queen with a crisp bow. The ball rolled in between the soldier's feet, Roland accidently ran into a large soldier's legs making the man knock into the hot cauldron. The soldier yelled out in pain quickly turning around he kicked Roland knocking the boy down hard into the dirt. Roland cried out and Regina's attention snapped to the boy.

Emma cringed expecting the worse.

Regina used magic to grab the soldier by the throat and raise him up off his feet. Looking down at the boy with concern Regina asked.

"Are you alright Roland?"

The boy started crying he got to his feet and ran to Regina hugging her. Regina held him while the soldier struggled suspended above the earth. Regina looked down and noticed Roland was bleeding from a cut on his face. Regina sneered at the soldier.

"Roland, cover your ears and press your face in my dress." Regina gently ordered the boy and he did exactly as she asked.

Regina looked at the soldier struggling with her magical grip, shooting daggers with her eyes she sneered making herself clear.

"No one hurts the boy!" Then she snapped the soldier's neck letting his body drop to the ground.

No one around the Queen said a word their only reaction was the widening of their eyes, they all knew if they made any other reaction they'd be next. Regina reached down and picked up Roland carrying him in her arms, she glared hard at everyone as she took Roland back to her tent.

Emma was surprised, it was beyond difficult to watch Regina act so callously with such little regard for life yet that it was to protect the boy gave her hope. Emma sat down; in the momentary pause she took a few deep breaths. Regina's feelings were still so conflicted, she was radiation such strong magic. That's when it hit Emma; the boy was causing the conflict.

"The kid must remind her of Henry. She's not lost yet. Not by a long shot!" Emma growled her resolve renewed.

Impulsively Emma decides to use her magic to get past the guards, counting to three in her head. Emma popped up from her hiding space the same moment soldiers from Snow's army suddenly attacked the camp throwing everything into chaos. Balls of fire reigned down as armored horse mounted men rode through with pikes. Fighting broke out everywhere.

Hoping to take advantage of the situation Emma bolted from her hiding spot running straight for Regina's tent. A huge fire landed next to her knocking her off her feet; luckily she landed on her side and wasn't hurt. However when she finally got back to her feet she saw Regina sneaking off with Roland and two dozen soldiers heading into a cave in the mountainside. Determined not to lose sight of them Emma rushed after them.

The sounds of the battle raging outside softened as they walked deeper into the cave heading for the heart of the mountain. Roland had finally stopped crying, Regina really didn't like it when the boy was upset. She had already healed the cut but the battle and all the commotion scared him, Regina had no choice but to bring him with her.

Leading the way down the dark cave Regina used her magic to light the way with two dozen guards following close behind. Keeping a firm grip on Roland's hand they made it to the Iron house chamber, the heart of the mountain. The massive space was large enough to fit a castle in, ancient torches lined the walls instantly springing to life with one glance from the Queen. Ancient paintings and mosaics sprung to life under the soft yellow torch light, the room became animated as the pictures began slowly moving. This was only the second time Regina had stepped foot in this sacred space, still in awe of its majesty her eyes tracked the artwork up to the intricately detailed ceiling. It had been carved to resemble a frightening gargantuan dragon perched on a ledge with its wings spread out so far it held the ceiling up. In the center of the room stood a raised platform in the shape of a sun with its rays of light shooting out. Twelve rays of light that connected to a perfect circle in the center, each one carved with images of ancient times long past and adorned with writing from a language long forgotten.

"Stay here." Regina ordered her guards then approached the platform with Roland.

A familiar handsome man that she recognized stepped from the shadows hands up in surrender. Roland's whole face lit up, he yelled out.

"Dad!"

Regina let the boys hand go so he could run over to his father who kneeled down to hug his son and pick him up. Regina watched this with hidden relief, her face softening a tiny bit. The guards moved toward the man swords out and Regina rose her hand stopping them.

"I'm glad you came for him. You need to take the boy and run, get as far away as possible it's not safe here." Regina said looking the handsome man in the eyes.

"Thank you Queen Regina. Thank you." The man said sincerely holding on tight to Roland.

Regina nodded then the boy looked over to her. With a sad yet real smile Regina told the boy. "Goodbye Roland."

"Regina? You're not coming with us?" Roland asked confused, he looked worried.

"No Roland I'm not. Be a good boy for your father." Regina replied her smile for the boy warming.

"But…but…no! You have to come with us Regina. You said it's not safe here." Roland argued tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Don't worry about me Roland, I'll be alright. You need to hurry. Now go." Regina said gently.

Roland burst into fresh tears, his father held him tight rubbing the boys back and smiled sadly at Regina, nodding to her one last time he held his boy tight then ran past them heading out the way Regina came in.

"Leave them. He's not the one we're here to fight. Prepare Snow White and her army will be here soon." Regina ordered and the guards broke rank rushing to set themselves up in a strategic position.

A short time before outside the mountain on the other side Red, Charming, Henry and Rumpel were spying on Snow's camp. They witness Snow and Neal arguing with Mulan. The Asian warrior seemed very angry about something then out of nowhere, the anger radiating off the trio alarmed even Rumpelstiltskin.

"Something _is _wrong with both Snow White and Baelfire. I can feel the darkness inside them, it's…so strong. They have to be enchanted there's no other explanation for it."

Almost as if on cue Snow screamed in frustration yelling at Mulan so loud even they could hear it across camp in their hidings spots.

"If you're not with us. You're against us!"

Mulan moved to pull her sword however Neal realized what the warrior was about to do and snuck up behind her knocking her unconscious with a log of wood.

Red had to cover her mouth to stop herself from gasping out loud in worry, tears filled her eyes as she watched Neal laugh at the blood seeping from Mulan's wound and toss aside the wood. Snow laughed and smacked Neal on the back with friendly affection. Then she took hold of Mulan's wrists while Neal took the warriors ankles and together they carried Mulan to nearby tree and tied her to it. Red glanced to her side to see Charming silently tearing up and Henry unable to watch.

"Friend of yours?" Rumpelstiltskin asked Red, she nodded yes.

"She's not dead dearie just unconscious. She'll wake with a bad headache nothing more, it could have been worse." Rumple added with a sympathetic smirk and shrug.

Having hated the imp for so long Red was shocked by his compassion. She didn't trust herself to speak so she nodded in thanks instead. Turning her attention back to Snow they all watched as the bulk of Snow's army moved out heading to the path that would lead them to the other side of the mountain where the Dark Army was camped. And to their collective surprise when four dozen armed men stayed behind with Snow and Neal.

"Why are they staying behind?" Henry whispered out loud.

As if to answer that question three nasty looking men stepped out of a nearby tent. Each carried a bow and quiver with a number of daggers tucked all over. Filthy with greasy hair, blood caked boots and soot covered furs with blackened and missing teeth. Snow and Neal approached them and made a show of offering the three men a leather pouch. Snow set the pouch down on a wood table, then slipped on thick leather gloves to open the pouch and remove a clay jar from inside. Snow carefully cut into a wax seal removing a stopper. The three nasty men pulled a handful of arrows out of their quivers and began coating the arrow tips in a pea green liquid from inside the pot.

"Oh shit." Charming whispered.

Snow also pulled a few of her own arrows and began coating them carefully.

"Grandpa what is that? What are they doing? Who are those men?" Henry demanded.

Charming was at a loss and looked ill, Rumpelstiltskin frowned explaining with a dark look.

"Those men Henry are assassins. That jar is full of poison that way if they don't kill their target with the arrow the poison will do the trick."

Henry didn't say a word, tearing up a little he angrily wiped them away. Red silently hugged him and Charming closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes Charming was ready to go into the mountain. They watched Snow, Neal, the assassins and the four dozen men head into a cave near their camp disappearing from sight.

"That must be another way into the mountain." Charming observed.

"Shit that means those men then sent to fight the Dark Army are just some damn distraction." Red commented out loud frowning, so much needless death.

Only a dozen soldiers were left behind to guard the camp, not wanting to cause an alarm to sound they moved forward quietly with Red and Charming sneaking up to Mulan. They untied her and Charming carried her to a spot a safe distance away from the camp. The wound on Mulan's head had stopped bleeding.

"I know you can heal her. Will you?" Red asked Rumpel bluntly.

"For a price." Rumpelstiltskin replied back without pause.

"A favor?" Red suggested grimly, she knew exactly what she was getting into.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed impishly clapping his hands together in a brief moment of excitement then he pushed it down when he saw the accusing looks directed his way. Smirking he turned to Mulan held his hands palm down over the warrior and purple magic showered down upon Mulan from Rumpel's hands. They all watched in awe as the head wound sealed on its own yet Mulan didn't wake.

"She'll need some time to sleep off what I've done. Don't rush it." Rumpelstiltskin instructed.

"We can't her alone. Not unprotected." Red stated trying to be brave despite how extremely worried she was for Mulan.

"Stay then. Henry you stay with them. It'll be safer that way." Charming ordered.

"No! The whole point of me coming along is to rescue my mom's! We haven't done that yet. I'm coming with you." Henry insisted.

"No. And that's finally Henry. Stay here help Red protect Mulan. Come on Rumpelstiltskin we have our family to rescue." Charming commented.

In a few minutes Henry was standing alone with Red and Mulan fuming, Charming had gone into the mountain alone with Rumpelstiltskin. Henry helped Red get Mulan situated more comfortably, he stood a short distance away letting Red have her time with Mulan. Henry noticed the way Red looked at Mulan and recognized how similar it was to how his moms looked at each other. Standing there watching Red talk to a sleeping Mulan Henry was struck by useless he felt. He stood there fuming about it for over twenty minutes till he couldn't take it anymore. On a whim, he decided it wasn't fair he wasn't allowed to go in with his grandfathers and he was going to do something about it.

Red turned around asking Henry if he was hungry and she noticed he was gone.

Inside the mountain Regina stood in the center of the platform murmuring words of magic she had not spoken out loud since she hide the candle many years before. After making the transformation to full on Evil Queen she found the candle and hide it in a place she had only seen in a dream. The words slipped past her lips, green wisps slithered out floating down to the carved stone under her feet. The floor began to move as a pedestal hidden in the floor was revealed as it rose up in front of Regina.

A tingle ran up Regina's spine catching her attention, she paused focusing on it briefly and recognized Emma's presence. Once aware of it Regina could feel Emma almost as if she were standing pressed against her.

"Hello Regina."

Regina turned around finally noticing everyone else in the room was frozen in place. Time had been stopped—by Emma. The blonde stood a few yards away from Regina just beyond the platform; she looked to Regina with concern, worry and love.

"Hello Emma." Regina replied sadly staring into intense hazel eyes.

Standing behind Emma against the back wall past the frozen soldiers stood Daniel watching, he had a very disappointed expression on his face. Regina was seeing Daniel everywhere now and he wasn't disappearing, he lingered to judge her.

"You should go Emma. Death is coming and it will be merciless." Regina stated with a heavy breath and turned back toward the pedestal.

"I'm not leaving Regina. I love you. I was serious when I said into the flames, I meant it. If death is truly coming then we'll face it together. I'm not leaving you." Emma insisted taking a cautious step forward.

"Someone needs to be there to take care of Henry, right?" Regina asked her back still turned, she was focusing on the surface of the pillar tracing her finger across the surface causing it to light up from within.

"You remember?" Emma asked her voice so full of hope.

"No. I watched Roland's memories. I know you're telling the truth." Regina said her voice sounding small and far away.

"Then why are you going through with this?" Emma asked frowning, she was getting mad Regina could be so stubborn.

"I made promises too Emma. I need to keep them."

"Promises to whom?"

"Daniel."

"What?"

"I don't expect you to understand." Regina replied pushing on a stone set in the surface of the pillar and another compartment in the pillar opened.

"Understand what? That you're going to throw your life away over some fucked up promise you made Daniel all those years ago? Damn it Regina you've already moved on from Daniel! You told me that! We're engaged Regina! You know to marry each other. So no you get to do this! You don't get to abandon Henry. And you don't get to leave me, not like this. Not like this." Emma was angry she took one more step closer.

"You can't stop me Emma. Please don't try. I don't want to hurt you." Regina stated sadly.

"I will stop you." Emma insisted stomping over.

Regina raised her hand using her magic to knock Emma back only it hit Emma like a strong breeze instead of a brick wall. Turning to see Emma very close Regina frowned and used more magic to repel Emma only Emma kept coming.

"What? How are you doing this?" Regina demanded getting pissed fast.

Frowning darkly Regina threw more direct magic at Emma, this time she was actually trying to hurt her. And instead it slowly repelled Emma till the blonde raised her hands and used her own magic to counteract Regina's.

"How are you doing that? How!"

Determined to get to Regina Emma growled pushing forward hard, both were angry, both pushing to get their way. This was a physical real fight, their first since getting together only unlike before Emma could defend herself magically leveling the playing field prolonging it, forcing it become a brutal confrontation.

Regina began to panic, her magic wasn't working right, no matter how much she threw at Emma it had no real effect, she didn't understand why it wasn't working and getting angrier by the moment.

Every footstep closer Emma's determination grew, she was so glad to have her ring, so glad that Regina knew herself well enough to make the ring for Emma in the first place. This would have been a completely different fight without it.

Gaining ground through sheer determination Emma pushed her way through Regina's attacks till she reached the angry brunette grabbing her by the waist pulling her close. The moment their bodies pressed together it stopped the flow of their magic instantly. Regina was completely shocked staring at Emma wide eyed she asked in a terrified whisper.

"How?"

"You. Athena's thread." Emma whispered back getting up close in Regina's face.

"Oh."

Emma leaned in kissing Regina with all the love she had within her, neither woman noticed the electric shock or the white flash that signaled the wave of energy and color rolling through the cave. They pulled apart feeling tingly then pain slammed the brunette almost knocking her down. Regina grimaced holding on to Emma tightly as all her memories returned.

"Ah! Owe!"

"What's wrong?" Emma asked worried and panicking as Regina crumpled in her arms in pain.

"It's hurts." Regina moaned.

"What does?" Emma asked worried and nervous, she quickly used her magic to heal Regina.

The mini boost did the trick Regina finally opened her eyes and stood up straight blinking.

"I remember everything Emma."

Breaking out in a huge beaming happy smile Emma pulled Regina back in for another long deep kiss. The relief Regina felt by getting her memory back was significant, she felt whole again, balanced and clear. They held onto each other taking strength through their reconnection.

"How could you Regina? I thought you loved me." Daniel said loudly.

Emma and Regina pulled apart to turn they saw Daniel standing just beyond the platform looking extremely hurt.

"What the hell?" Emma whispered her grip tightened around Regina's waist.

"Daniel? I thought you were a hallucination. How can you be here?" Regina asked.

Now that her mind was clear she had dismissed so much yet now with him standing there and with Emma being able to see him too Regina was confused.

"If you won't keep your promise Regina, I will. Give me the Yellow Dragon Tear candle." Daniel demanded extending his hand out palm up.

Emma's mind starting working as Regina argued. "Why do you need the candle?"

"To keep your promise." Daniel insisted his hand still extended out.

Regina let go of Emma stepping forward to argue more. "I don't think destroying the world is a good idea anymore. There's too much to live for."

"So you are outright breaking your promise to me. You never loved me." Daniel accused his face turning to anger.

"I did love you. You told me to love again and I have." Regina sincerely admitted to Daniel.

Emma used the distraction to her advantage then stepped up next to Regina interrupting.

"Give it to him Regina. If that will fulfill your promise to him, do it. Then you're done with it, done with him."

Regina gave Emma a long odd look yet the Blonde gave her a loaded look back and though Regina didn't understand she did trust Emma. Turning around Regina stepped to the pedestal and used her magic to pick up the candle out of the hidden compartment. Levitating it over to Daniel, he snatched the candle out of the air his face lit up in a sneering smile.

"That's not Daniel Regina. That's the Blue Fairy." Emma declared slipping her hand to Regina's waist.

Regina turned to look at Emma in shock to see firm belief and confidence in those hazel eyes, turning back to Daniel his sneer turned into a smirk. Daniel's appearance dissolved revealing the Blue Fairy. In that same moment two arrows were fired one right after another. Emma didn't hear or see them coming yet Regina did catching the one aimed at Emma's heart with her right hand then the one aimed at her own heart with her left. Emma stood there wide eyed in total shock, the magic she used to freeze all of Regina's soldiers stopped when she flinched releasing everyone. Emma looked up in the direction the arrows had come from to see two dirt fur covered men with Snow, Neal and a lot of armed men.

Regina was pissed in an instant she used her magic, taking both arrows she send them back at their source with lightning speed hitting both assassins in the heart. She took great pleasure in watching them fall over dead.

Charming and Rumpelstiltskin snuck up behind Snow's men, Rumpelstiltskin used magic to enchant their cloaks to render them invisible. They were both trying to get close to Snow and Neal to attempt to remove the enchantments on them. Charming hated having to join forces with the Dark One yet nothing was going to keep him from Snow. His wife however was focused on quietly approaching Emma, Regina and a man Charming recognized as Daniel. The two assassins were with Snow while Neal remained a little behind with the rest of their forces.

Rumpelstiltskin used that opportunity to sneak up behind Neal and place both hands on his son's head. Green magic poured from Rumpel's fingertips into Neal for two full heartbeats then Rumpelstiltskin removed his hands stepping back still cloaked. Neal stood there on weak legs blinking repeatedly, he shook his head and the odd light behind his eyes faded, the enchantment was gone.

The assassins took their shot at Regina and to Charming's horror Emma; both assassins were promptly killed for their efforts as Regina showed off her skills. Daniel turns into the Blue Fairy as Snow yells in frustration grabbing her own bow pulling out one of the poisoned arrows. When Neal sees what Snow's about to do and rushes over to stop her; the Blue Fairy turns to see this and raises her hand blasting Neal with magic.

Neal never reached Snow; the green magic transforms him back into his eleven year old self. The transformation knocks Neal out cold and he crumples to the floor.

Charming never hesitates he saw what Snow intended the same moment Neal did so when Neal went down Charming was right there to tackle Snow knocking the bow and arrow from her hands. Snow screamed out "Attack! Attack them now!"

Snow's men rushed Regina's men who stood there shocked by the sudden appearance of a larger force. The battle broke out instantly blood and death filled the room.

In the chaos of the moment Charming wrestled with Snow on the ground fighting for dominance, Snow's determination to kill gave her strength. Rumpelstiltskin ran over to Baelfire gently picking him up repelling anyone who stumbled too close during the battle. Standing up with his son in his arms Rumpelstiltskin tried to make a quiet getaway only the Blue Fairy was paying attention and slammed them both with a wave of magic knocking them off Rumpel's feet and into the wall. Baelfire flew in one direction Rumpel in the other.

The third assassin had been waiting for this; he stood on the side pulled an arrow and took careful aim at Regina. Henry was dodging the sword fights all around him doing a good job getting through the thick pulsating crowd when he spotted the last assassin. Without hesitation or thought Henry stopped pulled his bow and arrow took aim and fired as the assassin was readying his shot. The arrow hit the man in the forearm going clean through. The assassin screamed turning to see who fired the shot, when he spotted Henry he was growling foaming at the mouth angry chasing after him. Henry quickly shouldered the bow pulled out his sword and ran.

Men from Snow's army rushed Regina and Emma at the same time, both women instinctively stood back to back using their magic to repel each and every attacker. Both Emma and Regina tried to keep an eye on the Blue Fairy yet too many kept attacking distracting them. They didn't see the Blue Fairy light the candle and realize almost instantly.

"It's a fake! Damn you Regina! Damn you!" The Blue Fairy screamed.

Henry spotted his moms through the chaos making a run for it he didn't see the assassin coming up from his right until it was too late. The assassin swung his sword wildly Henry ducked just in time and swung his sword back at the man in reflex cutting the man across the chest drawing blood.

"You're dead! You're dead!" The assassin screamed rushing Henry with his sword.

Henry stood his ground gripped his sword blocking the man's first initial strike then engaged him with a few seconds of intense sword play. Henry held his own for little over a minute when suddenly the man managed to twist Henry's blade from his hands sending it off into the dirt leaving the boy defenseless. The assassin raised his sword with glee and brought the blade down with all his might, before the blade could get close a wolf leaped over Henry into the assassin's chest knocking the man backward. The wolf tore the assassins to shreds as Henry lay there wide eyed panting hard, his heart beating wildly. Henry was extremely aware that he had been looking death in the face, he was badly shaken. The wolf finished the assassin then trotted off, Red returned soon after jogging over to Henry she was still wiping blood off her mouth.

"Come on, stand up. Let's get your sword." Red ordered helping the boy to his feet.

This wasn't the time to sit still the battle still raged around them. Henry numbly took Red's hands and stumbled over to his sword picking it up, he was pushing through his shock quickly Red was very relieved.

Enraged by the deception the Blue Fairy turned her wrath upon Emma and Regina, she used her magic to pick up all the discarded swords, daggers and pikes taking aim at the couple then sending it over at lightning speed.

"Mom look out!" Henry screamed as he helped Red beat back two of Snow's men.

Emma and Regina looked at Henry then at what was coming at them fast both raised their hands together stopping the arsenal flying their way and sending it back toward the Blue Fairy.

Not that far away Snow and Charming were rolling around on the floor, he was struggling to keep hold of her and she was determined to get free. Snow brought her knee up into Charming's crotch and he let go, she scrambled to her feet looking to the Blue Fairy.

"Where is the candle! Where is it!" The Blue Fairy demanded.

"Fuck you, you bitch!" Emma shouted back.

Snow noticed an odd shape in the back of Emma's jacket making it hang weird, realizing what that must be she didn't hesitate to run over tackling Emma. The blonde went down like a rock not expecting Snow to do that, it took Emma a second to realize what Snow was trying to do and immediately rolled to knock her mother off of herself. Angry Snow punched Emma in the face stunning the blonde drawing blood, it gave Snow enough time to use her dagger and tear out the candle from the inside lining of Emma's jacket. Climbing off of Emma, Snow ran to the Blue Fairy throwing the candle to her as Regina used her magic to knock Snow off her feet.

The Blue Fairy caught the candle lightening it right away, her eyes flashed a bright yellow and the color change remained.

Snow tried to sit up when Charming appeared grabbing her and kissing her passionately. A white flash and a roll of colorful energy rushed through the room making everyone pause, they turned to look only to see purple pink smoke rise up from the candle now glowing red yellow seemingly from within. When Charming broke the kiss pulling away he looked into his wife's face, Snow opened her eyes blinking twice the enchantment was gone.

"Snow? Are you back? Are you, you again?" Charming asked softly staring hopefully into her eyes.

Snow nodded looking terrified, "Oh my...what did I do? What have I done? "

Snow broke down sobbing in Charming's arms.

Regina moved to help Emma to her feet, Henry used the distraction to run over to his mothers with Red right behind him. Regina and Emma hugged Henry together, then they stood as a family while the Blue Fairy laughed manically.

"Finally! After all these years I did it. I did it!" Declared the Blue Fairy she tossed the candle up and it levitated above all of them the pink purple smoke growing thicker by the moment.

Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire both woke up, Baelfire was still groggy and weak. Rumpel looked around immediately understanding exactly what was going on. He pulled his son to the side behind a large rock near the wall hiding him from sight, he propped Baelfire up against the wall.

"Bae stay here son. Take this in case anyone tries to hurt you. I'll be back for you in a moment." Rumpelstiltskin ordered his son handing the boy a sword.

"Wait Papa! Where are you going? What's going on?" Baelfire asked confused.

"I need to go help the others or we're all doomed Bae." Rumpelstiltskin admitted.

"You're going to help others? Why?"

"To save you, to save me, to save all of us. Now stay hidden Bae, you're too weak to fight. Please?" Rumpelstiltskin pleaded with his son.

"Okay Papa." Baelfire agreed taking hold of the sword.

Rumpelstiltskin peaked around the rock, only a dozen soldiers from both side remained they all appeared to be mesmerized by the growing cloud of purple pink smoke up above their heads. The smoke gathered seeping up into the ceiling causing the stone to crack and crumble.

"Oh no!" Rumpelstiltskin whispered his eyes on the ceiling.

"What did you do!" Emma demanded one hand on Henry the other on Regina.

"I am restoring balance to the world." The Blue Fairy shouted gleefully.

The Blue Fairy wasn't sparkling anymore, her colors seemed dimmer, dull and her skin was turning gray and blue. Her yellow eyes burned brighter.

"I thought it was supposed to be an explosion." Regina commented looking confused and alarmed her grip on Emma's hand tightened.

"You are such a weak minded fool like the rest of them." The Blue Fairy sneered at Regina.

"The legends surrounding the candle must have been exaggerated to keep people from using it." Rumpelstiltskin stated walking over to stand by Regina and Emma.

"It was to keep it hidden from me. Do you have any idea how long I've been playing this game to get here? Any idea how many generations have gone by while I waited and planned? Several pedestals across these lands each one enchanted by my parents to keep me out and for a very long time that worked."

"You used me." Regina admitted her brows knitted together in deep thought, her expression mirrored Emma's both were slowly catching on.

"I used everyone." The Blue Fairy admitted. "I couldn't retrieve the candle myself so I had to make sure someone else would do it for me."

"You enchanted my mother! You enchanted Neal! You did this!" Emma accused as the pieces began falling in place.

"I may have enchanted them Emma but not like you think. All my enchantment did was bring out what was really in their heart. Their actions and their thoughts are all their own." The Blue Fairy said coldly.

Charming pulled Snow to the side away from everyone else, she sobbed hard in his arms. There were no excuses only the harsh truth that Snow's actions were truly her own.

Tears welled up in Emma's eyes, she blinked them away forcing her pain down deep now was not the time.

"You lazy bitch." Regina accused the fairy.

The Blue Fairy reacted with dramatic hurt, only to lose the act a second later as she commented. "Lazy? Ha! You have no idea how long and how hard I worked to make sure these lands had a villain dark enough, depraved enough and desperate enough to want to use the candle. Do you have any idea how many I went through searching for the person broken enough yet strong enough to want to keep their resolve and follow through with it? How many I went through manipulating every facet of their life only to fail again and again. Everyone was willing to play the part and walk that fine line yet every last one of them lacked that iron nerve to go through with it all the way to the end. I tried with the imp here, I tried with your mother Cora, I tried with hundreds of people over the years and yet you Regina. You are my only success, the only one strong enough and broken enough to do the absolute worst. I worked hardest on you, making sure your happiness was always out of reach, molding and carving you, breaking you down bit by bit to ensure this would happen."

Regina felt her world turn upside down tears welled up and spilled over. "I never had a chance did I?"

"No, you were my puppet long before you were ever born." The Blue Fairy admitted with a slimy smirk, her appearance began to change even more as her nails began to grow out the blue gray skin became more apparent. The purple pink smoke had filled the air above them, chips of stone were falling in larger chunks all around them.

Emma let go of Regina's hand wrapping her arm around the brunette pulling her close, the gesture nearly broke Regina's fragile composure. Henry let go of his grip on Emma and Regina to stand protectively in front of them, glaring angrily at the Blue Fairy he defiantly told her.

"You're not going to win. Your plan is still going to fail. And my moms are going to kick your ass!"

"Ah, Henry the truest believer, that's sweet. It's too late there is nothing any of you can do. My sister is waking up. This is the end for you all." The Blue Fairy announced with a big bright smile, now they could all see her teeth were changing, growing pointed and long.

A large chunk of the ceiling fell followed by an ear piercing screech of some unearthly creature. Everyone looked up, massive thick wings flapped loudly above the purple pink smoke followed by another ear shattering screech.

"Holy crap what was that?" Emma asked pulling Henry close while Regina let go of Emma to take a protective stance in front of Henry.

"That's a real dragon dearie." Rumpelstiltskin replied his eyes on the ceiling, his hands up ready for anything.

"I've beaten a dragon before." Emma stated pulling out her sword.

"That was different Emma. Maleficent was transformed into a dragon. There not as powerful as one that's born a dragon." Regina corrected.

"You mean like the difference between a regular wolf and Red?" Emma asked.

"Yes."

"How hard is it to kill a real dragon?" Emma asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"Almost impossible, that's this one was entombed. Shit I can't believe it's true. The two crown sisters have risen." Rumpelstiltskin replied, he was scared and it showed.

The smoke began to clear as the flapping of wings continued along with more shrieking. Emma whispered in Henry's ear, "Get to a safe spot with Red, if the ceiling comes down any more get out. We'll be right behind you."

"Okay mom." Henry replied then ran to Red pulling on her arm dragging her away.

The Blue Fairy tore off her own wings then stretched letting her real wings out, large thick meaty dark gray wings unfolded and spread out showing streaks of black and red underneath. Her face was changing, as the cheeks became more pronounced her nose began transforming into a snout, her tongue elongated and split down the center and her ears shrunk down into her head as clumps of her hair began falling out.

Rumpel stopped Red and Henry asking them. "Baelfire's over there behind those rocks. Take him with you. Please."

Red immediately nodded yes as did Henry, they rushed off as the soldiers who remained stared up terrified frozen in place. The smoke cleared completely revealing a ten story high red black monstrosity with blazing yellow eyes and a set of jaws that could swallow a tank whole. Below the Blue Fairy finished transforming back into her true appearance. A six story tall gray black dragon with wings twice the length of her sisters.

The red dragon attacked the soldiers standing frozen in place eating them quickly one right after the other. Rumpelstiltskin began firing fire ball after fire ball at it doing no damage. Charming kissed Snow on the head then rushed off pulling his sword to fight side by side with Rumpelstiltskin. Neither one is very effective yet the both keep at it attacking both dragons keeping them on one side of the cavern.

Red ran back in staying along the wall till she reached Snow, grabbing the crying woman Red forced Snow to her feet then halfway dragged her from the cavern. Snow kept asking to be left there, that she deserved to die but Red wouldn't hear it and dragged her friend to safety.

Behind them Regina and Emma regrouped getting in close. Emma clung to Regina scared, every other heart beat one of the dragons filled half the hall with flame.

"Regina, what are we going to do?"

Regina looked around pissed, she wasn't going to let the Blue Fairy get away with this not after all she's done. Turning to Emma, Regina told her.

"I've got an idea but I'm going to need your help."

"Ok." Emma agreed.

Regina filled Emma in fast as the Red Dragon ate the last remaining soldier and the Gray Dragon was pushing Rumpelstiltskin and Charming into a corner. Emma kissed Regina quickly on the lips, Regina grabbed Emma sword quickly enchanting it. Emma slipped the sword back in its sheath then moved to stand behind the brunette. Placing both hands palm down on Regina's back Emma focused all her magic pushing it into Regina, Emma glowed white blue the bright color soaked into Regina giving her super mega boost of magic power.

Murmuring a spell she had not used in a very long time and never on herself, Regina kept her eyes on the dragons in front of her. The spoken words fell from her lips as deep purple smoke it swirled around Regina. Using her magic Regina transformed herself, her hands grew claws, her skin changed turning marble white, and her eyes glowed a brilliant emerald green as she began to grow out of her clothes. Wings broke through her dress growing and growing and growing.

Emma was amazed watching wide eyed and in awe as Regina transformed into a seven story tall white and black dragon, her eyes burned green her mouth full of liquid flame, her massive thick razor sharp claws gleamed gold in the glow of the other dragons flames. Regina in dragon form was terrifying, Emma was so impressed.

The instant the transformation was complete Regina launched herself at the Red Dragon, claws out mouth open ready to bite, tear and shred. The Red Dragon shrieked at Regina forgetting about anyone else as it hissed and flew directly into Regina, the two massive dragons collided into each other then fell to the earth in a massive heap.

Emma pulled her sword and ran to get out of the way, rushing over to her father's side she helped Charming and Rumpelstiltskin fight the Gray Dragon back. A huge thick leathery wing swooped down forcing Charming and Rumpelstiltskin to jump out of the way only Emma turned holding her sword up in front of her planting her feet firmly. The wing came slamming into the sword, the shock of the blow almost vibrating the blade from her grip. Holding on the blade sunk into flesh slicing into the thick muscle cutting off part of the Gray Dragon's wing. The Gray Dragon screamed then bathed the area in fire. Rumpelstiltskin was quick to throw a protective shield around the three of them. The moment they could attack again they did.

The Red Dragon shoved Regina off slamming her into the wall, screaming liquid fire at her to no effect. Regina used her monstrous wings to blow the fire back, she pushed off the stone wall with her feet giving her extra momentum as she open mouth slammed into the Red Dragon tearing at its neck and chest with her razor sharp teeth. The Red Dragon screamed biting down on Regina's shoulder drawing blood. Regina screamed bathing the ceiling in fire, whipping her barbed tail around she lashed out at the Red Dragon tearing a hole in the left wing getting the Red Dragon to let go.

Enraged the Gray Dragon chased Emma, Charming and Rumpelstiltskin trying to burn them alive then snap them up with her massive monstrous jaws. Emma continued doing lighting quick slash attacks, cutting the Gray Dragon on the stomach, legs, arms and wings creating multiple bleeding wounds yet none of them struck deep enough.

Rushing in for another flash attack Emma ran in using her magic with her free hand to deflect the storm of rocks the Gray Dragon was kicking up her way. Emma reached the Gray Dragon's belly and aimed for the membrane under the arm that was connected to the massive wings. Slashing up blood rained down on Emma, the Gray Dragon screamed flapping her wings in defensive reflex, the meaty wing caught Emma picking her up and throwing her across the cavern.

A half a heartbeat before Emma slammed into the wall Regina's massive white black wing reached out catching Emma mid-air gently setting her down without losing momentum in her own fight with the Red Dragon. Emma stood there panting, her heart beating fast and loud as she stared up in love struck awe of Regina as a dragon, for a brief moment she genuinely thought that was it, she was dead. Regina moved so fast, Emma blinked and missed it.

Watching Regina and the Red Dragon fight midair Emma grimaced with every violent bit, slash and kick. Regina was giving as good as she got, yet the sharp pain of each wound Emma felt down to her toes. Emma could also feel Regina's anger building till it blocked everything else out. With big worried eyes Emma kept her eyes on Regina watching nervously as Regina and the Red Dragon collided into each other grabbing hold with their feet rising up toward the ceiling wrapped up together.

The two dragons rose to the top of the ceiling, Regina screamed fire blurring Emma's vision for a brief second, then in a spectacular display of strength and fury Regina lunged down biting down hard on the Red Dragon's leg. A violent jerk back the Red Dragon's leg pulled free of its body spraying everything with thick blood. The Red Dragon screamed falling back to earth with a heavy body jarring thump. Spitting out the leg Regina dive bombed the Red Dragon landing on top, holding down the Red Dragon with her arms and legs Regina used her barbed tail to slash open the Red Dragon's wings on both sides. The Red Dragon's screams almost sound human.

The Gray Dragon turned toward the screams in time to witness Regina lean down plunge her scaly white black arm into the chest of the Red Dragon, grabbing its heart and ripping it out. Holding the gargantuan heart in her hands, Regina raised her face to the ceiling yelling and breathing fire in triumph. Everyone stopped to watch in awe as Regina hissed at the Gray Dragon closing her fist around the Red Dragon's heart crushing it, killing the Red Dragon instantly.

The Gray Dragon screamed a very human, "Noooooooooooooo! Sister!"

Turning on Rumpelstiltskin and Charming who were close by the Gray Dragon bathed the room in flames, Emma backed up getting out of the flames reach. She spotted her sword a short distance away, waiting till the fire receded Emma ran over to her sword grabbing it and almost dropping it. The handle was still extremely hot yet Emma gripped it tightly running straight for the Gray Dragon halfway there she raised the sword above her head and over her shoulder winding up. With all the strength and power Emma could muster she threw the sword at the Gray Dragon. The gleaming blood coated blade flipped three times in the air before slamming hard into the chest of the Gray Dragon only to miss it's mark by a few inches. The Gray Dragon stumbled falling and coming close to the body of the Red Dragon. Regina feet still planted on her kill hissed threateningly at the Gray Dragon.

Emma rushes after her sword, Charming and Rumpelstiltskin are right behind her. The Gray Dragon hisses at Regina, cries in pain over the body of her sister then stumbles painfully to her feet and using wounded wings limps flying away Emma's sword still stuck just under the shoulder. And though wounded, the Gray Dragon still managed to fly above and past Emma, Charming and Rumpelstiltskin heading to the largest cave out.

"After that bitch!" Emma screamed running after the Gray Dragon.

Above them Regina flapped her massive wings taking off and flying after the Gray Dragon. Emma ran as fast as her legs could take her till her lungs burned and her legs began to turn to jelly. Pushing till she thought her body was going to give out Emma burst out into the bright sunlight to screaming and dragon screeches. Blinking in the blinding light Emma's eyes adjusted in time to witness the Gray Dragon attacking Snow who was trying to defend Red, Henry and Baelfire. Snow had managed to pull Emma's sword from the chest of the Gray Dragon and was using the blade to beat back the snapping jaws and whip fast barbed tail.

Out of breath and too far away Emma panicked using her magic she managed to pull Henry, Baelfire and Red out of harm's way but Snow still got tagged by one of the Gray dragon's claws. The strike would have hit Snow in the chest instead it hit her in the arm pinning her to the ground.

Emma kept running, the Gray Dragon was gearing up to bath Snow in liquid flame when Regina swooped in landing on the Gray Dragon's back latching on with her feet. Grabbing hold of both wings Regina screamed breathing fire out into the bright sunlight as she tore off both of the Gray Dragon's wings throwing them aside. Still holding on to the Gray Dragon with her feet, Regina reached down grabbing the Gray Dragon's head pulling back with both hands. The tear was slow and brutal the sound of flesh ripping apart would stay with all of them for years to come.

This time they all stood watching in awe as Regina screamed breathing fire as the head came loose, pulling it free from the body Regina threw the head and it hit the mountain side bouncing off and rolling to the feet of Emma and Rumpelstiltskin. Regina flapped her wings gently lifting the remains of the Gray Dragon's body off of Snow. The gentle movement removed the claw in Snow's arm without doing more damage. Regina flapped her wings harder lifting the carcass higher then drifted taking it over to the other side of the open field dropping the body down and flying back.

Red rushed to Snow's side tearing off a piece of her own clothes to create a bandage to help slow the blood gushing out of Snow's wound. Charming was there a moment later to help. Rumpelstiltskin ran over to his son hugging him tightly while Henry ran over Emma as they both waited for Regina to land.

The magnificent white black dragon circled high above them three times slowly gliding down and landing gently. Emma and Henry both got a long good look at Regina in dragon form in the bright early morning sunlight, they both gasped in surprise when suddenly Regina transformed in a gentle blast of purple white smoke back into herself. Too tired to do anything other than rest on hands and knees breathing heavily, Regina couldn't even lift her head up.

"Oh shit! Regina! Henry close your eyes!" Emma shouted out letting Henry go to run over to a very naked soot covered brunette.

Running over Emma conjured up a large fur blanket throwing it around Regina before kneeling in front of the brunette. Worried Emma knelt in front of Regina reaching out to gently touch Regina's cheek.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Emma whispered and Regina raised her head to look into Emma's eyes.

Regina was exhausted yet the big happy smile on her face instantly put to ease Emma's biggest fears.

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm so…tired." Regina admitted letting Emma pull her the wrap tight then pulled Regina into her lap kissing her passionately.

When they broke apart Emma had tears in her eyes, pressing her forehead to Regina's Emma confessed.

"I was so scared Regina. So scared, thank you for my ring, thank you for thinking ahead. You really saved us all."

"Thank you for believing in me no matter what." Regina told Emma then flicked her hand putting herself in a long light blue and purple dress. Turning to Henry Regina gestured to him and he ran over tackling his moms in a big family hug.

"Mom I'm so glad you're back to normal. I was worried, we all were." Henry admitted hugging Regina tightly, his face beaming in happiness, it matched Emma's smile.

"What are you doing here Henry?" Regina asked giving him that concerned mom look that almost made him cry in happiness.

"Red returned to Storybrooke and told everyone what happened. There was no way I was going to let what happened, happen to you or mom. I refuse to give up on you mom, no matter what." Henry admitted.

Regina let the tears flow and pulled her son into a tight hug, "I love you Henry."

"Are you two okay?" Red asked running over.

Charming was cradling Snow in his arms as Rumpelstiltskin healed Snow, Baelfire stood off to the side looking amazed and rather confused.

"Yeah. I think so." Henry replied getting up then helping both his mom's to their feet.

Regina still exhausted stumbled till Emma quickly wrapped her arm around Regina's waist steadying her.

"Hey, here." Emma reached over caressing Regina's cheek using her magic to heal and renew.

Regina closed her eyes leaning in, it felt good, like a magical hug, it was just what Regina needed.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life Regina. You as a dragon was simply the most badass thing. I'm in awe of you." Red gushed.

"Yeah that was!" Henry chimed in, he turned to Regina asking. "How did you do that Mom? And what happened to that other dragon? The red one?"

"Your mom took care of that one too." Emma stated proudly giving Regina a special loving look.

"It was more than that dearie's. Regina beat the Red Dragon down, bit off its leg, incapacitated its wings then tore out its heart crushing it. It was magnificent." Rumpelstiltskin commented walking over with Baelfire.

"Really? Wow!" Henry was very impressed.

Regina blushed a tiny bit, looking down she commented. "I was trying to protect my family."

"And you did a superb job Regina. Bravo, you were impressive." Rumpelstiltskin told her with a real smile.

Emma raised an eye brow at the friendly expression she never liked it when Rumpelstiltskin got all chummy with Regina. The brunette never noticed, she smiled nodding thanks and enjoying the praise. Henry pressed himself up against Regina's other side so they could walk together. The whole group was slowly heading toward Charming and Snow who were talking in a very serious animated manner.

"Is there anything we need to clean up?" Emma asked Regina, the brunette thought about it answering.

"Just the bodies, the candle is gone, the sisters dead. I think we'll be okay."

"I can help with that. I know a spell." Rumpelstiltskin offered.

They kept discussing what they needed to do next trying to give Charming and Snow space. As it was none of them wanted to talk to Snow, they all had their reasons and none of them wanted to get into it in that moment. Emma was particularly pissed, even looking at her mother made Emma want to cry. Eventually Charming and Snow stopped arguing and Charming walked over trying to keep his face neutral to hide his anger.

"What's the plan?" Charming asked.

"The three of us are going to do clean up, will you help Red with Neal and Henry. Check the camps make sure they're both empty, if not send them home." Emma asked her father and he nodded yes adding.

"We need to find Mulan. We'll meet back in this field in a few hours."

"Okay dad." Emma replied.

"Who's Neal?" Baelfire asked.

"You…were." Henry offered and when Baelfire stared at him confused Henry smiled adding. "Don't worry about it, your dad will tell you later, come on."

Emma and Regina watched as Red, Charming, Henry and Baelfire walked off to find Mulan. Rumpelstiltskin walked ahead to give the couple a moment to talk. Regina used magic to get rid of the blanket and reached out taking Emma's hand, holding it tight Regina asked.

"Since we're alone you're going to tell me how you're really doing, right?"

"After what we went through, after what you just did I don't think we need to take a moment to process that my mom doesn't love me and wanted me dead. I think we have more important things going on right now."

"Actually Emma, I think this is best time to address it." Regina replied looking at Emma with sympathy.

"If I talk about it Regina, I may start crying and I don't know if I'll stop. I kept hoping it was magic that made Snow the way she was and when that bitch confirmed it was really what was in my mother's heart…I've been hurt Regina. I've been hurt a lot but nothing like that. I can't even look at her…I don't want anything to do with her—ever. My dad is fine but my mother can kiss my ass. I don't want to see her, I don't to talk to her, and I don't anything to do with her. In fact if she chose to stay here, I'd be fine with it."

"Emma I'm not going to tell you what to do but I will ask that you wait till we get home before you make your choice. Give yourself time to think, whatever you decide you should be certain." Regina suggested.

Emma nodded yes and they walked on in silence for a bit till Emma asked.

"You know this may not be the time or the place but is it weird I found you sexy as dragon? Like I have a little crush."

"Emma!" Regina playfully smacked Emma in the arm, they both laughed.

"I don't know how you do it Regina, I really don't but it leaves me in awe every time."

Regina's smile couldn't be bigger, today was a good day.

Heading back into the cave they passed by a lot of dead bodies, blood, gore and crap soaked the ground the stench was horrific and hung in the air as a heavy cloud. Regina went back to the platform searching the remains of her clothes she found her ring and slipped it on. Emma noticed and grinned, she was happy.

Together Rumpelstiltskin, Regina and Emma used their magic to move all the bodies outside into the clearing. No one was left in the cave or the tunnels; next they moved to the now empty Dark Army camp and moved all those bodies to the open field. Dark Army soldiers were lined up on the north end and Snow's dead soldiers were lined up on the south side. Last they moved to the field to dig the hole.

Mulan was okay, she had still been asleep and was disappointed to have missed everything. Red, Charming, Henry and Baelfire all helped dig the hole, Snow helped as well yet kept her distance from Emma. The hole was massive and it took them a long time to get it dug out, Rumpel and Regina both took short cuts to make it deep enough to properly bury all the bodies. They worked till the sun set, then they worked longer by torch light getting each body buried without piling them up on each other. It was a massive task. It was almost dawn when they finally finished.

When they were done Emma, Regina and Henry retired to the Dark Army's empty camp specifically to the Evil Queen's tent, which was still set up for her. They ate off of a tray Emma scrounged up in the camp's food tent and talked about everything that happened. Henry had a lot of questions, Regina and Emma answered what they could.

"You have to promise me once we get back to Storybrooke no more adventuring. We all stay at home." Henry insisted adding, "This place is way too dangerous."

"I agree and I promise." Regina replied immediately, Emma added. "I agree and I promise too."

Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire took a different tent nearby while Red and Mulan took his lead taking a tent for themselves. Snow and Charming remained behind going over to Snow's now empty camp, they spent a few hours talking before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Snow was horrified by what she did, there were no words that could significantly apologize for what she did. Nor could she deny that her actions had been the truth of her heart. The black spots that began when she tricked Regina into killing Cora had grown warping her thoughts, warping her emotions yet it was no excuse and Snow knew it.

The next day after everyone had properly slept and rested, Red walked over to get Charming and Snow only speaking directly to Charming. Even Red made it very clear she wasn't ready to talk to Snow either. They took the horses and rode to the other camp to find Emma and Regina mounting up.

"Where are you two going?" Charming asked pulling his horse up next to Emma's.

"The dust mines were rebuilt but they're using to work them. Emma offered to go with me to shut it down and rescue the children."

"Really? Would you like some help?" Charming offered immediately.

"Sure dad, that'd be great. Let's go."

Emma, Regina, Charming and Mulan rode off to the dust mines. It took them an hour to ride there yet only twenty minutes to defeat all the guards and free the children. Regina conjured a large cart that could fit all the children, Charming and Mulan pulled it with their mounts. They returned to the Dark Army camp to spend one last night, Snow was helpful in getting the kids settled and fed. That evening they all sat around a big fire, the kids were all enamored with Regina which Emma adored and Henry thought it was great.

The next morning after everyone was fed, they mounted up to leave. Charming set lose the extra horses in Snow's camp, letting them run free. The plan was to travel back to Rumpelstiltskin's old castle to hopefully meet back up with Robin and his men.

Emma and Regina made them stop at each village dropping off the kids that lived there and informing those who were left of what happened along with where they could find the dead. There were questions which Emma and Red took turns answering. People took the news well, most were happy to get their kids back and that the fighting was over, others were distraught over the loss of loved ones. Feeling completely responsible Snow stayed in the back of the line with Charming, her hood covering her face.

When they reached Curtis's village all the kids had gone home, this was their last stop and they were happily surprised to find Robin and his men there, Roland spotted them first and ran straight to Regina jumping into her arms the second she dismounted.

"You're okay! Regina I'm so happy to see you!" Roland gushed hugging Regina tightly.

Regina was happy to hug him back. Roland spoke a thousand miles a minute as he said hello to everyone then dragged Regina over to Robin. Emma and Henry followed though only Emma was amused, Henry looked a little annoyed by the boy.

"Stop frowning Henry, she's not bringing him home. He doesn't have a mom." Emma stated softly and Henry realized how he was acting. He dropped the frown immediately.

"Sorry."

"No, I get it. It's okay. You do know no one can replace you in your mom's heart, right?"

"Yeah." Henry admitted.

Robin greeted Regina with a hug and now Emma was frowning, Henry laughed at her and Emma lightly smacked Henry on the arm laughing at herself. Robin was relieved to see everyone had survived. Curtis helped everyone get put up in various homes in the village with everyone meeting for the evening meal to discuss what happened and what would happen next.

Emma and Regina both made it very clear they planned on leaving in the morning to head home to Storybrooke. They spent the evening relaxing with Robin, Curtis and his wife as Henry played with Roland. Emma made sure to give Robin and Curtis the rest of the magic beans they carried along with enchanted coins to help them navigate to Storybrooke.

Rumpelstiltskin had a very long honest conversation with Baelfire and they both decided to return to Storybrooke. Baelfire hoped that this would finally be enough to keep his father on the path of good. Rumpel was just happy to have his son back.

Red and Mulan also had a private evening together it was all sex with breaks to talk. Mulan was open to the idea of traveling to Storybrooke with Red, though she was scared to jump worlds like that with Red staring into her eyes Mulan couldn't say no.

In the morning everyone met in the center of the village, they said their goodbyes then Emma and Regina opened a portal to head home.

The return home this time was different, no one felt like celebrating, no one wanted to stop and have to explain everything so they quietly went their separate ways heading home. Red was the only one unable to sneak home undetected, not when Mulan was with her.

"Red! You're home!" Granny called out rushing over to Red pulling her into a big hug.

Red held on for a long moment then burst into tears, Granny held her tighter while silently taking note of Mulan standing quietly by the door. Once Red got her emotions under control Granny asked with a sparkling wink.

"So are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Red blushed and made the introductions. "Granny this is Mulan, Mulan this is my grandmother."

"You can call me Granny, everyone does." Granny replied offering her hand to the beautiful warrior.

Mulan shook Granny's hand firmly as she politely replied, "It's nice to meet you Granny. Red has told me a lot about you."

Granny made the two come in and sit down then put the closed sign up on the door. Sitting down across from Red Granny bluntly asked.

"Where you the only two that made it back? Where is everyone else?"

"We all made it back but everyone else went home to rest." Red said, the emotion behind her eyes alarmed Granny, the old woman could read her like a pop-up book.

"Red what happened over there?"

Red sighed, wiped away an errant tear then went into the story telling Granny everything, leaving nothing out. When Red eventually finished Granny was in shock.

"The Blue Fairy…was…and Snow…I'm having a hard time believing this." Granny admitted.

"If I had not seen it with my own two eyes, I wouldn't have believed it either but it is true." Red assured her grandmother.

"I'm going to call the Town Council together they need to hear this right away Red. Everyone in town has the right to know the truth." Granny insisted and Red reluctantly agreed.

Red showed Mulan to her own room then where Red's room was, and then Red pulled out a set of clothes for the warrior to change into, showed her the shower and where the clean towels were. While Mulan cleaned up Red spoke with everyone Granny called, it was more than just the town council it looked as if a third of the town had shown up. The only one Red expected to see yet didn't was Belle. Disappointed and relieved at the same time Red pushed Belle from her mind and concentrated on the meeting. Red told the story in full then spent two hours going over the details with everyone, they were shocked and stunned. No one could believe it was the Blue Fairy behind all the pain, behind all the misery all these years.

It was decided right then and there to keep Snow on the town council but respect Emma's privacy and space by not forcing the issue. Everyone understood the Blue Fairy had used Snow, had used Neal and really in truth used all of them to achieve her goals, so they weren't going to condemn Snow for her actions yet they weren't going to push for her forgiveness either. Forgiveness for old sins was easy, forgiveness for what happened just hours before wasn't as easy.

The next morning the Mills-Swan family was awoken to loud knocking on their door. Henry answered the door to find Nova standing there with a big beaming smile, Grumpy was with her. Nova was holding a large covered picnic basket.

"Good morning Henry! Are your mothers awake?"

"No, it's still too early. Nova it's six thirty in the morning." Henry replied rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry am I too early?" Nova asked.

"Not at all Nova. Henry let them inside." Regina called out walking to the kitchen yawning she wore her iron gray silk pajamas.

"Would you two like some coffee? I think I could use some." Regina commented as she poured water into the coffee maker.

"Thank you Regain, that'd be great." Grumpy replied giving Regina a warm smile.

Henry stumbled to the living room to watch cartoons on the couch. Nova and Grumpy stood at the counter while the coffee brewed, Nova smiled brightly at Regina.

"We brought over breakfast for you Emma and Henry. I thought after your trip you'd want to take it easy."

"Thank you Nova but that wasn't necessary, you didn't have to out of your way." Regina replied pouring three cups of coffee.

"It's my lame way of saying thank you Regina. So many of us have been victims of the Blue Fairy, so many of us have been ruined and made to think we were less because she didn't approve of us. Thank you for stopping her, thank you for making sure she could never hurt anyone again."

"Thank you Regina for the both of us. Now we won't have to look over our shoulders every day worrying what the Blue Fairy was going to do to us." Grumpy added.

"So you all know what happened?" Regina asked slightly frowning.

"Yes, we all met last night at Granny's. Red told us everything." Nova replied with a happy smile.

"We're having a welcome home party tonight at our house." Grumpy informed Regina with a proud smile. This would be the first party Nova and Grumpy would host together, Nova had only moved in a week before.

"I have to ask Grumpy, for Emma, but will…" Regina began and was cut off by Grumpy.

"I don't know. I left a message for Charming on his cell phone but I haven't spoken to Snow yet. I…I wasn't going to invite her." Grumpy admitted surprising Regina.

"Okay, I understand but I hope Snow comes to the party anyway." Regina commented.

"Why?" Nova asked curious.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Regina commented deep in thought.

Regina moved to the basket pulling off the thick cloth covering it to reveal a huge breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage with chunky seasoned potatoes, a stack of buttered toast, and homemade strawberry jelly with gallon of orange juice.

"Wow, this is a huge breakfast. Will you two join us and help us eat all this?" Regina asked with a warm smile.

"If you'd like." Grumpy replied eager, the smell of bacon was enticing.

"Let me go get Emma. Be right back. Oh and don't mention Snow, okay?" Regina stated pouring a fresh cup of hot coffee and heading upstairs to wake Emma up.

Both Nova and Grumpy nodded yes then they raided the cabinets for plates, glasses and silverware. Upstairs Regina opened the bedroom door with a flick of her finger kicking it shut behind her. Walking around to Emma's side Regina sat down on the edge holding the steaming coffee close to Emma. The scent of the hot liquid pulled Emma from her dreams.

"Is that coffee? Oh that smells great." Emma mumbled into her pillow, her right hand snuck out feeling around Regina's empty side of the bed.

"Looking for someone?" Regina asked amused, she was so happy to be home.

Getting home, taking a shower, kissing her son goodnight and climbing into a clean soft bed next to the woman she loved was all Regina needed to feel balanced again. It would be a long time before she truly got over everything that happened in the Enchanted Forest yet looking down at the blonde with a mess of bed hair, Regina could _feel_ everything was going to be okay.

"Huh?" Emma raised her head looking around then smiled sweetly when she noticed Regina sitting next to her. Rolling over till she was on her back looking up at the brunette.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"Almost seven, Nova and Grumpy are downstairs, they brought breakfast."

Regina enjoyed watching Emma wake up.

"Oh, why so early?" Emma asked unable to keep her eyes open.

"Sit up, I brought your coffee."

Emma did as she was told and Regina handed over the steaming cup. Carefully Emma took her first sip eyes closed, making a very satisfied smile Emma commented.

"Damn that's good."

Emma slowly stood up taking three more sips of coffee before she finally managed to fully open her eyes. Giving Regina the sweetest smile she had seen on the blondes face in a long time, Emma leaned in kissing the brunette lightly on the lips.

"I love you Regina."

"Love you too."

Emma reached out with her free hand taking Regina's hand, holding it as they walked out of their bedroom and downstairs. Like normal Emma was wearing a dark tank top with one of Regina's pajama bottoms. Henry was at the table with Nova and Grumpy snacking on a piece of jellied toast. Spotting the couple Nova and Grumpy greeted them brightly. Nothing of trip was discussed, they managed to talk about other thing and they had a wonderful breakfast together.

After Nova and Grumpy went home Emma, Regina and Henry had a family meeting. Henry spoke first asking them both questions that wasn't covered when they caught everyone else up, nether Emma nor Regina were comfortable giving Henry the specifics yet they did tell him enough so he understood. They all spoke freely about how sacred they were and how glad they were now that they were home. Henry made them both promise one more time no more trips to the Fairy Tale Land, not till after he graduated college. Both women agreed. It wasn't till the end of the discussion Snow White was brought up. It was the only subject Emma refused to speak about, understanding Regina silently motioned to Henry to back off about it and thankfully the boy did.

That afternoon Henry went over to Rumpelstiltskin's house to see Baelfire while Emma went to check in at the Sheriff's station. They both thought Regina would head over to her office and check in, they didn't know that Regina drove past her office to Snow White's apartment. Sitting in the parking lot Regina watched Charming leave and head over to the station in his truck. Knowing Snow was alone Regina got out of her car and went inside. Standing at Snow's door Regina knocked firmly yet politely.

"Hello?" Snow answered opening the door, when she saw it was Regina her fake smile fell showing her sadness. Snow looked exhausted and depressed.

"What do you want Regina? Did you come to gloat? Rub in that you've won, that I've turned into you." Snow huffed with slumped shoulders backing up and sarcastically waving Regina in.

It took some effort not to snap at Snow, taking a deep calming breath Regina kept her frown and attitude to a minimal as she stepped inside and got straight to the point.

"I'm not here to gloat. I'm not here to rub anything in Snow. I'm not even here for me. As much pleasure it would give me to remind you of all your failures that time has passed. I'm here for Emma."

"Emma hates me as she should. I'm getting what I deserve. She'll have nothing to do with me; that should make you happy." Snow admitted tears welling up.

"Yes I agree but that won't help Emma. No matter how messed up and twisted a mother can be, you still need them, you still love them and you still care no matter how much you don't want to. And no matter how much you hate them deep down you still care, you still love them. It doesn't make sense, it's not logical but it is true. What you did Snow was horrible but it's not unforgivable. It is possible I'll just take time. At least you didn't go too far like I did."

"What are you saying Regina?" Snow asked confused.

"I'm saying come to the party tonight. I'm inviting you to come. Take a moment to sincerely apologize to your daughter then leave it at that. You'll need to give Emma time but she'll come around eventually. She loves you, you are her mother and therefore too important to throw away." Regina said trying to act extra cool about it, being kind and emotionally sympathetic to Snow felt strange and uncomfortable.

"Regina…why are you being so kind to me?" Snow asked shocked and very confused, this was not the woman she knew.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance. I think it's time we both left the past, in the past. I'm trying to let all that go for Emma and for Henry. You could too. Please think about it Snow, it would mean a lot to Emma and Henry if you came."

Regina nodded then left leaving Snow standing there stunned and thinking deeply.

That evening driving over to Grumpy and Nova's in Regina's car Emma went over the family plan. Emma made it clear she didn't want to stay long, Regina understood but Henry asked if he could stay later if he wanted.

"I wanted to introduce Baelfire to my friends. Is it okay?" Henry asked.

"Of course if you want to stay later you can. You have your cell phone right?" Emma asked as she drove.

"Yup." Henry confirmed.

"Good, just call when you're ready and one of us will pick you up. Okay?" Emma asked looking at Henry through the rear view mirror.

"Okay!"

"So are you okay calling your dad by his original name?" Emma asked scrunching up her face.

Emma found the whole thing strange; when it happened to August Emma was sad to lose an adult friend. This thing with Neal turning into a child again was really very odd especially when you were suddenly the same age as your son not that Baelfire understood he had a child. Rumpelstiltskin decided not to tell his son the whole truth and everyone else agreed to keep the white lie. Emma's face scrunched up every time she thought about it, Regina on the other hand smirked, she was happy the issue of "that person" was finally resolved.

"Yeah. It's cool. I know Baelfire's my dad but considering what happened. I get to know him as a friend, he's fun too. I had no idea he was so much fun." Henry replied.

"I'm glad you're having fun with him." Regina commented smirking more.

"Of course you would." Emma commented under her breath, Regina's smirk grew.

"Are you sure you're up for this Emma? We don't have to go at all if you don't feel like it?" Regina asked reaching over taking the blonde's hand and giving it a small squeeze of support.

"I'm not but we should go, show face and say hello." Emma replied with a tired huff.

Emma was happy and relieved to be home yet the weight of her mother's betrayal heavily weighed down upon her souring any joy of her homecoming. Emma wished she had more time to get over the pain yet she was expected to show up and be happy with everyone else. She didn't know how she was going to last for a whole party, having Regina and Henry at her side helped more than she'd admit.

"As soon as you're ready, we'll go. No questions asked." Regina added and Emma gave her a grateful smile.

Emma was dressed in her boots, black jeans, one of Regina's silk shirts and her red jacket, it was a small comfort. Regina of course was wearing a stylish dark blue with cream trim dresses and matching pumps, she looked great. Emma knew the dress was for her and it did make her smile, she appreciated the effort. With one last heavy sigh Emma parked the car and stepped out with her family, together they walked up to Grumpy and Nova's front door.

Once Grumpy started courting Nova again he moved into a proper house fixing it up for the both of them he didn't ask Nora to move in with him till it was ready, it was a beautiful two story home with a huge back yard. Henry knocked for them and Nova opened the door revealing a very packed house.

"Hi! I'm so glad you guys are finally here! Everyone's been waiting for you. Come in! Come in!"

Nova ushered them inside taking their coats as Henry took off looking for his friends. Emma grabbed Regina's hand holding it tight as the couple was led to the living room where a big "Welcome Home" banner was hung up. Everyone congratulated them as they walked by; a thousand questions were thrown out at them at once. Granny thankfully stepped up to quiet the noise and force everyone to ask the questions one at a time. Drinks were pushed into both their hands as they answered question after question after question.

Finally Emma had to show them what Regina looked like as a dragon. It took the both of them to project Emma's memory up above so everyone else could see it. And they showed them everything, the transformation and the battle all the way to the end. Instantly the room went silent, they were in awe of what they were watching.

Red and Mulan showed up early to help Nova and Grumpy finish setting up for the party. Red introduced Mulan as her girlfriend which made the warrior blush, Nova thought it was cute. Grumpy gave Red the wiggly eyebrow look that made all four of them laugh. When Grumpy to the chance he pulled Red aside to talk to her privately.

"Hey, so I need to ask Red…the girlfriend is for real?"

"Yes. Do you not want to be my friend anymore?" Red bluntly asked Grumpy.

"Red…come on now. You know I'm not like that. I'm only asking to make sure you understand that not everyone will understand. That if you come out at the party, you come out to the town. Are you ready for that?"

"I am. I really like her Grumpy. I like her a lot, she's special." Red gushed, she really did like Mulan a lot.

Red never thought she'd connect that fast with someone yet with Mulan it was effortless, it was natural and it was easy. Red thought she was doomed to constant longing and pain, Mulan showed her that wasn't true.

"Then I have your back Red. If anyone gives you shit, let me know. I'll take care of it." Grumpy offered with a confident smile.

"I could take care of it myself." Red pointed out.

"Yeah but not in front of your girl. Let me, that way we both look good." Grumpy asked and they both laughed.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Red replied giving Grumpy a hug.

Once the party started, Red kept one hand on Mulan so the warrior didn't feel overwhelmed by meeting the entire town in one evening. More than a few people were shocked that Red had an actual _girlfriend_ yet everyone was polite and supportive. Red was beyond amazed; it was her fondest dreams come true.

Red didn't get a chance to speak to Emma or Regina once the couple showed up to the party, too many people wanted to talk to them, ask them questions. It wasn't till Emma and Regina used their magic to literally show everyone what happened that they all finally shut up. Red noticed Mulan standing by Nova watching the battle in awe.

The front door opened, in stepped Rumpelstiltskin, Belle and Baelfire. Grumpy greeted them at the door taking their coats, Baelfire took off in search of Henry while Rumpelstiltskin spoke with Grumpy wanting to get caught up on anything he might have missed. Belle stepped in her eyes searching the crowd till she found Red, Belle smiled big and wide happy to see her favorite person.

Red stepped away from the show to the kitchen to get a new drink, Belle excused herself then followed. Alone in the kitchen Red poured herself a whiskey sour and was about to take a sip when Belle surprised her with a sudden hug.

"Hi Red. I've missed you so much. I'm so glad you're home!"

"Belle! When did you get here?" Red asked gently extracting herself from Belle's embrace.

Belle frowned noticing right away yet Red tried to cover by smiling big asking. "Hey so where's Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire?"

"I just got here. What's going on?" Belle insisted right away grabbing Red by the waist of her jeans and dragging her into a small bathroom off of the kitchen.

The moment they were alone in the bathroom Belle pulled Red in for a kiss but Red immediately pulled away.

"What's going on Red?" Belle demanded again.

"We can't do this Belle. We're over." Red was blunt.

Red looked Belle in the eyes so she knew Red was serious, gently pulling Belle's hands off of her jeans and shirt Red was as clear as she could be.

"Belle I care about you, you know I do but I told you I wasn't going to wait forever. I've met someone and I'm with her. I can't be with you too. I'm sorry."

"Red…no! NO! No! You love me, not this other woman, me!"

"I do care you about you Belle but I've moved on. I'm sorry." Red stated one more time then she quickly left the bathroom leaving Belle in there alone.

Red couldn't give Belle the opportunity to argue and debate with her, Red knew she'd cave in if Belle kissed her and she really didn't want to mess things up with Mulan. She knew she had a real chance with Mulan and she was going to do everything within her power to do it right. Taking a deep breath in the kitchen Red was quick to join Mulan in the living room.

When Emma and Regina were done with their display, Red and Mulan finally got their chance to talk to the couple. It didn't last long when Rumpelstiltskin and Belle walked over.

"I'm still sorry I missed that." Mulan commented disappointed.

"It was amazing." Emma admitted giving Regina a proud smile.

"So you two made it official to everyone?" Regina asked bluntly.

Both Red and Mulan nodded yes with big smiles.

"Hello everyone, I thought I'd introduce Belle to Mulan." Rumpelstiltskin politely interrupted. "Mulan is an exceptional warrior and quite intelligent."

"That's really kind of you to say." Mulan replied looking perplexed as was everyone else standing there.

"It's nice to meet you Mulan." Belle replied with a stony expression her eyes kept drifting to Red and Mulan's clasped hands.

"Nice to meet you too Belle, I've heard a lot of wonderful things about you." Mulan replied with a sincere bright smile.

Belle's face crumbled a little, she hid it well smiling as she replied. "And I you. Storybrooke is a wonderful place to live you're really going to like it here. Red can tell you all about it and if you need anything at all please let me know. I'm happy to help you get settled in."

"Thank you Belle. That's very sweet of you to offer." Red said sincerely.

Red gave Belle a warm loving smile that was almost too much for Belle to handle. Then Rumpelstiltskin took her hand and kissed her on the cheek and Belle broke out in nervous, crazy sounding laughter. Everyone in the circle stopped and stared at Belle in confusion; she was quick to excuse herself and rushed off to the bathroom.

"Is she alright?" Mulan asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"I'm not sure. I hope so." Rumpel replied genuinely concerned. "In any case how is the town treating you, the two of you?"

"Very well, thank you." Mulan replied her smile getting bigger.

For Mulan Storybrooke was turning out to be as wonderful as Red said it was.

Around them everyone else was talking about Regina as a dragon. No one was talking softly or discretely so Regina heard most of the comments, they were simply in awe of Regina's power yet this was the first time it was in a positive manner instead of a condemning negative one. Regina wasn't used to the positive praise, she couldn't help but frown and back away. Emma grabbed her and pushed her back to the front and center whispering in her ear.

"Smile, this is good. Enjoy it."

Emma was finally beginning to relax and enjoy herself when she heard her father's name called out.

"Charming! You made it!"

Emma like so many others immediately turned toward the door only to have everyone fall instantly silent when Snow White followed her husband inside.

"Who invited her?" Hook asked frowning at Snow, his feeling mirrored many others in Storybrooke.

"I did." Regina's voice was strong and commanding ending all discussion about Snow's presence.

"Thank you for coming Snow." Regina said with an actual smile confusing almost everyone in the room.

Emma however knew exactly what Regina was up to and rolled her eyes stepping away. Giving Regina a rather sever look Emma stepped outside; Regina ignored the look and turned to address everyone else's concerns. One look from Regina however made everyone else cower away.

"Well since we don't have a problem, let's please return to having some fun. Turn the music up if you will."

The music was instantly turned up and everyone went back to what they were doing. Regina walked over to Charming and Snow giving them both an encouraging smile.

"Don't expect this to last, I'm cracking as is. So please go talk to your daughter and I'll try to…entertain your husband." Regina said trying really hard not to be sarcastic.

"Thank you Regina." Snow replied heading outside after Emma.

"You really are not the woman I thought you were." Charming commented looking at Regina with confused—pleased expression.

"And what am I supposed to do with that, stitch it and hang it above my door?" Regina asked sarcastically.

Red and Mulan laughed as they walked over interceding, Mulan distracted Charming while Red leaned in asking Regina softly.

"Would you like a drink Regina?"

"I'd love one. Thank you Red." Regina replied with a genuine grateful smile.

Outside Emma walked over almost to the next yard, others wanted to follow till they noticed Snow following. No one wanted to be a part of that conversation so they stayed away.

"Emma please! Stop! I'll be quick I swear." Snow begged trying to keep a respectful distance from her daughter.

"Why should I? No really give me one good reason that's not a bold face lie, just one." Emma demanded.

"Emma! Please!"

"That's not a reason." Emma growled out moving to walk back in the house.

"Emma, I'm sorry. I failed you completely. I thought I knew better and I was wrong. I was so wrong for so long. I…had no idea that the Blue Fairy was lying to me. For years…for my whole life I believed in the Blue Fairy, I believed she was a force of good and pure intent. I didn't know…I thought she was right. I believed it blindly. I'm so sorry I was wrong Emma. I am so sorry."

"You tried to kill me…I…I can understand a lot of it. But you tried to kill me…not even Cora would do that to Regina so what does that say?" Emma demanded.

"The truth?"

"Yes the truth! What do you think I'm asking for?"

"Okay! Yes I was going to kill you because I would rather have you dead than live your life in the wrong way. I love you too much to see you do that to yourself!" Snow shouted.

"That is so fucked up! I don't even know where to begin."

"That's not all!" Snow shouted very angry, yet it had nothing on Emma's cold anger.

"Wow, there's more?"

"Emma."

"Just spit it out so I can go home with my real family, with the people that actually love me and would do anything for me." Emma stated her whole demeanor getting colder by the moment.

"When I tricked Regina into returning Cora's heart, I knew what it would do. That act caused my heart to blacken. That black spot has been growing it put odd…bad…thoughts into my mind. Yes it may have been in my heart but if I had not been enchanted by the Blue Fairy I never would have acted upon it. I knew it was wrong, I was trying to fight it."

"No you were not mom. You hated that I was with Regina from the moment we got together. It's true love and that's not enough for you. I was happy and it wasn't enough for you." Emma replied trying not to cry.

"Mom…if you do actually care about me you'll leave me and my family alone." Emma threw out walking away.

Snow stood there and cried.

Emma stomped away blinking away the tears, when she stepped back inside the house Charming was right there blocking her way.

"Hey! I was about to come out side and come get you."

"Why? What'd I do now dad?" Emma asked shutting the door behind her.

The whiny tone in her voice gave away more than she realized, Charming wasn't completely unaware.

"I only wanted to tell you. I'm glad you came tonight, thank you for speaking to your mom. It meant a lot to her."

"I made her cry and I was firm I never want to speak to her again." Emma stated bluntly looking her dad in the eyes.

"I know. Still, thank you. We'll work on this. We love you and I have hope for the both of you."

"Thanks dad but I'm going home. I'll see you at work." Emma replied with sarcastic disgusted expression.

"Goodnight Emma. I love you."

"Love you too dad." Emma replied giving Charming a half hug as she walked by.

Emma stood at the edge of the room watching everyone Belle was staring at Red from across the room looking sad and distraught while Rumpelstiltskin stood next to her talking to Archie and Geppetto totally oblivious to Belle's mood or intent. On the opposite side of the room Red was completely focused on Mulan as they talked to Regina and Granny.

Silently in her head Emma wished Red the best, it wasn't easy to take a chance like that and Emma was so happy for Red that it was working out so far. Walking over to Regina Emma took her hand smiling at the brunette.

"Excuse us." Regina immediately said gently pulling Emma away so they could speak in private they had to sneak away to the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" Regina asked pulling Emma close.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina leaning her forehead on the brunette's shoulder she took a deep breath then let it out in a big sigh still saying nothing.

"Okay. It's time to go home. Let's make the rounds and say goodnight." Regina suggested and Emma quickly agreed.

After taking to Henry they went around the party saying goodnight to everyone. On their way through the crowd Regina pulled Hook aside asking him in low voice.

"I think I have a job for you pirate. You wanna work on our boat again?"

"Don't tease me Mayor Mills, you know I do! What do you need a pirate to do?" Hook replied jumping at the chance to sail again, he really enjoyed his new job yet the sea still called to him.

"With the Blue Fairy dead I think it's time we bring some friends home. How do you feel about mermaids and Tinkerbell?"

Regina filled Hook in offering him a couple of magic beans and a special shell for his journey and his quests. Hook loved the challenges Regina presented him with and took off immediately. Emma caught him rushing out the door.

"What's going on?"

"I sent Hook on a mission, two actually."

"Doing what?"

"I wanted him to retrieve Tinkerbell from Neverland and I wanted him to contact a mermaid for me." Regina admitted walking with Emma to the car.

"Really? What brought that on?" Emma asked opening Regina's door before getting behind the wheel.

"I was thinking about second chances and how much we all need them. There are still a few people from my past I have not had a chance to make amends to."

"Well, there's no rush. We have time."

"We?"

"Well we are getting married soon, so…yes we."

"Are you always going to be this stubborn?" Regina asked trying to sound annoyed only Emma could hear the smile in the brunette's voice.

"Yes. I will. That's who you fell in love with, that's who you're marrying. Are you okay with that your majesty?"

"Ooooooh Emma, you shouldn't start that. That was the one thing I did love about being Queen. The title, the respect…"

"The ego." Emma added and they both laughed.

Pulling into their driveway Emma got out then opened Regina's door for her.

"Your majesty."

"Emma." Regina warned only the blonde's grin grew bigger.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Okay then I'm going to call you by your title…royal princess."

"What?"

"Yes, you are a princess, your highness." Regina corrected Emma and they both laughed.

They both continued to tease one another as they went inside then upstairs straight to bed, as they changed in front of one another Emma paused to say.

"I understand why you invited my mom to the party, thank you for caring. I appreciate how big that was for you. You really don't need to do that ever again."

"Emma…I love you and I want you to be happy. You mom wants the same thing. I'm not asking you do anything other than think about it longer, no need to rush into any decisions."

"Why go to bat for my mom, Snow White? Really, why?" Emma asked curious.

"Second chances are for everyone Emma, not just villains and Evil Queens." Regina joked and they both laughed.


End file.
